The Collection
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: In Volterra, the Crown Prince chooses his queen from the Collection. 35 young women from every province of the country, open to all castes, given the opportunity to be the newest chapter in the country's fairy tale. But Isabella Swan didn't want to be part of the Collection, all she wanted was to love a boy and have him love her in return. And Edward Masen was not that boy.
1. Prologue

**The Collection: A Twilight/The Selection Crossover**

 **For those of you who have read The Selection Series, you will recognize the world of this story and some of the character types, but most of the plot will blend elements of the two series with original ideas, so it won't simply be The Selection plot with Edward and Bella. There will be things that will completely take you by surprise, I hope, and keep you entertained. This idea overtook me while reading the last book, which is the first time a series has done this since Twilight, so I wanted to play with it. Also, it felt right to post this the day before my 9th anniversary in fanfic. Thank you to all my readers, new and old, and my team, past and present, for sticking with me on this journey. I've got a lot of old docs open on my computer so this should be a summer where the complete button gets hit a few times. I hope you enjoy. These will be short chapters and this is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I will try to post weekly, as this is my new commuter fic, but we shall see.**

 **Prologue**

 _To the members of the Swan household,_

 _The most recent census has revealed that you have a daughter between the ages of sixteen and twenty, making her eligible for Prince Edward's upcoming Collection. Please submit the enclosed application to your local province office to be considered as the representative for Carolina. We look forward to seeing what the daughters of Volterra have to offer our great country. All applications must be in by August 1st, to give the palace ample time to prepare for the announcement of the Selected girls on September 1st episode of 'The Volterra Report'._

 _Esme Cullen_

 _Selection Ambassador_


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the delay on this! Of course I post the prologue and then get caught in a month of 12+ hour shifts. But with them behind me, I'm in a good place to begin writing again and I wanted to finish up this chapter and get it to you. As with** _ **Ever After**_ **this fic is betad by me, so any mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy this look into Bella's life and though we won't meet Edward for a few chapters, we'll get our first glimpse of him in Chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 1**

Nights were always the hardest. Nights were when the thoughts that I fought all day revisited, with nothing to keep my mind busy.

Thoughts of Jacob made me question his decision to push me to sign up for the Collection. He said he didn't want to feel like he was holding me back, but how could that be the case if I loved him? I knew just how important it was to work together to make ends meet, it was hard for my family and we were fives, it would only be harder as a six. I was prepared for that struggle and that was why I had considered my mother's offer.

Thoughts of the Collection were now even more constant since I'd made that deal. I knew the chance of being selected was minimal, so why not put my name in the running to be one of thirty-five women to have a chance at being Prince Edward's princess? The money I'd make now that I could keep half of my earnings from solo work once had a purpose, but it was a nest egg I wouldn't need if Jacob kept pushing me away.

Thoughts of what my future would hold left me thinking about my family. My sister Vicky had married James, who was a four, so she gave up her sketchbook for a factory job as she took on the caste of her husband. My older brother, Tyler, had been a moderately talented sculptor until the governor of our province had hired him to do a piece for the square in front of our local Province Office. Now he was a bit of a hot commodity, which had given him the ability to raise his caste as well. His level of celebrity wasn't enough for him to become an Elite, but the jump from five to three was enough for now. He'd moved from our small house as soon as he could and had made a point to only come by for a few hours on Christmas last year.

My parents tried their best to give us what they could, but when my older siblings moved out, that meant we only had three incomes. The fact that I was now able to do more gigs on my own, leaving my mom to work around town will help until my younger siblings are old enough to contribute.

My mom was holding onto the idea that I would elevate us, but I didn't think it was possible.

As light filtered into my window, I knew it was time to face the music. Before I could climb out of bed, my door flew open and my younger sister Ren landed on top of me.

"Bella, do you know what today is?" she sang off-key.

"Wednesday?" I teased. When she began to tickle me, I grabbed her by the waist and attacked her as good as I got it. "Renata, you're fourteen, you're getting too old for this. If you don't quit it, I won't bake any sweets for a week."

Freezing at my threat, she hopped off the bed. "See you at breakfast."

Getting dressed in one of my nicer pairs tan shorts and a dark green top, I slipped into my flats and ran downstairs to see if my mom needed help finishing breakfast.

"I've got it, Bella, I wouldn't want you to get your clothes dirty. Now go, and when dishes are done you can fill out your application."

Doing as she said, I sat down and watched as my family slowly filed in from where they'd been working. Ren and Emmett sat down, followed by my dad and then my mom. When all the food was on the table, we began to eat. Conversation flowed, everyone discussing their plans for the day. My mother mentioned us going to the Province Office when I had finished the application, which set Ren off.

"Can I go with you, Mama?" she begged.

"No, you need to finish your math," my mother ended any discussion.

From there the conversation went back to projects that we were working on and upcoming performances for my mom and I.

Once breakfast was done and the dishes were washed, my mom took Ren outside to work on her schooling while I began the application. The basic information was easy, I took joy in listing the instruments I could play and the fact that I spoke three languages, unlike most people who only spoke two if they learned a foreign language at all. It didn't take long for me to fill it out, so I went upstairs to put my hair up, as the walk would be hot today. I also put on a little of the makeup that was saved for performances, thinking my mother wouldn't mind if a little lipstick and mascara went to something she saw as a worthy cause.

Ready to go, I found my mom and Ren outside and let her know I was done.

"Very good, Bells, I'll meet you inside in a few minutes," Mom told me as she finished her sewing.

Walking towards the front of the house, I heard a banging sound in Emmett's room and poked my head in.

"What's wrong, Em?"

"I don't want to paint, I want to play ball!" He shouted. I looked over to see the soccer ball that had knocked over his easel, a blank canvas beside it on the floor.

"I know it is tough, Em, but that's how the castes work," I tried to comfort him.

"So because our great-great grandparents didn't have a lot of money to offer the Crown after the last World War, I have to be an artist?" he grumbled. It was in moments like this that he looked his age. His size made him look older than his seven years, but the boyish look on his face gave him away.

"Yes. It could be worse, imagine if you were an eight, an untouchable. You know the system as well as I do. Sevens are manual laborers, sixes are servants, fives are artists and performers. Fours, like Vicky and James are property or business owners, or they're farmers who own their land or they work in the factories. Threes are intellectuals or they work to create music and film as directors or producers. Twos are celebrities and public officials and members of our military or local forces, and the ones are the royals and clergy. We can't fight the system, Emmett, but you can still do what you love, it just has to be a hobby. Why don't you try sculpting again? You might enjoy getting your hands dirty."

"I don't want to, Bella, I'm no good at it," he pouted.

"Em, you're seven, you still have time to figure out what you're good at."

"Isabella, where are you, we need to leave," Mom called from the living room.

"Look, Buddy, I've got to go. But be good for me, will you?"

Emmett nodded and I headed to the living room to meet my mom.

"You look lovely, Bella. But I think you should wear your hair down."

"I will once we get there, but it is a two mile walk, I don't want to arrive looking like a sweaty mess," I explained.

"Good thinking," she smirked as we headed outside.

The walk passed in companionable silence. Just as the heat began to grow unbearable, the street open up to the Province Square, where there was a long line of girls.

"It seems everyone had the idea to get their application in early," Mom whispered.

"Bella, Renee," we heard our names called and turned to see Sarah Black, Jacob's mom and his twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca waiting in line. They pulled us in line with them, shooting looks at anyone who might question our joining them, and then began to chatter away. When they mentioned how ridiculous some of the other girls looked, I noticed that some of the girls were overdone.

"It got out that they're taking pictures, so it may not be as random as they want people to believe," Sarah said.

Looking around, you could clearly tell who knew about the pictures and who didn't. Some girls looked like they were wearing ten pounds of makeup, while others had obviously come straight from their jobs in dirty clothes. I almost felt bad for those girls.

As we worked our way closer to the front, my mom asked Sarah about her other kids, and at the mention of Jacob, my attention was fixed on them.

"He's seeing someone, and it has to be serious if his behavior is any clue. He's saving money, so he must be getting ready to propose."

Jacob was getting ready to propose?!

"Who is the girl?" my mom asked.

"No idea, but I've never seen him this happy," Sarah beamed.

Just then, we were motioned into the province office. Now that we were out of the heat, I took my hair down and fluffed the curls so they fell in waves around my shoulders and down my back. When they called me up, I handed them my application and with thoughts of Jacob filling my head, I smiled just before the flash went off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter all ready for you, and you're getting a double post today because I was able to get a bunch written this week. And for those who have read the original series, you'll see that I've compressed the beginning a bit. As this is a 3 story series, I'm trimming a bit here, but also, I think we all want to meet our prince. And one more thing, the last line of this chapter is from** _ **The Selection**_ **chapter that ends in the same place. It was too perfect not to use.**

 **A few of you have some very strong opinions about Jacob...they crack me up. Both men in this story don't come off looking too good at first, and some of the things they do will piss you off, but they are not bad guys...they're just boys, and boys are stupid sometimes.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 2**

No one made plans on Friday night.

It wasn't a law, but it might as well be. Friday night at 8pm was when The Volterra Capital Report aired, and even eights would find a church or a shop window to watch it from. With the beginning of the Collection, it would be even more eagerly watched.

As the time neared eight, Ren peppered me with a million questions, wanting me to retell the story of my trip to the Province Office to put in my application and if there was any competition that I was worried about. Before I could fire off a smart remark, my mother shushed us and handed us a small bowl of popcorn to share.

The screen lit up with an image of the Volterran flag as the national anthem began to play. I hummed along, loving the melody and remembering how much I enjoyed singing it from the moment I first learned the words.

Just then, the Master of Events welcomed us to the broadcast. He hinted that we would hear the first bit of news about the Collection this evening as well as news from the various advisors. As Prince Edward's face filled the screen I took a moment to really study it. As a five, you learned a lot about art, because it was your life. And Prince Edward looked like he was a piece of art. He was more of a statue than a man, and I wondered if it was simply a facade or if he really was that poised and perfect.

"Bella, his red hair is so perfect, imagine if you two had kids, they'd have even more red in their hair, not just the highlights you got from mom," Renata swooned.

"Ren, quit it," I whispered.

"Mama, did you enter into King Edward I's Collection?" Emmett asked.

"No, I was too young. But Queen Elizabeth was a favorite from the beginning, even though she was a four."

As the program continued, the various advisors spoke about the state of the country, and news of our bases in New Asia being attacked brought home how dangerous the world still was. Volterra was a young country, one that wouldn't survive another foreign invasion. It also reminded the nation that the newest draft was soon upon us, as it had been four months since the last one. The draft was what kept our nation safe. It gave us not only our military force, but the guards that worked at all levels to protect us within the country. We saw them just two days ago at the Province Square, always on alert in case either of the rebel factions decided to attack.

I was pulled out of my musings by the Master of Events welcoming Garrett Fadaye to the stage. Garrett had been covering everything having to do with the Royals since he took over the job just before the Collection of King Edward I at age twenty-one. Twenty-five years later he was now overseeing the coverage of Prince Edward II's own Collection. Garrett smiled at the camera as he called Prince Edward over to ask him a few questions about the upcoming Collection.

"Your Highness, are you excited for the arrival of your Collection?" Garrett asked.

"I am, though I'm sure the palace will be a much noisier and spirited place during the proceedings, it will be nice to open up the palace to the daughters of Volterra," Edward answered with a quick glance to his parents.

"Is that what you are looking for in a princess? Spirit?"

"I honestly don't know what I'm looking for in a partner. That is part of the excitement of this process. I'll get to learn what I'm looking for from the diverse group of young women that are part of my Collection. I'm not going into this with any preconceived notions, I'm allowing this to happen organically."

"Very good, and with only two weeks left until submissions are due in and then a month for those submissions to be narrowed down, you only have another six weeks left to wait until you find out who will be vying to be your ideal woman."

With the interview over there was a brief interview with King Edward and Queen Elizabeth reminiscing over their own Collection, before the program ended for the week.

After the report we cleaned up the living area and then I headed upstairs for the night. Having the small attic all to myself was a blessing sometimes. While it was hotter in the summer, the breeze from the windows made it bearable, and I could climb out on the roof and make my way to Tyler's old treehouse from there. That was my hideaway with Jacob, where we could be together without being seen after curfew. A tap on the glass startled me, and I looked up to see Jacob crouched next to my window.

"Jacob, get in here before you're seen," I whispered to him harshly.

"I'm sorry, Bells, but I had to see you. I just watched the Volterra Capital Report and I'm sorry that I made you enter. Prince Edward is a fool and I couldn't see you live your life like that."

"Jacob, it's too late. I've already submitted my application."

"I know, Rachel and Rebecca couldn't stop gushing about how beautiful you looked. I just wish you hadn't done it for me."

"I didn't just do it for you, I did it for us," I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My mom is letting me keep half of my pay from solo jobs, so I'm bringing in more money for my family and I'm saving some of it."

"You shouldn't have made that deal, Bells, you sold yourself for the Collection."

"When I'm not picked, it won't matter, Jacob. I'll have money saved and I'll have done what both you and my mom wanted."

He shook his head and then pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too, Jacob."

Taking one last breath, he asked for a song.

"I'll have to be quiet," I remind him.

"I just want to hear your voice. I have money to pay you," he held out his hand and there was a penny pressed into his tanned palm.

"You don't have to pay me, Jacob," I told him.

He walked over to the mason jar bank on my nightstand and dropped the penny in with all the others he'd given me for my songs. I sat on the edge of my bed and sang a lullaby. When it was done, Jacob sat beside me and kissed me again before climbing out my window.

The week passed quickly, I used a little of my extra money to buy the supplies to bake with Ren. We both had terrible sweet tooths and I wanted to do something nice for her. I also plotted a surprise for Jacob, and by the time Friday came again, I snuck my bounty into my bedroom and then got it out to the treehouse. I lit a candle and put it in the corner so it wouldn't be visible from the outside. Jacob startled me when he entered, pulling me close.

"I missed you this week," he whispered against my hair.

"I missed you. I have something for you." I gestured to the little crate we used as a table and lifted the linen napkin to reveal the dinner I'd cooked him and some of the cookies I'd baked with Renata.

"What is this, Bella?"

"Dinner, you don't eat enough and I wanted to do something nice for you," I told him. "This isn't the first time I've brought you food, Jacob."

"Leftovers are one thing, but this … I don't want you spending money on me like that. I'm the one that should be providing for you, not the other way around. It is embarrassing that I can't give you what you deserve."

"Don't go making decisions for me, Jacob. I know what life will be like with you, and I'm okay with it."

"What if I'm not?" he spat. "I refuse to make you be invisible like me, and I will not be your charity case, Bells. This was a stupid idea, I shouldn't have let it go on this long."

"What are you saying, Jacob?" I asked, horrified by what his answer might be.

"We're done, Bella. I promise to stay away to make it easier on you."

"Don't do me any favors, Jacob Black. You've been pushing me away for weeks. You say that Prince Edward is a fool because he doesn't know what he wants. Well, you're a fool for having what you want right in front of you and being too scared reach out and take it."

Furious, and on the verge of tears, I scurried along the short branch that rests on the roof and climbed back into my window, closing it behind me in case Jacob got the idea to follow me.

In the weeks that followed, Jacob kept his promise and I worked hard, saving up money and spending time with my siblings. Ren and Em are so jovial that it lifted my spirits. When thoughts drifted to Jacob, I hoped that Rachel or Rebecca were chosen, because if his caste is raised with his sister's then he may reconsider marrying me. It was silly to still want him, but he's the only man I've ever loved.

Finally, the day had come and we all sat down anxiously awaiting the start of the Volterra Capital Report that would announce the members of the Collection.

Once the anthem was done, Garrett got right to announcing the names. As he read the information on the girls, a photo appeared on the screen and Ren would cheer. They had a camera on Edward as well, showing his reactions in the corner of the screen.

"Maggie Farmer from Honduragua, 4," the image revealed a girl with red hair, similar to Prince Edward's and a doll-like face covered with freckles.

"Kachiri Poulin from Sumner, 3," Kachiri had coffee colored skin and bright eyes.

"Claire Astor from Baffin, 2," Claire wore her hair in a long braid draped over her shoulder and the collar of her top revealed that she was likely a Native American. That made me happy to see that they weren't picking thirty-five cookie cutter girls for the Collection.

"Isabella Swan from Carolina, 5." The picture I took when I thought Jacob was about to propose filled the screen and I had to admit, I looked excited at the chance to be Prince Edward's bride. Behind me somewhere my mom and Ren were screaming and our phone rang.

It didn't stop for days.


	4. Chapter 3

**We're getting Bella ready for her trip to the palace and to meet our prince, but first, she has to tie up things at home. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 3**

The day after the Volterra Report started with a knock on our door. My dad answered it and behind him two guards flank a young woman.

"Lady Isabella, my name is Cynthia and I am your personal aid. These guards are here to check your home and then go over safety procedures with you. As of this moment, you officially begin your preparation to be a part of the Collection and therefore, you're the responsibility of the Crown. We have a lot to go over, so how about we begin?"

"Okay," I answered.

"Why don't we sit down and start by going over your application," she offered.

For the next hour and a half I was questioned about every word of my application until Cynthia was satisfied I had been truthful.

From there my next two weeks were scheduled to the minute, it felt like. A seamstress arrived to take my measurements so she could build me a wardrobe, informing me that my outfit for my trip to the palace would be provided and no clothing besides the shoes I wore when traveling should be packed as I wouldn't be allowed to wear them once I arrived at the palace. The chance to wear something other than tan and bland colors daily had me excited for this part of the Collection. My only bright colors were for performing and they were lacking. When I was asked what colors I liked, I admitted I'd always wanted to be able to wear jewel-tones. With a smile on her face, the seamstress said she could work with that.

I had a complete physical as well as a dentist appointment that revealed for a five I was in surprisingly good health.

The guards made me nervous, not holding back how I was a target of the rebels now that I was important to the Crown.

I was already starting to spiral after I realized that I would be traveling on my birthday, but then, the day before I was scheduled to leave, the last person from the palace arrived to go over the rules and paperwork with me.

Jenks, as he introduced himself, walked his way into the dining room and turned to face us, his eyes cutting to Ren. "I think it would be better if we have this conversation in private."

Before Renata could complain, mom whispered to her and the pair stepped out.

"My apologies, Lady Isabella, but this needs to be gone over. I'm sure you've heard it, but let me be clear, from the moment you sign this contract you will become the property of Volterra. I need to go over the official rules and then we can finalize everything."

"Okay, what are the rules?" I asked.

"Before we get to that, I need to go over some of the details of your physical. First, there are some vitamins and sleep aids. Take them as directed starting immediately. Also, we were pleased to discover that you were intact."

"Intact?" I asked.

"Your, um … virginity."

"Sex out of wedlock is against the law, of course I'm a virgin," I sputtered.

"Yes, I can see that you're quite put out by the idea, but now we can move onto the rules."

I listened as he read them off.

1\. Only Prince Edward could dismiss me, I couldn't leave of my own will.

2\. The Collection has no set time period, it could last days or years.

3\. Prince Edward decides on private time, I cannot seek him out.

4\. No fighting between the girls of the Collection. If anyone strikes or sabotages another it is up to Prince Edward to dismiss the girl who hurt another's chances.

5\. Our only relationship was to be with Prince Edward, the crime of seeking out another mate was considered treason and was punishable by death.

6\. The Collection is not above the law.

7\. For security purposes the only food we are to eat or clothing we can wear must be provided by the palace.

8\. The Collection must be present for every Volterra Capital Report and we will also be filmed during our time at the palace with advanced warning.

Shuffling through his folders, Jenks produced an envelope. "Your family will be compensated for each week you are in the Collection. Here is your first check, and the form saying you were paid." I took the envelope and signed without opening it.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, from the moment you sign the form when I'm done with the last few points, you will be a three. If you make it to the top 10, you will become part of the Elite. Upon your elimination, should it happen, your aid will help you settle into your new life. You are not to ask about the Elite stage until you reach it. We don't want anyone having a leg up.

"Once the Elite is determined those girls will train to be a princess. The winner and her family will become Ones as members of the royal family. That is the end of my official spiel. Now, if you can sign here, we will be all done until Cynthia arrives on your departure day."

Signing that the rules had been explained to me, Jenks packed up all his papers and stuck them into his messenger bag. I began to walk him to the door when he stopped me.

"This isn't in the rules, but a friendly suggestion. It wouldn't be wise to refuse the prince. Whether it's a date, a kiss, or something more … intimate."

Shocked, I gasped. "You just brought up how my virginity had to be confirmed and now you're telling me to give it to Prince Edward if he asks?"

"It is only a suggestion, good luck, Lady Isabella."


	5. Chapter 4

**There were a few of you who are not a fan of the Collection idea. The way this series is described is almost like if "The Hunger Games" met The Bachelor. And trust me, when you meet Prince Edward, you'll realize a harem is the last thing he is after.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 4**

Ren and my mom found me at the door some time later, and when asked what skinny had to say, I told them it was just details of the Collection that were kept private. Then I handed my mom her first check and all conversation stopped.

I excused myself to pack, knowing there wasn't much I could take.

I was sitting in the middle of the disaster area a while later when Ren poked her head in, "You have a visitor."

Walking out to the living room, I was shocked to see Jacob standing there with a bouquet of flowers. "Congratulations, Isabella. My sisters asked me to bring you these."

So his sisters sent him. "Thank you, Jacob. Would you help me with my packing and cleaning? I've made a mess in there."

Knowing he couldn't refuse the work, I asked Ren to put the flower in a vase and then headed back towards the hatch to the attic. Once we were both up there, Jacob couldn't help but laugh.

"Were you sorting things with a leaf blower? This place really is a mess."

"Well, I was upset when the palace representative left earlier," I explained.

"Your photo was beautiful, it is no wonder they chose you to represent Carolina," he remarked.

"I looked that way because your mother had just told me that you were preparing to propose to a lucky girl."

"It wouldn't have been until after the draft. I was hoping to be chosen, but I wouldn't widow you if I was selected for the army and sent overseas," he confessed.

"You could have told me that," I spat.

"I don't want to fight with you, Bells. What do you need help packing?"

"I'm already packed. Everything I'm taking is in my backpack."

Jacob looked at the pitiful bag I'd filled and shook his head as he began to hang up the clothes I tossed around the room. "There has to be more, what about your clothes, your instruments?"

"I'm not allowed to take them. The palace will provide anything I need. Not that I need much, you should know that," I said.

"You deserve to be a princess," he whispered.

"What about being a prince's plaything? I'm supposed to let him do whatever he wants. I've joined a harem, Jacob, and you sent me off willingly."

"What?" he paused.

"That's what was suggested to me this morning," I admitted.

"I don't think the prince is that bad of a guy," as the words left his mouth I struck him. How could he believe something like that.

Seeing as he had finished cleaning, I knew we were running out of time. "Don't leave yet, I have something for you."

Running to my nightstand, I snatched my savings and the jar of pennies and tried to hand it to him. "Bella, don't do this."

"Jacob Black you will take this money. It was meant for us, but as that can never be, the money is yours." I shoved the cash in his hands and then opened the lid of the jar and dumped the pennies on top of it. They all fell freely except one stubborn one that was stuck to the bottom.

He heaved a sigh and then put the money in his pocket. "Bye, Bella."

I watched as he climbed down the ladder and then shoved the jar and the traitor penny into my backpack and zipped it closed.

Ren came up with the flowers and sat them next to my bed. "Mom and I went out and picked up dinner. I convinced her to let us eat up here."

"Doesn't she want us to eat dinner as a family?"

"She said we can save that for your birthday breakfast tomorrow. Tonight we get to be sisters for one more night," Ren hiccupped.

"Ren, you'll always be my sister, even after this is over. Vicky being a four hasn't changed our relationship with her."

"Except that we don't see her," she said.

"She's pregnant, that's why she hasn't been coming around as much. James and her used to visit before she got too far along. Soon you'll have a new baby to play with."

"You're right, let's eat," Ren smiled.

Ren pulled out containers of burgers and fries. We ate in companionable silence until our meal was done and she told me to close my eyes. I did as she asked and opened them when I felt a tiny flicker of heat in front of my face. In her hands was a small cheesecake with a single candle.

"Ren, how did you manage this?" I asked.

"Mom saw the check and agreed we could splurge a little for you. If we get checks like that even for a few weeks we will be able to live comfortably for a long while, Bella. And I wanted to bake you a birthday cake, but I saw the cheesecake and we could never make it right, so I bought it for us."

Smiling at the sweet thought, I blew out the candle, wishing that this could all work out for us.

We shared the cheesecake and then I reached for one of the sleep aids and went to change for bed.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep," I asked Ren. I needed her optimism tonight.

The morning of my eighteenth birthday dawned with Ren still curled into my side. I climbed down with my designated "Collection" outfit and took a bath. Ren was waiting when I exited the bathroom, taking advantage of the bath before the house got too hectic.

My mom was waiting, her curling iron in hand. I'd been told to wear my hair in a ponytail, but my mom was set on curling it so it looked pretty. With more makeup than I'd ever thought of wearing, but less than most threes were used to, I was made up by her expert hands.

"The lights and cameras will make this look natural. I'm sure there will be someone at the palace to help you," my mom sighed.

"Thank you, Mom, I love you," I whispered.

"None of that, we have breakfast to get through before they pick us up to take you to the Province Square."

My mom walked me into the dining room where Vicky carried out French toast and sausage, my favorite.

"Vicky, what are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't see you off?" she asked. "James is going to meet us there with Tyler. They will be right up front by the stage."

Taking a deep breath, I sat down and tried to eat. My family was chattering away, excited for my new adventure, but I felt sick. I wasn't Bella anymore. I was Lady Isabella. And I didn't know who she was.

"Kitten, come with me," my dad said as we began to clean the table.

Following my dad to his workroom, he handed me a figurine. It was a bell, but the handle had been carved to look like a young woman in a dress. "It's beautiful, Dad."

"When you were little, your laugh sounded like a bell. That was where I got that nickname for you. No matter what happens when you leave this house, you will always be my Bells. You'll always be my Kitten."

"I love you, Daddy," I cried.

"No tears, Kitten," my dad said as he pulled me close. "You'll be just fine."

"Bella, Cynthia is here, it's time to go," my mom called from the living room.

We walked out and I slipped the bell into my bag, looking to Cynthia for direction. "Your sister said that some of your family is already at the square, so we will drive everyone here the two miles and then we'll start the ceremony."

Following her instruction, we climbed into the car and drove the short distance. Exiting near the stage, I was lead to where the mayor was standing. He greeted me warmly and then turned to the crowd and the cameras.

"Citizens of Carolina, thank you for joining me to send off our daughter, Lady Isabella Swan to the Collection. She will show the nation and the world what our province is made of and will represent us well. Now, we mustn't keep her too long, as she does have a series of flights today, but Isabella wishes to say a special goodbye."

Turning to me, I stepped up to the microphone. Closing my eyes, I sang our National Anthem, feeling the joy I felt when singing the song fill me and chase away the panic. This was my fresh start and I wouldn't let it be ruined by what I was leaving behind.

Opening my eyes, they landed on Jacob, surrounded by his family.

Goodbye, Jacob.

I finished the song and found my family by the car. Waving to the crowd, I was embraced by my family, telling me their well-wishes, except for Tyler. He was only concerned with my fortune helping him with a royal commission.

After a final hug from my father, I slid into the car and closed my eyes as we traveled to the airport.

The small building didn't see many flights, but it had been decided that I would take the small plane and then meet up with the other members of the Collection that I was traveling with. I knew every girl, their faces, their former castes, it was all memorized like notes in a song.

I boarded the tiny plane with Cynthia and two guards. The short flight passed quickly, and I was ushered to a larger plane. Sitting on opposite sides of the plane were Alice Brandon, a four from Kent, and Lucy Brouillette, a three from Allens. Lucy had long dark hair and a lean frame, while Alice was petite, and had a chin-length bob.

Lucy waved and then returned her attention to the letter she was writing. Alice, however, pulled me in for a hug and then guided me to sit beside her.

"Lucy is so lady-like and demure. I think I wore her out while we waited for you."

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked.

"Not really, and we're waiting for one more, though we don't know when she'll arrive."

At that exact moment, the sound of heels on the steps outside the plane announced an arrival and we were joined by Tanya Denali, a two from Clermont. She eyed each of us before storming to the back of the plane. Where the others were trying to be polite, Tanya seemed to be already battling for the prince.

"That was intense," Alice whispered.

"With someone like that, they'll reveal themselves. I doubt Prince Edward wants to be tied to that forever," I soothed Alice.

It wasn't long before the flight took off and I was once again looking out the window. This was my first chance to see the country, and with the flights today being my first, I wanted to soak up every moment.

The four of us all kept to ourselves during the flight, and when we landed we were escorted into the terminal. As we walked towards the car that would take us to the palace, the corridor was lined with citizens waiting to see us. I was shocked to see my name on some of the signs out there, but not nearly as many as the other girls.

Walking along, I saw a young girl with a sign that read, "Fives have perfect timing!"

I laughed and then knelt down to thank her for her support. Stopping every few people, I greeted them and joked a little. I heard the crowd behind me begin to get excited again and I knew the next group was nearing. I walked briskly to the end of the hall and saw the other girls were already waiting for me.

Tanya glared, obviously thinking that I was playing the game. Little did she know that I didn't want to be a princess. I just wanted the chance to reinvent myself.

We got in the car and found that the roads to the palace were lined with more people. Everyone wanted the chance to see the Collection. We all waved out the windows, taking in the twists and turns until we arrived at the palace gates. The car followed the long drive and as we pulled up to the front door, I gasped. The palace was huge, the exterior walls were a soft yellow stone, with black accents.

This is where I would live for the foreseeable future?


	6. Chapter 5

**As you can tell by another double post, I had a good writing week at work and on the bus. Chapter 6 is where you will meet Prince Edward. I have to admit, when I read this series the first time, I was as annoyed as you were with Aspen (Jacob) and had thought the prince better make an impression or I'm done. Obviously he did because I read all five books. Hope you enjoy the makeovers.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 5**

We were whisked inside and down a hall. Looking to the right, there was a set of doors that led out to the gardens.

Before I could get excited, we were shown into a room that was in chaos. An elegant woman with caramel hair and hazel eyes approached our small group.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen, and it is my pleasure to welcome you to the palace. You'll notice that we've got cameras all around, today is being documented for a special Volterra Capital Report on you and your makeovers in preparation for your first meeting with the prince tomorrow.

We will start over here with your 'before' pictures and then you'll go to a station to begin your transformation."

Esme lined us up and we were quickly photographed and then she directed us to vanities that were open.

My stylist was a no nonsense man, who started playing with my hair. "I don't think we should do too much to your hair. Maybe add some highlights and a little red to bring out what is naturally there. And then some layers to give it body and movement."

"I'm not sure about the highlights," I told him, but he flipped through a binder until he found the page he wanted.

"This is what I'm thinking, I did this a few weeks ago on a model. Your hair is so unique, doing an all over dye would be a mistake."

Looking at the before and after picture I could see what he was saying. Where that girl was a true redhead, I could see how it would enhance my look without being too much.

"Let's go with that," I told him.

"Okay, you go and get cleaned up and I will begin to prepare the dyes," he said.

A snap of his fingers had me brought into an area where I was washed and scrubbed. Vanilla scented lotion was massaged into my skin, the girl doing it told me it was Prince Edward's favorite scent.

Once that was done, my stylist dyed my hair and then let it set while a pair of girls came to do my nails. They frowned when I asked for a neutral color on my hands and toes, but did so dutifully.

My stylist returned and washed my hair before cutting it. I was a little concerned with how much hair was falling to the floor, but when it was dried and styled I was pleasantly surprised. He really had enhanced my natural features.

At the station beside me Sulpicia Keeper was looking a little green after her initial talk with her stylist.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They want me to dye my hair gray. My stylist thinks it will look good with my coloring and set me apart from the other girls."

"Sulpicia, what do you want?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Don't let them push you into it, I think you'll look lovely either way. You want to stand out to the prince for more than your hair," I said.

Just then my makeup artist did a more dramatic version of what I normally wore for performances and then I was escorted to a rack with several day dresses all from my wardrobe. I donned in a cream tea length dress and a silver name tag was pinned to it before I was guided to another camera. Once the picture was snapped, a woman led me to a video camera setup.

"We just have a few questions for the special, Lady Isabella, then you will be free for the afternoon."

The woman asked about my trip to the place, what had been changed in my makeover. When I commented on how some of this was foreign to me she mentioned that I was one of only three fives in the competition. After talking about the abundance of excitement, how the girls had been nice so far, and how grateful I was that they had such talented professionals to help enhance our images, we were done.

While I waited for the next step, Alice approached with her hair shorn into a pixie cut. "Do you like it?"

"I think it suits you. The question is, do you like it?"

"I love it! My stylist asked if there was a cut I'd ever been too timid to try and when I told her, she jumped at the chance. I love the layers they gave you, Isabella."

"Me too, and please, call me Bella. I prefer it, but I have a feeling that will be a hard sell with most people."

"I'm sure if you tell Prince Edward, he'll happily use a more familiar name."

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. There was no time to respond though as Esme looked over our group.

"All right, it is time to give you a tour and show you to your rooms."

Esme led us out into the hallway, explaining the greater purpose of the room we'd been in.

"The Women's Room will be where you spend the most time, across the hall is the Dining Room. Tonight you'll spend your time in the Women's Room, eating dinner together and watching the Volterra Capital Report depicting your departures and the excitement of the first part of today. Wednesday night will feature a special edition of the Report on your makeovers, then next Friday you all will be there for your first live taping.

"The name of the Women's Room is accurate, as even the prince and king must be invited in."

Esme showed us the Dining Room, which was set up with a U-shaped table arrangement. The head table was obviously for the royal family, but the seats at the other two tables were assigned to us. Alice and I were at opposite tables. My seat was between Tia Lee and Lucy, and across from Rosalie Hale.

We exited that room and continued until we passed the garden doors. Esme stopped there to tell us that pre-planned events would be held out there, but for our own safety we couldn't go outside otherwise. When Alice asked why, Esme admitted the rebels have made it onto the palace grounds before.

Wonderful.

The Great Hall was just on the other side of the main entryway hall, and was used for official events. The Report Room was in the basement, and then Esme began to detail the areas that were forbidden. The wing on the main floor that housed the royal offices, as well as the third floor, which was the royal family's residence.

Finally we ascended to the second floor and Esme showed us to our rooms. Waiting for each of us inside those rooms were our three maids who could help us with anything we wanted. Alice was on the main hall, but thankfully I was tucked in a corner. My nearest neighbors were Tia, Katrina Pratt, and Heidi Banks.

"You have a few hours until you will gather for dinner in the Women's Room. You can spend them relaxing or unpacking, but remain in your room until then," Esme said in parting.

I walked into my room to see three young women in maid uniforms. The eldest introduced them, she was Nettie, then there was Maria and Vanessa.

They were so eager to be of assistance, but I was feeling overwhelmed and I really needed a chance to fall apart in private.

I convinced them that what I needed was a nap, and that they could help me prepare for dinner.

Once I was alone, I collapsed. It was all so overwhelming; the rules and structure, not to mention that I didn't get to spend my birthday with my family.

Not even the chance to play one of the instruments placed in my room calmed me. I was surprised to see a baby grand tucked in the corner, along with the violin and guitar. It was too much.

I must have dosed at some point because Nettie shook me awake to prepare for dinner. I let them dress me in an emerald green evening gown, my hair was pulled away from my face and they pinned my name tag to the left side of my bodice.

Esme was waiting in the main hallway that the Collection was housed in, leading us to the Women's Room once we were all there. On our way I saw the Dining Room was now closed off. Could the royal family be enjoying one last meal in peace?

When we stepped into the Women's Room I was amazed. The room was transformed with couches and chairs as well as some tables for us to eat at. Alice led me to a couch as the large screen flickered a moment before the opening of the Report began.

They showed moments of each girl's journey to the palace. Tanya bidding farewell to her fans, various others sharing tearful goodbyes with their family. When they got to me, I was astonished by the story they painted. The goodbye with my father, singing the national anthem, even speaking with the crowd at the airport was shown to make me look like a princess in the making.

I turned to see the others were looking at me as if I were a threat.

Dinner after the Report was quiet. My mind wandered to Ren and how she chattered away during meals. I would miss that.

After the meal was completed, Esme told us girls to go to bed so we would be well rested to meet Prince Edward in the morning. Alice tried to cheer me up, saying the girls were snooty to her too and that I should act like it doesn't bother me.

"That will really piss them off " she added.

I returned to my room to find my maids waiting. They helped me get ready for bed, once again pinning my name tag to my knee-length nightgown.

"I'm going to bed, why would I need to wear it?" I asked.

"You need to wear it at all times, so you can be identified," Maria supplied.

 _In case the rebels attack and I'm killed before people know me._ I thought. I climbed on the bed and my maids bowed before Nettie curled up on the bench at the end of my bed.

"What are you doing?"

"One of us needs to stay with you, in case you need something during the night," Nettie explained.

Sighing, I looked to the girls. "The cord on the wall, would that notify you I needed you?"

"It would," Nettie answered.

"Then just for tonight, could I have some privacy? Because I will won't have any after tonight."

My maids looked amongst themselves, before they nodded. "Goodnight, Lady Isabella."

Finally, I had a little bit of peace.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, so originally, this wasn't going to post this week. I was holding off to add in the first official start of the competition, but then I thought about it and this chapter has a natural end, even if it is a little shorter than the others. Hope you enjoy! Thank you to all of my reviewers, you make all of this worth it. And to my wifey, mizzdee, who gets to enjoy this as a reader, here's a little something extra for your birthday.**

 **The conversation between Edward and Bella in this chapter is influenced by The Selection. Phrases are borrowed, but the scene ends very differently than the book does. Credit to Kiera Cass for the gilded cage and dear to dearest exchanges, I only changed them a little.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 6**

With my maids gone, I went to my backpack and emptied the contents onto the bed.

The pictures were easiest, those I tucked into the frame on my large vanity mirror. One thing we had as a family of fives was a nice camera. I had tried my hand at it, but my photos weren't art, they were snapshots. Still, it meant we had plenty of photos together over the years.

Next, I took the outfit I had packed for when I eventually leave, and walked into my closet. There was enough room for months of dresses, but there was only a week's worth of everything. It made sense, why make a full wardrobe that would never be worn.

I sat the outfit on a shelf and returned to my few keepsakes. The box of jewelry and trinkets went on the long table that sat bare near the door, along with the first sculpture Ren had made for me. The bell my father had given me just this morning took a place of pride on my nightstand, while the jar with the traitor penny was harder to place. Finally, I sat it on the far side of my nightstand, but the tightness in my chest didn't lessen.

I walked over to the balcony doors and opened them, but it didn't help. Everything came crashing down on me. My homesickness. Missing Ren. My anger with Jacob for how he acted, and that I now had to move on from him with the world watching. Then there were the girls who already wanted me gone based off a two minute clip on the Report.

My breaths came in pants and I couldn't slow my racing heart. I needed to get out of here.

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran out into the hall and down the stairs. Turning towards the doors I'd seen that afternoon, I bolted when they came into sight before a pair of guards stepped into my path.

"My Lady, what are you doing?" the first guard asked.

"Need … outside," I panted.

"Miss, you can't go out, please return to your room," the second one told me.

The world began to spin and I collapsed, the first guard dropped his staff to catch me.

"My Lady?" he called before a voice rang out behind us.

"Unhand her!"

"Your Highness, I can't, she collapsed … I only tried to stop her from hurting herself."

"What was she doing?" the prince asked.

"Trying to get outside," the second guard told him.

"Open the door and then fetch Dr. Cullen. And no one is to know about this."

"What should I tell him, Your Highness?"

"Tell him that the prince needs him out in the garden," Prince Edward said.

I felt hands shift under me, and soon I was lifted against a firm chest as it moved through the doorway and into the night air of the garden. Prince Edward walked us to a bench before he sat down.

"I'm sorry for carrying you, but if you collapsed, I want to make sure you are all right before I let you walk. What is your name, My Dear?"

"Don't call me that, I'm no dearer to you than any of the other birds you've locked inside this gilded cage," I shot back at him. He was the reason I was in this mess.

"Why shouldn't I call you 'My Dear'? All of you are dear to me. I am hoping that by the end of this I will find which one of you is dearest to me. Besides, I can't call you by your name if you don't tell me. It is too dark out here to read your name tag."

"I'm Lady Isabella," I told him.

"Why are you crying, Lady Isabella?" he asked.

"Because this is all too much. This contest is insanity. This isn't how a person is meant to fall in love-"

"Have you been in love before?" he questioned abruptly.

"Yes."

"You're lucky then," he said sadly. "My parents' are happy with what their Collection brought them and I'm ready for the same. I want a partner and a confidant. I'm ready to find my wife."

"That's where you're wrong. If he had loved me as much as I loved him, I would be lucky. But he didn't, and now I'm thousands of miles from home, alone and trapped here. I spent my birthday surrounded by people who would love to see me gone-"

"Your birthday was today? Was nothing done to celebrate you?"

"Not here. And stop cutting me off, it's rude," I chastised him.

"I'm sorry, you are right. But perhaps I can give you something for your birthday. Since you feel the palace is a cage, I will instruct the guards to let you out at night, as long as you go no farther than this bench. Is that agreeable to you?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to meet until tomorrow? How will that work?"

"I will tell them after we meet, so neither of us gets in trouble. But I do need you to keep tonight to yourself."

"Your Highness?" a male called behind us.

"Carlisle, would you check out Lady Isabella? She collapsed by the garden doors a few minutes ago."

"Very well," Carlisle responded. The prince sat me on the bench and stood to give Dr. Cullen space.

The doctor was younger than I thought he would be. But he quickly checked my pulse and breathing, asking questions as he did. Once he was done, he looked to Edward.

"It was likely a panic attack. When you're surrounded by 34 girls all fighting for the same man-"

"Or the crown he can give you," I added.

"Right, for some they're one and the same."

"Which are you fighting for?" the prince asked.

"I'm not fighting for anything. I'm just hoping for a fresh start, to forget … and to enjoy the food until you send me packing."

"If you're here for the food you must be a four," Carlisle commented.

"A five," I corrected.

"Ah, a starving artist," Carlisle joked.

"You're not helping, Carlisle," Prince Edward scolded the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. Lady Isabella, I hope you are here enjoying the food until the bitter end."

Dr. Carlisle Cullen left us alone, and Prince Edward sat beside me again. "I hope you stay as well. I can't imagine what it would look like if you really tried. Pleasant dreams, My Dear."

I felt his lips press against my forehead before he was gone and I was alone again. I took a few more minutes to calm down and wipe my tear-stained face before I returned to the doors. I was let in without a word and I returned to my room. I washed my feet so the dirt from the garden was gone and then climbed into bed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lack of posts the last two weekends, I wasn't able to get this chapter finished in time for the first weekend. This week was rough as well, as RL decided to kick me in the gut as one of my co-workers was killed in a car accident. I'm pushing through as much of this as I can this weekend to see what I can give you without a cliffie.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 7**

I woke up, mortified by my behavior the night before. Had I really scolded the crown prince of Volterra? I could only hope he'd let me apologize before he dismissed me.

Around my room, my maids flitted about, completing various tasks. It wasn't until Nettie pulled back the curtains on the window beside the balcony door that I had to admit that I was awake.

While I had been careful to clean my feet last night, I had missed the bit of dirt on my nightgown. The girls said nothing as they prepared my bath and asked which dress I wanted to wear. There was a beautiful cream dress with blue flowers on it. I told them I would wear that and then slipped into the large tub.

My maids were more like me than the other girls in the competition, I had a better chance finding friendship with them, but I wasn't sure their rigid palace training would allow them to open up to me. After all, I was now a three, even if I didn't feel like it.

After relaxing in the bath, Nettie used some of the ribbons I brought from home to weave into my hair as she put half of it up. The care she took to dry and style it was impressive, all the while Maria did my makeup and Vanessa smoothed lotion over my skin.

I put on my heels and then was shown to my personal jewelry cache. Feeling self-conscious, I asked Nettie to fetch my songbird necklace while I picked out the smallest diamonds I could find.

I stepped out into the foyer at the top of the stairs and was alone. For the next twenty minutes people trickled out and found places to settle in. Two girls came out in similar dresses and then ran back to their rooms to change.

There was a theme in the outfits. They all glittered like jewels. While they already looked like ones, I looked like a five in a pretty dress. I felt plain.

Esme arrived and led us downstairs. But where we all expected to go to the dining room, we were instead led to the Great Hall. I thought they might be having an event to welcome us, but as we entered, I saw rows of small tables set for a meal, but there was no food.

"Before you eat in front of the royal family, we need to go over etiquette and how to act when entering a room with the royal family or when they enter the room you're in. Take a seat anywhere," Esme said.

I sat down with Lucy to my right and Alice in front of me. I noticed the camera crew in the corner and sighed when I saw they weren't recording yet.

Lucy leaned over and asked about my necklace. When I told her it was from home, she said that was smart as it wasn't as heavy as what was made by the jewelers. I mentioned that whoever won would need to get used to it.

"Well, I guess we both better train in how to wear it, since you were a favorite at the airport," Lucy joked.

I snorted out a laugh and Esme turned. "A Lady never speaks above a gentle murmur at meals."

I felt her stare.

"Your training on how to be the next princess of Volterra begins now. Any mistakes will be reported to the royal family, so be careful to always show your best self in public.

"When you enter a room with a royal, you curtsey and wait for them to address you, then you can continue. Never speak to them unless spoken to, or given liberty to speak freely. Prince Edward will likely be the one to do that with you."

For the next half hour we were instructed on which glass and utensil was for what. How we would always be served from the right and to never pick up something from a communal plate with our hands.

I was starving, but before I could wonder if we would ever practice our new table manners, Edward walked in, causing the girls to perk up immediately.

"My apologies, Esme, but I wanted to introduce myself to my Collection. I know you must be hungry, so I will not keep you long. I would like to work my way through the rows, and just speak with you each briefly. I must beg your forgiveness, it will take me a little while to learn all your names. You have me outnumbered."

Edward approached Carmen, who was in the front left seat. He escorted her to a couch along the wall, out of earshot.

Each conversation was only a few minutes, and as girls grew restless they spoke amongst themselves in the whisper that Esme had instructed us to use. Alice and Lucy wondered what he could be asking in so short a time.

The camera crew came and spoke to the girls waiting for their moment with the prince. When they arrived at our little group they asked about our first day and our maids. I gushed about my trio, saying they'd built me the perfect wardrobe and I was excited to see what they came up with for me next.

Lucy was her usual poised self when she returned, though she looked a little nervous. When Alice walked back, she looked as if she wanted to skip the last few feet.

I walked up, smiling when Prince Edward made a point to check my name tag as he greeted me. He offered me his hand as I stepped onto the raised platform thd couch sat on.

"How did you sleep last night, My Dear?"

"I'm not 'Your Dear' yet, Your Highness. And to answer your question, I slept well once I was able to relax."

"I'm glad to hear it, My … Isabella."

"Before we go any further, I want to apologize for my behavior. I was so overwhelmed, but that isn't an excuse. You could have thrown me out for so many things, so the fact that I'm allowed to stay means the world to me."

"Your honesty is something I admire. You're transparent, even given my station," Prince Edward admitted. "I do have a question for you. I know you came here for reasons other than me, but do you believe there's a chance loving feelings could grow between us?"

I sighed, this could be what sent me home. "In the interest of honesty, since you admire it so much, the answer is no. If circumstances were different, I'm sure something could develop. After all, you're kind, thoughtful, and handsome. But my heart still belongs to someone else, no matter how much I wish it didn't."

I could feel the traitor tears threatening to fall, but before they could start, I noticed that Prince Edward became upset as well. "Please don't cry. I can't stand it when women cry; I don't know how to handle it."

That confession made me laugh. He could run a country, but tears were his undoing.

"Would you like to be sent home so that you could be with your love?" Though he offered me the option, it was clear the idea bothered him.

"No, he made it clear that he wants someone who needs to be provided for, not a partner. Besides, I did this for my family."

"The stipend? That was what made you agree, along with the needed distance between you and your fool of an ex."

I smiled at the idea that they both thought the other a fool. "What you give them for a week means that they have more options. They don't have to worry about food, or if someone gets sick. There's a safety net we've never even dreamed of having." Just then, an idea came to me. "I have an proposition for you. If you keep me, I'll be your inside man, or woman as it would be. I'll be the confidant and friend you need until you figure out who you want to fill that role permanently."

"I accept. It will be nice to not need to be so guarded with you. Now, would you allow me to call you 'My Dear'?"

"No."

The prince shook his head. "None of the other girls mind it, in fact they rather like it."

"And that, My Prince, is why I don't," I told him.

He bid me goodbye, promising that he wasn't going to give up on this.

It wasn't much longer before he excused the majority of us, asking those of us he'd told to remain to do so.

Alice and I walked out and she didn't hide her disappointment that he hadn't asked her to stay. I told her that Lucy would demurely tell us about it when she returned.

We reached the doors to the dining room and entered as a group. Collectively, we curtseyed, standing when we heard Queen Elizabeth's voice.

"Ladies, please be seated, I'm sure you are hungry. On behalf of the royal family, I would like to welcome you to our home. I cannot wait to get to know you all in the coming days and weeks."

We moved to our seats and in an organized manner the butlers removed to coverings on our plates to reveal eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

I began to eat, trying to remember everything Esme told us when Prince Edward entered alone.

I watched as he greeted his parents, speaking to a butler before taking a seat and eating himself.

My eyes landed on the empty chair beside me and then looked around counting chairs. Eight girls had not returned from their meeting with the prince.

Rosalie Hale was the one who spoke, obviously answering the question we all were thinking. "They're gone."


	9. Chapter 8

**Another chapter, this one is the beginning of some of what I love about how I'm playing with these stories. As some of you might know, Carlisle is my favorite Cullen. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward, but Carlisle is more interesting in my opinion. So while there is a doctor in the Selection series, he played no major role, so I'm filling him in with Carlisle and beefing up the character. And let me tell you, that man has some opinions and ideas of his own. You'll see more as he pops in and out of this.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 8**

My eyes snapped up to Rosalie's. "Gone, you mean …?"

"They were eliminated," she answered.

I looked into her steel blue eyes, her blonde hair coiled like a halo atop her head. She wasn't being smug, just honest.

And just like that, we'd we'd dropped down to 27 girls.

Taking another bite, I looked for Sasha and Zafrina, the two other fives, to see how they were enjoying their breakfast, but they weren't there. They were both part of the first elimination. I was the only five left. If it hadn't been for our run in last night, would I be gone too?

I needed to distract myself, so when my eyes landed on a platter of tarts in front of me, I decided to give them a try. Using the tongs, I placed one on my plate and took a bite.

The moan that escaped my lips was far from ladylike, but thankfully it was a respectable volume.

"Are you enjoying your breakfast, Lady Isabella?" Prince Edward asked.

I felt the eyes bore into me as I responded. "It is all delicious, Your Highness, but this tart in particular is wondrous. My sister has a sweet tooth that is worse than mine, and if she could taste this she would weep for joy."

"Cry … from a tart? You cannot be serious?"

"Sweets are very serious to my sister and I," I teased.

"Serious enough to make a bet?" the prince asked.

"What do I have to offer you that you don't already have, Your Highness?"

Edward shifted in his seat. "Name your terms, and I will tell you."

Thinking, I knew what would really make me happy. "If I win, I get to wear pants for a week."

Edward smirked at my request. "And if I win, you'll go for a stroll through the gardens with me tomorrow."

Once I agreed, Edward told all of us to write to our families to let them know we were well and they would be delivered today. My letter would go with the tarts. The amused look on the queen's face at our bet gave me hope that I was doing this right.

Given the bit of free time, I wrote to tell everyone that I was well and about my brief time there. I told them about my trio of maids and how I hoped that I could get them to open up to me. I mentioned Alice and how sweet she was and then I gave them my first impression of Prince Edward. How he was generous and kind and I was surprised how down to earth he seemed. I closed the letter with a hint to Ren that these tarts nearly brought tears to my eyes.

Unfortunately, a butler arrived later that evening to deliver my letters from my family and word from the prince. "Apologies, Lady Isabella, but your sister did not cry. Prince Edward said that he will be by at five o'clock tomorrow to pick you up for your date."

While I was sad that I would not be receiving pants, the letters from my family were a welcome gift. Opening the thick envelope, I smiled as I recognized my father's handwriting.

 _Kitten,_

 _I am so proud of you, Sweetheart. You were so beautiful and poised on the Report. I must beg you not to spoil Ren so much. Three boxes of tarts on your first day, I'm concerned for how she will be a month from now if you continue to shower her with such things. Everything is fine here. Jacob was by helping with some paperwork so I gave him a box to take home to his family._

 _Em says that he loves and misses you, and he also asks for sweets with your next letter._

 _Ren has been chattering around with a million questions, so I will let her write you as well. For now, know that we all miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Prince Edward sent three boxes of tarts to my house? That was more than excessive. And I was not happy that Jacob was benefitting from me being here. Flipping to the next letter, I was excited to hear from Ren.

My father was right, she was a ball of energy in her letter, asking questions about the prince for a page and a half. It had to have been the sugar because this was a lot, even by Renata's standards. Her letter ended with an 'I love you' and with that, I was on to my mother's letter.

Her's was shorter but she too told me she was proud. The messenger from the palace had informed her that our household was the only one to receive a gift with the letters, so she praised me for already catching the prince's eye. I was to continue what I was doing. With the end of my final letter from home, I grew tired.

My family was well, and now I had these letters, little pieces of proof that I had done this, for a time in the future when this would all be a memory.

I passed the day, waiting to see what my stroll with the prince would be like.

The knock on my door came just as the clock struck five.

Nettie answered the door and all three of the girls dropped into a curtsey when Prince Edward entered. With a nod to them, he took my arm and led us to the staircase.

"I'm sorry that your sister didn't cry," he said.

"No you're not," I teased.

"Fair enough, because it still would have flustered me from across the country. Perhaps next time, we can try to make her laugh."

I smiled at the idea that he was already planning our next bet. My thoughts wandered to Ren, and it made me miss her. She would love all of this.

"What are you thinking about that made you look so sad?" Prince Edward asked.

"Not sad, I'm just missing my family. I've never spent a night away before and it is odd not to have them around."

"Will you tell me about them?"

"I don't know where to start. I'm the third of five children -"

"Five," he exclaimed. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, but that is hard for me to imagine as an only child."

"Most families out in the world have a lot of kids. Besides the fact that they can't afford contraception, more people means more income, which helps them to survive."

"Is that something you would want?"

"Yes," I answered honestly. "Even when we fought I loved having them around. My sister's most of all."

By this time, we'd arrived at the garden doors and I noticed the camera crew, Edward didn't pay them any mind, until they began to follow us outside. With a shake of his head, they remained inside, filming us from afar.

With the doors closed, we were alone except a few guards.

"I apologize that we cannot be completely alone, but I've asked them to give us a wide berth. Now, please continue about your family."

So I did. I told him about my father, a sculptor and carver who was stoic, but still affectionate. My mother, who was all about the hustle, and was probably the most excited person in the country that I was here.

"My mother always said I was meant for more, so being picked for this made her incandescently happy."

From there I told him about Tyler, who has fallen out with my family because he was embarrassed of our caste. Vicky and her husband James, who would likely have her twins while I was still here. Then I told him about Renata, who I was closest to since we were only two years apart. We were polar opposites, with her being the optimist and me being the realist. I told him that Alice reminded me of Ren, which was why I was drawn to her. Finally, I told him about Emmett.

"He doesn't know his craft?" Edward asked when I told him about how he wanted to play sports and enjoyed science.

"Emmett is still young, he'll figure it out," I defended him.

When we finished that topic I noticed we were at the edge of the forest.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you ask me for a date as your prize?"

"There's no need to wonder, I intended to tell you exactly what I want." The tone of his voice and the secluded setting set off alarms in my head and I remembered what Jenks said.

When Prince Edward stepped closer I didn't think, I only acted. My knee flew up and Edward was on the ground. He let out a strangled moan and the guards descended. They looked as confused as the prince, but he had the presence of mind to dismiss them.

It took a few minutes for the prince to regain his breath and stand again, but when he did, his expression was harsh. "Why in the world did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, but it was how you said that and what I was told by the aid before I left Carolina … I'm not ready to do, that, especially outside, and it being my first -"

"You thought," he jumped in to end my rambling. "I'm a gentleman, Lady Isabella. When have I ever given you the impression that I would do that. You know what, go to your room, your dinner will be brought there. Apparently, I need to get to the bottom of a few things tonight and handle this."

I tried to apologize, but the prince stormed off before I could open my mouth.

I waited about ten minutes, giving the camera crew a chance to leave and then snuck into my room to find a box waiting on my bed.

"Prince Edward's butler had it delivered as soon as you left," Maria said.

"Open it, Lady Isabella, we're dying to see what it is," Vanessa said.

"Girls, behave," Nettie tried to reprimand them but I brushed it off.

"No, it is all right."

I lifted the lid and saw a few pairs of pants and a note.

 _Lady Isabella,_

 _Please wear these only during your free time. And thank you in advance for a wonderful evening._

 _HRH Edward Masen_

I was a horrible person.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 9**

My maids began to flutter around again, but I begged them to calm down. "My meal is being delivered by the butlers tonight. So please, show them in when they arrive, I'm going to change."

I took the box of pants and just sat them in my closet, they'd be sitting there tomorrow after I was gone. I found the shelf with the yoga pants and swiped a tank top from the shelf above it. I snuck into the bathroom and changed, washing my makeup off and braiding my hair to sit over right shoulder. Exiting the bathroom, the table was set with a full meal. I looked at the offerings and was drawn to the soup as the room was a little chilly.

I brought the bowl to my place setting and tasted the creamy soup. I had just finished my fifth spoonful when my throat began to itch and I wheezed a breath. Nettie ran to check on me, but I already felt the room go dark.

I woke up later, wrapped in a warm cable knit sweater, with large toggle closures holding it together. Nettie was at my side, but my attention was on the trio across the room. Esme, Carlisle, and Prince Edward were in quiet conversation until they noticed I'd woken up.

Carlisle was the first to approach, checking my vitals before he smiled down at me. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You had an allergic reaction to the lobster bisque. As a former five, you likely never had much shellfish, so you wouldn't know about it. I administered two rounds of epinephrine, and I brought you an EpiPen so that you can dose yourself before seeking medical help if you ever have another reaction. For now, just rest tonight and return to the competition tomorrow if you're feeling up to it. Your maids know what to look out for, so I'll leave you for the night. Send for me if you begin to feel worse."

Carlisle left and Esme and the prince approached. "His Highness told me what you told him, but I would like to know exactly what was said to you."

I tried to take a deep breath, but it rattled in my chest. "When Jenks came to go over all the Collection details, he told me it wouldn't be wise to refuse the prince anything. A date, or a kiss, or whatever else he might want. I was shocked. And when we were alone in the garden, I panicked. I'm sorry."

"I will handle speaking with the necessary people to squash this amongst the Collection, but I know the source of this, so there is no stopping that," Esme said to Prince Edward.

"You really believe that?" he responded.

"I lived through the last Collection, I know the games he plays," Esme hissed.

"Rest, Lady Isabella, and I will see you in the morning." Esme darted out of the room, leaving Prince Edward and I alone at last.

"When my maids return, I'll tell them to pack my things. I will be gone as soon as Carlisle says that I am cleared."

"You want to leave?" he asked.

"Want to, you seemed done with me tonight in the garden, I just assumed …"

Edward moved forward, taking my hand in his. "Don't, because I have no intention of sending you away. I was upset that you thought so little of me, and that someone here put that idea in your head, in the entire Collection's head. The truth of the matter is you may hate the term, but you are dear to me. Your honesty and your tenacity is not something I am used to and I find it refreshing.

"When the butler burst into my room to stop me from eating the soup … I thought you had been poisoned because of me. And seeing you lying in this bed, it killed me. You are my first real friend, and I don't want to cause you pain, not when that is what you came here to escape. I just ask that when the girls ask about me, you will speak kindly of my treatment of you."

"I have no reason to do otherwise. But can I ask a favor?"

He leaned in, "Name it."

"When we are alone, would you mind calling me Bella? That's what the few friends I have call me."

His smile lit up his entire face. "I will, if you will call me Edward. No title, just Edward."

"How about Teddy?" I teased.

"Even better," he agreed.

In that moment, my maids returned with some chicken noodle soup and bread, so Edward excused himself, wishing us all a good night.

I ate the soup and bread, then I turned in for the night, feeling the weight of the day catch up with me.

The next morning, I got ready and was down early for breakfast. Each girl eyed me as they entered, but it wasn't until the royal family entered and we curtseyed that Rosalie asked what they all wanted to know.

"Prince Edward was a perfect gentleman. We went for a walk in the garden and he asked about my family. He was very sweet."

"What happened at dinner? You were both missing and then the soup was taken away right before it was served," Rosalie continued.

"I had an allergic reaction to the lobster, but they didn't know that at first. I gave the prince quite the fright apparently."

Before Carmen could ask for more details a guard ran in and whispered to the king.

"Girls, get behind the head table, now!"

We barely had time to stand before the first window shattered with the impact of a large rock. The king began hitting buttons on a panel and large metal curtains lowered.

Queen Elizabeth ushered the girls behind the table as they made it to her. Alice and I ran the last few feet when another rock broke the glass just before the curtain closed off the wall. We dove to the ground to avoid the glass and I felt a pair of hands on my arm.

"Are either of you injured?" Edward asked.

"I'm not, Alice?"

"I'm okay," she whispered.

"Then get to the other girls, I need to speak to my father," he said as he helped us to our feet.

Reaching the head table, the queen led us to a settee. "All will be well, ladies. The rebels are just showing themselves."

I looked around, most of the girls were frantic, Katrina had fainted, but the royals seemed mostly unaffected. King Edward had the queen tucked into his side as he and Edward spoke to the head guard.

"Alice, you need to wipe your face and hold it together. Look at the queen, that is how we must act to prove we're ready to be the prince's wife."

Alice put herself together and took my hands. "Thank you, Bella, you're right."

We watched as Edward checked on the girls one by one. When he reached us, I stood to give him and Alice a moment of privacy. He finished with her and then offered me his hand to sit once again.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine, but I wanted to warn you, the girls believe we ate together last night. I told them you were kind and very concerned when I had my allergic reaction."

"Thank you. I appreciate the kind explanation"

"My maids, what will happen to them?" I questioned when my mind jumped to the thought.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Who is protecting them from the rebels?"

"The guards are good at alerting everyone and they know where to hide. We normally have an alarm when they attack but they dismantled it last time and we are still repairing it."

"Who are the rebels?" I questioned.

"Which group? There are two. Though my father doesn't have faith in my theory, the Northerners are more interested in damage and if they get in they usually search but don't kill. The Southerners are far more lethal. When they take a hostage they aren't returned. They attack two or three times year, while the northerners will attack more frequently. This is the Northern rebels. I just hope they don't make it to the royal quarters, I've had to replace more cameras than I can count."

"Cameras?" I asked.

"I like to dabble in photography."

"How are you handling a room filled with crying women?" This question was meant to lighten the mood.

"I'm overwhelmed, to be honest."

"Try patting their back and telling them everything will be fine. Most of the time we want reassurance, not for you to magically fix all our problems."

He shot me an incredulous look. "It can't be that simple. I hope you'll remain to teach me more of these tricks."

"Where would I go?"

"Home. Two girls have asked to be allowed to leave if this attack ever ends."

I shook my head. "They may say that now, but as soon as it is over they will change their mind."

"We shall see. Who do you think I should ask out next, Bella?"

"Alice, she's a sweetheart and one of the only person to be truly nice to me so far," I admitted.

"I will take that into consideration. But for now, I better move on."

They held us for a while longer, then new guards arrived to tell us the palace was secure.

Alice and I walked arm in arm, whispering about Edward. How sweet and normal he acted, how he had graciously given me the pants I had asked for even though I had lost.

"He asked me out," she whispered. "I hope I don't have to wait too long."

"If he asked, he'll follow through quickly," I told her.

We returned to our rooms, and when I walked in, I was shocked by what I saw.

My maids were huddled together, with Vanessa in the center of them crying uncontrollably.

When they noticed me, they moved to stand, but I simply tugged Nettie to the side.

"Did the rebels get in?" I whispered.

"No, but whenever the rebels attack Vanessa becomes a wreck."

"Why?"

Moving us further from the girls she whispered. "Maria was born in the palace, I was an orphan who was brought here as a young girl from the orphanage, but Vanessa and her father came here to be servants when their debts became too high.

"Vanessa doesn't have a lifetime of palace life to be used to it. And during a bad attack a year ago … the rebels had on guard uniforms and one of them grabbed her. He tried to drag her off, but thankfully a real guard found them before he could do anything. When the guard killed the rebel, he landed on top of her and she was covered in his blood. Ever since then, she panics when there is an attack."

"Has she seen a doctor about it?" I asked.

"Right after they tended to her physically but no one helped with the problem of living with the aftermath. And if they believe she is unfit, she will be sent to the kitchen or laundry."

When I looked at her confused, she sighed.

"To be a maid, to be the seen part of the staff is an honor, and she is proud that she was assigned to part of the Collection, we all are."

"I will keep her secret, but for now I need your help getting her into my bed."

It took a little work, but we got her under the covers and I sat beside her, stroking her hair. I had never realized there was so much hierarchy within the castes, but it made sense. I would do everything in my power to help Vanessa as well as the others.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the kind words, this chapter brings us to events about halfway through the first book. Don't worry, there are three in their story, and I will be ending this beyond where the first trilogy stops so you have plenty more time with Teddy and His Dear. (That was a happy accident with the nicknames, but I love it) Let's see what happens when Lady Isabella continues her journey. Kiera Cass also owns the "inconvenient love" line, it was too perfect not to put in.**

 **Also, apologies for the lapse the past weekends, in preparation for my annual trip to Forks I didn't have much writing time, but now I'm letting the world of Twilight inspire the flowing of words. It just took some time to both re-read the second half of book one for reference and churn out chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 10**

The following morning, Esme told us at breakfast that the camera crews had caught footage of the attack.

"The king is most upset about this, because it was an attack that barely warranted notice, but since it is out there, the royal family is requesting that you write your families so they know you're safe and well. You can spend the day as you wish, there will be no lessons," Esme explained.

So I wrote my letter and then returned to my room. My maids were wonderfully entertaining as we played cards. I learned just how many people worked in the palace. For every ten that were seen, there were one hundred working tirelessly behind the scenes. There were people who did nothing but clean the palace windows, since the task took so long that once they were done, it was time to start at the beginning. I knew about the kitchen staff and laundresses, but I wasn't aware that there were seamstresses, jewelers, craftspeople, it was dizzying.

I also found out which guards they thought were cute, and which members of the Collection the staff was betting on. What shocked me the most was I was a top ten pick.

The following day was another lazy one that I chose to spend with them. Nettie thought it was inappropriate, but when I told her it was what I wanted, she smiled and found the cards.

During a particularly heated game of spades, we were shocked to find Edward standing in the doorway. My maids jumped up and curtseyed, greeting their prince with the greatest respect. Nettie stuttered out that there was still work to do on my dress for Friday, causing the trio to scurry.

"Your maids were well matched to you," Edward commented once they passed him. "They seem to genuinely care for you, which is rare."

"They are wonderful girls, and I care about them too."

I watched as Edward walked around the room. "I didn't pay attention to much beyond you the other night, but your room seems impersonal."

"It isn't really my room, I'm borrowing it for as long as you'll have me," I answered.

"What is your room like at home?" he asked.

"It is in the attic of our house, so it has a lot of exposed beams. It is hot in the summer and chilly in the winter, but thankfully Carolina doesn't get too cold. The windows opens out to the roof, so I used to sit out there a lot. Ren loves it up there, even with her own room, she still found her way into my bed more often than not. I told her she could sleep up there while I was gone."

By that time, Edward had found his way to my vanity mirror. "You and Ren look a lot alike."

Nodding, I stood to face him. "Not that I mind, but was there a purpose for this visit?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "Since you're my friend and confidant, we need a way to communicate. Involving maids and butlers would draw too much attention to it, we will save that for official dates."

"Did you have something specific in mind?" I asked.

We tried running our hands through our hair, and touching our nose, but both were ruled out. Then I thought of something. Tugging on my ear, he did the same and it was inconspicuous enough to work if we made eye contact first.

"Meetings will likely happen in the evenings, after dinner."

I agreed and Edward looked as if he might be ready to leave when something caught his eye. Too late, I realized it was my penny jar. He picked it up and looked to me questioningly.

"When I sang for an old friend they made a point of paying me a penny for my song," I gave him the truth that I could.

He replaced the jar and with a wink, he was gone.

Our first Volterra Capital Report was upon us, but thankfully we were only expected to look pretty. My maids accomplished that by making me a beautiful deep blue dress and pairing it with pearl accessories. The necklace had a wire so thin that they seemed to float along my collarbone while my hair had pearl pins and my earrings were simple pearl and diamond studs.

We were told to be outside the Report room ten minutes before the show went live. As I stood there alone, it seemed ten minutes meant different things to different people. When I entered the room, there was a ton of activity. Finishing touches were being placed, including tiered seating for the Collection. A few girls were primping, and off in a corner, I saw the queen with Teddy. He was straightening his suit jacket while she attempted to tame his cowlicks, soon giving up and allowing the natural disarray to remain.

Esme escorted the newest group of us to the seating area, and instead of fighting for one of the seats in the front, I went to the back row. Alice joined me a minute or two later and I loved her for giving up a better seat to sit with me. As the seats began to fill, Alice leaned in.

"I've wanted to talk to you, but you've been missing," Alice said.

"I'm sorry, I was taking it easy, between the allergy and the rebels, I needed some peace. Tomorrow I will meet you in the Women's Room, I promise."

Before we could say more, Kim asked if her hairpins were falling out. Alice began to check while Didyme asked if she had lipstick on her teeth. When I assured her she didn't, she put her head between her knees.

Looking away so I didn't laugh, my eyes caught Edward as he looked my way. Watching, I couldn't help but smile when he tugged on his ear, quickly returning the gesture. Tonight would end interestingly, it seemed.

Didyme threw up beside me and Esme rushed over with a trash bin and told her to stay in the back row. Katrina spun around in her seat and threatened her if she got sick near her again.

A few moments later the anthem began to play, signaling the beginning of the Report. I sat up straight, knowing that I had to make my family proud tonight.

King Edward started the program with a briefing about the unsuccessful rebel attack and the advisors took their turns giving their updates. It seemed the rebels were blamed for everything. From the shortage of local officers in Atlin to the delay in the road repairs in Sumner.

Garrett entered the stage after announcing that the first week had already included the elimination of eight girls, and that the next Report would focus on the remaining girls. I was almost ready to panic, but Garrett approached Edward, which clearly caught him off guard.

Edward looked towards me and I winked, which seemed to relax him some as he prepared to answer the questions posed to him. But with the first question, he almost ruined everything.

"Prince Edward, I have to begin by asking this, your Collection seems to be sweet and demure, does that description truly match them?"

"Most of them are, although one took the opportunity to scold me during our first meeting," Edward said.

The girls began to whisper and I realized they were thinking about that day in the Great Hall. When Alice turned to me, I quietly admitted that it was likely me he was talking about, but that he was playing it up for Garrett.

Garrett asked Edward if that girl was one of the first eliminated and he said no, he forgave her because she was obviously homesick and he plans to keep her around for a while. I smiled at that, excited to be able to tell Edward how relaxed and easy he was with Garrett during his interview.

The rest of the Report went quickly, as did dinner. Once dinner was over, I returned to my room to wait for the prince to fetch me. My maids were disappointed when I sent them away, wanting to see the prince.

When the knock came shortly after the girls left, I opened the door for Edward.

"Where are your maids?" Edward asked.

"I sent them away for the night, I do it every night after dinner."

Edward shook his head. "If you insist on sending all three of them away, I will put a guard on your door."

"Teddy, please, I wouldn't be able to sleep if there was someone watching me."

"They would remain outside, but you aren't supposed to be alone. If you promise to keep a maid with you at night, I may not assign a guard to you. But enough of that, I would like to take you out for a walk so that we can speak in private."

I took Edward's offered arm and he began to lead me downstairs but in the main hallway we ran into Tanya, Senna, and Tia. The three of them glared as Edward nodded to them as we passed.

Once we made it outside he led me to our bench and sat down facing the opposite direction as I was so we could look at each other easier when speaking.

"So it seems the girls who were considering leaving changed their minds. Are you glad for that? Or do you wish events would help you pick through the crowd?" I asked.

"I would like to think that I'm worth the risk. I feel like I'm risking so much, so I would hope you all would meet me halfway," he admitted.

"What are you risking? Our lives have been completely altered while you are in your home, surrounded by your family and advisors, with us conforming to your schedule," I asked.

"What you're saying is true, but I spend my day making decisions for the country with no help from my father. Yet when I implement something he comes behind me and changes it because he believes I am doing it wrong. He wants to see how I will rule, but it is a lot of pressure with him judging everything. Then while I'm with one of you, I'm thinking about ruling, and the same is true when I'm in my offices.

"It is embarrassing to have your private life broadcast to the country. I have one chance at this and if I'm honest I am excited and terrified by the lot of you. I have no experience at dating normally and I never will. I don't get a redo at finding my soulmate, which has me questioning every decision I make.

"What if I dismiss one of you for what seems like a valid reason and I discover later they were the one I couldn't live without? I'm just wishing that I will be able to find someone who can stand me for the rest of my life. What if the person I choose leaves when things get rough, or if I don't find anyone at all?"

I was shocked by his impassioned speech. He truly believed that he might not find someone to love who loved him back. I placed my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. "If your life is as upside down as you say it is, then she has to be here somewhere. In my experience, true love is usually the most inconvenient kind."

My eyes drift to the palace and I don't turn from the facade until Edward takes my hand. "What are you looking for? I know that I still have your attention but your eyes are always searching when I bring you out here."

"I'm looking for the cameras or people who would be watching us," I admitted.

"No one is there. Just Seth at the door. He's discrete."

I wanted to change the subject, so I moved onto a topic I was more comfortable with. "I hope you like Alice when you go on your date."

I saw the look that crossed his face, like he wasn't sure he would. "Why don't you like the idea of people watching you, besides the obvious."

"I like being under the radar, it will make it easier when I leave."

"I hate to tell you this, Bella, but this doesn't end when you go home. People will be interested in you for the rest of your life. My mother still talks to people from her Collection and even after all these years it is this way. Ask Esme, between her position in the palace and Carlisle's job as the royal physician and a minor advisor, they live in the shadow of that time of her life. But she is close to her best friend, so she is happy."

I sighed. I would never escape this.

"Why do you want to stay here? You're easy for me to read Bella, and it is clear to me that you are homesick and miserable. Why put yourself through this?"

"I'm not miserable. And you know why I can't go home."

"There are times when you seem happy, but others you look so sad. I wish you would tell me the whole story."

I shivered as much from the chill in the air as from the question. I didn't want to share my sad story with him. Before I recognized the move, Edward was helping me into his suit jacket to fight off the night air. It was warm, and the size of it, especially the sleeves, swallowed me. His arms really were as big as Alice and I had suspected.

"It is one of a million failed relationships. There is nothing special about us," I argued.

"That's not true, and besides, I would like to know a love story other than my parents. One from the real world."

"Fine, I will do this for you."


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the latest chapter. I've got a few more chapter notes so I should be able to get something to you all next weekend. And to address a guest reviewer who commented on the length of my chapters, they are what I can make them. Sometimes there is a natural end that makes them shorter, or sometimes they run longer because a scene runs long. Sometimes they end because it is time to get off the bus and it just works out this way. This fic is my commute fic, so it isn't as structured as some of the others. (Which will hopefully be updating soon.) I know some of you would like 8k chapters, but that wouldn't work here, not just for this story, but for the fact that I'm writing it on the move. 1.5-4k is what you're likely to see here.**

 **Hope you enjoy the conclusion of date night and the morning after.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 11**

Trying to decide where to start, I found a concept that would lead into the time before we meant anything to each other.

"Out there, the castes help each other by being patrons for lower castes. There are a few families that always buy from my father, or hire me to sing at their parties every year. It helps you survive. We were patrons for a family of Sixes. My father would have them help with inventory or paperwork when we could afford to. He was the eldest son, around my brother Tyler's age.

"Well, a while back, Tyler sold a huge metal sculpture for a lot of money. You may recognize the name."

Edward thought about it for a minute and I saw the moment the name clicked for him.

"Anyway, the whole family was excited. Vicky had just gotten married so we were down her income, but he kept nearly all the money for himself. He was addicted to the fame he gained, being able to charge outrageous amounts and having a waiting list. So he abandoned us. You don't do that to your family, sticking together is how you survive."

"He wanted to raise his caste. That was why he kept the money," Edward guessed correctly.

"He is determined to be a Two. If he could be content as a Three or Four he could have done that and still helped us. He doesn't care how long it takes. As long as he dies with a Two on his headstone, he will die happy."

"So am I safe to assume you aren't close?" Edward asked.

"Not now, but in the beginning I thought it was a misunderstanding. I figured he wanted to move out on his own, but he would still help us out. I defended him to my parents. And when he was actually moving I helped him, and the only other person helping was … him. It had been a while since I'd seen him, we weren't kids anymore, and we were alone setting up Tyler's apartment and studio.

"At first it was innocent touches, hands brushing when we'd reach for things, exchanged looks and smiles. I felt alive for the first time. Once that was over, it was stolen moments since we lived so close. I would go for walks hoping to see him, or he would come with his mom to help when one of my parents hired her. But that was it. He was a Six, I was a Five, and there are laws. Not to mention my mother would have lost her mind."

I took a deep breath and chanced a glance at Edward. He was watching me, but there was no judgement, just patience as I told him a story I had never shared before.

"Soon he was taping little notes to my bedroom window. Which meant he was climbing onto our roof to do it. It wasn't that high, since it is a ranch-style house with an attic. But to get to one of my two windows in the attic he was risking being seen.

"On my fifteenth birthday, my mother threw a party for me and his family was invited. He gave me a card and told me to read it before I went to bed. When I was finally alone it didn't say anything but 'Treehouse, midnight.'"

"Midnight?!"

I looked up at his shocked exclamation. "You should know I regularly broke curfew. I never left my family's property like he did, but that doesn't matter."

"You could have gone to jail," Edward hissed, clearly upset.

"I didn't care at the time. It was exciting and a little dangerous and I couldn't believe he wanted to be with me like that. That night we confessed our feelings and in that moment the sneaking around and lying didn't matter because he loved me."

The tears came then, unwanted and unwelcome. It shouldn't still hurt this bad, but Jacob had broken a part of me I didn't think could ever be fixed.

"We dated for almost three years, and we were so happy, even though it was in the shadows. But then I started asking about the future and he told me he couldn't give me the life I deserved. It didn't matter that I knew what I was giving up, that I was willing to scrub floors if it meant I could be his. And then the Collection was announced and he demanded that I sign up."

"He what?!" Edward shouted.

"We both knew that if I hadn't he would have always thought he held me back. And I never imagined I would be picked so I did it to make him and my mother happy.

"On the day I went to turn in my application his mother was there with his twin sisters and she confided that he'd been saving up so his mother assumed he had met someone and was saving to propose. Knowing that, I prepared a special dinner for him in our treehouse, hoping if the setting was right he would propose. Instead, he yelled that he was supposed to be taking care of me and he couldn't. It pissed him off that I spent money on him, and that I'd been saving for when he did propose. So he broke up with me. A week later I was named as a member of your Collection."

Edward angrily muttered something but I couldn't quite make it out, but now was the worst part of the story.

"We only saw each other two times since then, one time was at my house and his pride got in the way again and we fought. And then at my send off he was there with another girl, a Six."

"You can't be serious?" he growled.

His anger broke the dam and I began to sob.

"What is wrong with me that I couldn't be enough, Teddy? He was able to get over me in a matter of days and I'm still crying over him. Girls were always after him and now there is nothing to stop him. I can't go home and see him out in public with whoever he chooses, because that was the one thing we never had.

"I hope you find someone you can't live without. And when you do, I hope you never have to try and live without them. Because I would never wish this kind of pain on anyone, especially you."

Edward stood up and swung around the bench pulling me into his arms. "There isn't a damn thing wrong with you, Bella. He is a bigger moron than I thought, but I promise you won't have to face him until you're ready. I'll keep you here as long as I can. I'll narrow down my Elite to you and two others and then let you go, unless you ask to leave sooner."

After he said that he just held me close, rocking slowly back and forth. It was soothing, as was the way his left hand held the back of my neck, anchoring my head to his chest.

"You know, for someone who panics when girls are crying, you're good at offering comfort," I told him.

"You inspire the best in me. I hate seeing you cry." I looked into his eyes, seeing a mixture of pain and anger etched into his features. "I'm so sorry you're hurting. If he was here…"

"I'm glad he's not, because that would make this really awkward. And that would be a shame because I enjoyed tonight."

"Even with me pushing you to tell your story?"

"Yes, now you know something about me that no one else does. It is our little secret."

"I like the sound of that. But I really should return you to your room," Edward said.

He led me through the palace and when we got to my room, he looked around. "I wish you didn't dismiss your maids. I don't like the idea of leaving you alone."

"If I ring for them, would it make you feel better?" I asked.

"It would," he admitted.

Reaching for the bell, I pulled the cord, knowing the girls would soon descend. I gave him back his jacket, already missing its warmth.

"Good night, Bella," he whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Teddy."

Nettie arrived and I explained the prince's request and she promised that even if I dismissed them for a while in the evenings, one of them would return to stay the night.

I slept soundly and woke feeling even more at peace after Edward's promise. I would have the time to find my new normal. Dressing in my new jeans, my maids are careful around me, no doubt due to the fact that Nettie found me looking a fright after my crying fit with Edward the night before.

When I entered the Women's Room, knowing I was expected to pass most of my Saturday there to help the queen entertain any visitors, I hoped that Alice will keep me occupied.

Before I could wonder too long, Alice caught my arm and led me to a corner of the room.

"You kept me waiting long enough," she sighed. Her eyes drifted to my jeans and she smiled. "Those look amazing on you. You're going to have to wear those for Prince Edward, I'm sure they will drive him crazy."

"I'm sure my jeans are not why you asked me to meet you down here."

"No," she giggled. "It feels weird telling you about this, but I can't see you as the enemy. If anyone besides me won, I would want it to be you."

"I feel the same about you, Alice. I think we all have good and bad qualities. I think personally I could be a safe haven for the prince, so he could unplug, but being bossy and dealing with the constant scrutiny? And it is a job as much as it is a marriage. I'm sure you feel the same. Now spill what was so important that I had to be here to hear it first thing."

"I had my date with Prince Edward on Thursday and it was wonderful."

I was shocked that he didn't mention it last night, I was supposed to be his confidant. Maybe he was waiting until he knew her better to confide in me about my friend?

"What did you do?" I asked.

"At first we just walked around, but then he led me towards the basement where there is a theater. We have similar tastes in movies so I picked a movie while he tried to run the popcorn machine, but it burned so he called someone to clean it out and make us some. Then we sat there in the darkened theater snacking and watching the movie. Near the end of the movie he reached over and took my hand."

I giggled as Alice swooned, even after he flubbed the popcorn she was taken with him.

That led to a deep discussion of Teddy's qualities. How cute we was and the intensity of his green eyes, and his awkward laugh.

"Yeah, but when he lets his guard down with you he is so passionate in his discussions and he is gives you his full attention when he's with you. And those arms …"

"Right, he just looks like the rest of the world doesn't matter if he's holding you," Alice gushed.

"It doesn't, trust me," I sighed and realized I had said that out loud.

"You can tell who he has been on a first date with by their demeanor. The ones he hasn't seen yet are worried about why it has taken so long and if he will dismiss them once they do have their date," Alice told me as she looked around.

I didn't have time to wonder about why Edward hadn't mentioned this as Jessica Stanley ambushed us.

"Tell me about your date," she demanded.

"I've already told you -"

"Not your first date, last night. It isn't fair you've had two while some of us are still waiting for a moment in private with him."

I must have looked confused because Alice explained that Tia told everyone about the prince picking me up the previous night.

"We just talked in the garden, he knows I like being outside."

Not satisfied with my explanation, Jessica stormed off to ask Rosalie about her date again.

It was in the relative quiet that followed Jessica that we heard the sound of Maggie Farmer smacking Tanya.

Senna began to cry, as the pair had grown as close as Alice and I. I immediately thought of how devastated I would be to lose Alice, especially since I knew Tanya well enough to know she probably provoked Maggie.

Maggie realized what she did and began to cry as well. She would likely be sent home. Maggie was a gentle person, during the attack she sat praying, but with her word against Tanya there was little she could do. Tanya whispered something and then stood up and left.

Maggie was gone before dinner.


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's the next set of chapters! We're almost to the next big angsty section, but as I've done my notes through the end of book one, there will hopefully be a steadier flow of chapters. There are so many details I forgot and so many similarities to Twilight that it makes blending these together easy, until I decide to be evil and add in my own plot points...**

 **It has been a rough go of it the last week or so, so these characters and the anticipated response from you all kept me chugging, especially when you get to the end of chapter 13! Enjoy and leave me some love.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 12**

The week began with a history lesson, which made me nervous. There weren't history books or worksheets like other subjects. History was taught orally.

Esme asked who was president when the Chinese invaded and remained as president during the war. Carmen answered President Stefan.

Tanya was correct that they invaded over money.

Esme explained that most of the USA's debt was owed to China and they thought they could get their money back if they defeated us, but the country was beyond bankrupt at the time. They didn't get their money, but when they won they gained a huge labor force. They renamed the USA the American State of China and began influencing all aspects of government in their favor.

After seeing the fate of the former USA, Europe began to form large alliances to protect themselves, but we were alone.

Then the Russians came. They were using us to go against the Chinese, but that attack was our saving grace.

Central and South America aligned and offered the ASC support because if the Russians won they wouldn't stop there. The Chinese took the support and started an offensive in Russia for trying to steal their territory.

The response Esme got when asking about the ASC's general was almost comical. All twenty-five girls called out Aro Volturi's name. He led the forces in country and defeated the Russians. Then in a move that saved our country, he married a princess from South America, as many countries had reverted to monarchies, and was named president of the new country of Volterra. Many of the smaller Central American countries were incorporated into Volterra as they felt being part of a large nation was safer. It wasn't until later that the country became a monarchy itself.

Jessica Stanley raised her hand at the end of the lesson asking the question many of us were wondering. "Why aren't there history books where we could study this?"

Esme sighed, "History isn't supposed to be studied, it should be something you just know."

"Obviously, we don't," Alice whispered. I agreed.

Thinking about the lack of history books reminded me of the time a few years ago when my mother had told me to go into her bedroom to find something to read as I'd read through all the books she used to teach us. As I searched, a tattered book caught my attention, looking as though it had been pulled from a fire.

I sat for hours reading about the country as it was at the turn of the millennium. The turmoil that had plagued us even in the early 2000's, but what intrigued me more were the holidays. There were a block in the fall and winter that seemed to be the most spirited. Maybe it had been planned that way to make people happy during the cold winters, but they sounded wonderful. Christmas hadn't changed much, but there was one similar to our harvest festival, called Thanksgiving, and then there was New Year's Eve and Halloween. People dressed in costumes and children were given candy, part of something called trick or treating. It sounded like such fun, I had always wondered why it had been abandoned.

When my father found me reading the book, I expected him to be angry, but instead he told me that I could read it as long as it never left his room and I never told anyone about its existence.

That got me to wondering, if history books had been written at one time, why did they stop?

The following day, my maids helped me into a cream day dress with a red sash for a photoshoot with the prince. All of us were identical, so it would make for an even playing field as the magazine staff and readers picked their favorites amongst the remaining members of the Collection.

The magazine the photos were to be featured in had written an article about how Prince Edward needed a princess who looked the part. I believe the exact phrase had been, "someone who would look good next to him on a postage stamp."

As we stood there watching each girl take their turn, Charlotte having just finished, I wondered how much of this factored into Edward's personal decision.

Tanya stepped up and used her modeling experience to her advantage and she efficiently completed her shoot with almost no need for direction.

The photographer called my name and I walked over to Edward. He reached out to adjust my sash before the photographer called to gain our attention. I turned to face him and beyond the glare of the lights I saw all of the people watching.

As my nerves grew, Edward pulled me close and whispered, "Look at me like you hate me."

When he pouted, I couldn't help but laugh. His teased and tickled me, getting me to relax as we posed facing each other, back to chest, and then sitting on the lounge.

A man entered as we sat there getting ready for the last part of the shoot and Edward waved him forward. He faltered as he eyed me but Edward told him to speak freely.

"There has been an attack in Midston, Your Highness. Fields of crops were burned and at least a twelve people are dead. The king wanted your thoughts on how to proceed."

"Mobilize the troops in Sota and Tammins, that way we might catch their retreat." The man nodded and left as soon as Edward finished speaking.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked.

"That's the job, acting calm when you're anything but. I need you to discrete about what you just heard. Tell no one," he whispered.

Edward squeezed my hand and the photographer took a few more before declaring us done. Edward bowed his head and I curtseyed. As I was walking away, I heard him ask Lauren Mallory if she was free that afternoon.

Hearing him ask Lauren on a date made me uncomfortable, I wished he had waited until I was out of earshot.

Before dinner, chaos erupted in the Women's Room. Lauren had been eliminated while on their date, and everyone was trying to figure out what happened. This was the first single elimination that wasn't for breaking a rule, so it was important to learn from it.

Jessica begged Rosalie for details, because she had been the only one to see her return.

"She didn't say much. She was crying and upset, but she did tell me to watch what I said. When I asked what happened she said that she wasn't allowed to tell me."

Katrina piped in, "Lauren was the only one to get a second date, maybe he cut her because he didn't feel anything."

"Not the only one to have had two dates," I reminded her.

"Is it a rule that you can't discuss your elimination?" Charlotte asked the group.

"Not that I was told, but maybe she insulted the prince?" Rosalie offered.

"One of us has already done that, and they're still here," Tanya reminded the room.

"Maybe she insulted his running of the country, or policies," Rosalie mused.

Tanya scoffed. "If you're talking politics with the prince, you must be running out of topics of discussion. He's looking for a wife, not an advisor and you would be smart to keep your mouth shut until he chooses and marries his choice."

Katrina jumps in, "He's probably going to marry a Two, not a smarty pants Three. He's already eliminated anyone who was below a Four so that's proof-"

"Still here!" I yelled from my seat, annoyed at her obvious attempt to dismiss me. "Neither of you have the prince figured out, you're just trying to act like you do to throw us all off so you look better at our cost."

The doors to the Women's Room flew open, and we all froze when Esme walked in. "Mail is here."

The cattiness ceased as we took the letters that Esme handed out. When I got mine I found a corner of the room and opened it. The letter was from Ren and I couldn't help but laugh at her exuberance.

She gushed about how excited she was that Garrett would be interviewing me on Friday, because she missed hearing my voice.

Ren also mentioned that the girls who had been eliminated were already engaged to celebrities or prominent men, so our mom wasn't worried about what would happen if I was sent home. Though Renata couldn't understand wanting a celebrity when Prince Edward was kissing you every day.

That made me stop reading, it was too soon for Edward to be kissing anyone, wasn't it?

I returned to my letter, reading her parting words, which included her begging for a letter back.

Folding it up, I tore a piece of the envelope off and looked around the room. The girls were wrapped up in their letters, so I scribbled:

 _Tugging me ear … whenever_

Folding over the scrap of paper, I left the room and found a maid carrying a tray of tea towards the offices. Knowing I had to be careful, I stopped her.

"Are you taking that to the prince?" I asked.

"Yes, My Lady," she responded with a small curtsey.

"If it isn't too much trouble could you give this to him? Discreetly?"

"Of course, Miss," she said and nodded towards the tray. I sat the scrap there and she hurried off.

I used the restroom and as I was returning to the Women's Room I heard a disturbance behind me. I turned to see Edward jogging towards me.

"Is something wrong? A problem at home?" he asked.

I studied him for a moment. His suit coat and tie were missing. His sleeves were rolled up and his top two button of his shirt were open. He was a sight.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to see you and talk to you, but I didn't mean to pull you out of your meeting. You can find me later when it is more convenient."

"I'm sorry, I know I've been busy between the others and meetings, but I could use the break." Edward led us to one of the padded benches. "No one wants to budge on their position, because they would lose funding, and since my word isn't law yet unless my father agrees or it is a charity my mother would support, I'm not entirely needed. I want to reform education to help lower the crime rate, but there isn't funding for it."

"One day you'll be in charge and will be able to change things, but education can only do so much."

"Are you trying to tell me how to rule now?" he asked, irritated.

"No, I would never presume to know what is involved in ruling this country, I was just trying to offer you a perspective you will never see personally," I said, bowing my head.

"I'm sorry, please continue," he urged, giving my hand a tug.

"Close your eyes," I instructed. He resisted at first, but then obliged. "Imagine Your Dear, your wife. You may not know exactly which one of us it is yet, but see her clearly in your mind. She knows how much you adore and love her. How even without the Collection, she would be your choice.

"Now, see an empty pantry. Think about being curled up in bed at night but not being able to sleep because the sound of her stomach growling steals your peace-"

"Stop it!" Edward pulled away from me, his back and shoulders heaving with his breathing. "Is that really what it is like out there?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I've seen people who give up meals so their children or siblings can eat. I've seen a seven year old boy whipped in the town square for stealing food."

Edward sat back down and took both of my hands in his."Was it ever that bad for your family?"

"Yes, but when it was, my parents kept the food but let them shut off the power. There was one Christmas that it was so cold Vicky couldn't sleep in the attic. We all bundled up together in bed, and Renata was still young, so she didn't understand why she didn't get anything for her birthday or Christmas. Her birthday is on the 21st of December. She would cry at night and promise to be a good girl, like it was her fault there was no celebration that year.

"But I'm here now, and the money I'm earning will make sure my family is taken care of for a long time. Emmett will never know a Christmas that bad, and I'll never have to hear my sister say those words again. I always try to do something for her birthday, just so she knows she will be remembered during the crush of the holiday season."

"You weren't kidding about being here for the food. I had thought it was a joke, but you're feeding your entire family each day you remain here."

"Teddy, please don't let it upset you. It is in the past. I'm here and I'm healthy, and I get to spend time with my _dear_ friend."

Edward shakes his head and then kissed me on the forehead. "I will see you at dinner. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, I need to return to my meeting."

I watched Edward stride down the hallway, and I had to wonder what had just happened.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 13**

Dinner began without Edward or the king, but they soon entered, their heads bowed together, deep in conversation. We all rose and curtseyed, waiting to be acknowledged. The pair had made it to their seats before the king realized we were waiting for him.

"My dear girls, do sit. I apologize for not addressing you as soon as we entered."

He clapped Edward on the back, who remained standing, drawing the room's attention. "Ladies, I'm sorry for the delay, but I have important news for you all. From now on, any natural Twos or Threes will stop receiving compensation and anyone who was a natural Four or Five will receive a lower stipend. All will be explained on the Volterra Capital Report tomorrow, but for now I need you to trust me."

I looked around the room and there was a flurry of whispers. Some girls seemed upset, Tanya more than anyone, but I doubted any of them would leave over the money.

As if reading my mind, Rosalie wondered if this was a test to determine just that. At her words Gianna looked to Carmen and pointed to me. I ignored them, not giving them the satisfaction of upsetting me.

Instead I tried to get Edward's attention, but he never looked my way.

The following evening I sat with Maria as she quizzed me on possible questions that Garrett could ask. Questions like, how I enjoyed the palace? Did I miss my family? What was the most romantic thing Prince Edward had done? Had the prince kissed her yet?

That question stopped me in my tracks, I turned to scold Maria but saw she was genuinely curious, so I couldn't be hard on her.

"Oh, go dust something, would you," I ordered and we both laughed.

Nettie and Vanessa burst in with a garment bag and hung it on the bathroom door.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Your new dress for the Report," Vanessa gushed.

"Is there a problem with the blue dress?" I asked.

Nettie turned to me, taking the lead. "The maids talk, Miss, and the prince's interest in you hasn't gone unnoticed. Girls are requesting simpler day dresses or wearing less jewelry, but for tonight a lot of the girls were asking for blue dresses since you favor that color. So we made a new dress for you."

Vanessa came forward, excited to share their news. "That isn't all, Lauren's maids talked and apparently she was sent home for insulting you to the prince. They argued until he dismissed her."

"I'm not sure standing out tonight is the best idea," I confided.

"You have to every once in a while and we know the prince well enough to know he will love you in this," Nettie insisted.

I let the girls help me into the red mermaid style gown and complete the look with hair and makeup. When I arrived down to the hallway outside the Report Room, I saw my maids knew what they were talking about.

Most of the girls offered compliments, but as soon as Tanya saw me, she took my hand and gave it a hard tug.

"I need your help," Tanya pleaded. I let her drag me off to a dark corner where she began to undress. "Give me your dress."

"What?"

"That dress is too sultry for you. Take it off," she hissed.

"No, I'm not giving you my dress," I argued.

When I went to walk away she gripped my arm, her nails digging into my flesh. Then she tore at my sleeve. A sinister grin appeared on her face before she left me alone in the darkened corner.

I entered the Report Room and sat in the back row, earning a few concerned stares.

"Isabella, what happened to your dress?" Senna and Samantha asked in unison.

"Forget that, what happened to your arm?" Alice cried.

"Tanya," I said, all the explanation needed.

"You need to tell the prince, Isabella, he'll listen to you about how awful she is," Senna pleaded.

Without speaking, Alice locked eyes with me, showing her agreement. She worked to tuck my sleeve in, removed the loose threads so it looked like it was meant to be a one sleeved dress.

Garrett arrived, studying his notes as he sank into his chair. Finally, the royal family entered, Edward wearing a dark blue shirt under his suit jacket, looking sharp. He turned our way, striding over to address the group.

"Ladies, I will be making a brief announcement this evening before I hand it over to Garrett. Please don't be nervous during your interviews, be yourself and let the people see the real you. Good luck."

I tried to catch his attention during his instructions, but he gave me a brief glance before moving on. I was disappointed that my dress didn't have the desired effect.

Edward strode over to the podium so the show could begin with his first official address to the nation.

"Good evening, Volterra. First, I would like to tell you how excited I am for you to meet the twenty-five girls remaining. I'm sure you will see they're all capable of being both a great leader and princess. But before we get to that, I have an announcement.

"In the two weeks that I have been blessed to know these women of Volterra, I have learned a great deal about the world outside the palace. Both the good and the bad of it. Through these ladies, I now see the need to aid the lower castes.

"It will take a few months to implement, but by the new year there will be a new public assistance program for food in every Province Services Office. Anyone from castes Five down to Eight may go there in the evening for a free, nutritious meal. The women you are about to meet have sacrificed some or all of their compensation to fund this vital project. We don't know how long at the moment we will be able to sustain this program, but we will keep it running as long as we can.

"It is with that in mind that I urge the higher castes to show gratitude to those below them who toil to make your life easier by donating to this cause. Thank you. And now, for the real reason you're viewing tonight, please join me in welcoming Garrett Fadaye."

We all clapped for Garrett, but my eyes followed Edward. As he rejoined his parents and advisors I was surprised by the reaction. While the queen looked proud, the advisors didn't seem to know what to think, and the king looked uninterested. That confused me.

Garrett pulled focus back to the job at hand when he took over. "Well, Your Highness, that is a wonderful and ambitious program. But now let's meet the young women that have inspired such an idea. To begin, let me introduce Tanya Denali of Clermont."

Tanya and Katrina after her were predictable in their approach. They tried to come off sexy, but it was too much, and too predictable for them.

Tia once again shrank back, the attention being too much.

Senna and Alice were poised, although Alice allowed some of her excitement to shine through.

While I watched him conduct his interviews, I noticed that Garrett varied the questions with two exceptions. All were asked what they thought of the prince, and they were questioned on if they were the girl to yell at the prince. All of the girls were proud to announce they hadn't yelled at the prince, and the girls called Edward some variation of nice. Tanya had leered suggestively as she called him handsome.

When a third girl had confessed that Edward had yet to kiss them, Garrett turned to him, asking if he had kissed anyone.

"They've only been here two weeks, Garrett," Edward fired back.

After Samantha walked back to our seats, Garrett called me over. As I settled into my seat I saw that Edward was positioned over Garrett's shoulder, he offered me a wink as I reached for the microphone.

"Lady Isabella, I need to ask about the origin of your name, it is one we don't hear much anymore," Garrett began.

"No, it is unusual. My mother loved reading stories set in England during the time of the old queens. So my eldest sister and I were named after two of those queens. My father calls me Bella or Bells, because he says when I sing my voice rings out like a bell," I told him.

"Very nice. Now, I've asked this of every member of the Collection so far, so I must know, were you the young woman who yelled at the prince?"

"I was," I admitted.

"Get her to tell you the whole story," Edward called out.

Garrett turned to the prince before facing me. "Well, as the prince commands, we must have the whole story, Lady Isabella."

Looking back at Edward, I took a deep breath before I began. "I had never been away from my family before, so when we arrived I was feeling overwhelmed and claustrophobic. I tried to find a way out so I could breathe, but the guards stopped me and I nearly fainted.

"Prince Edward made the guards open the doors and then fetch Dr. Cullen, who determined that I was simply anxious, but that I would be okay. I was so embarrassed and flustered that I snapped at the prince, but he was gracious and realized that it was stress and forgave me."

When Garrett moved on to ask me about our date I realized that had been the reason behind Edward's speed dating this past week. He knew Garrett would be asking these questions so we all needed answers.

"We walked through the gardens. Prince Edward knows that I liked it outside, so we explored."

"Would the gardens be your favorite part of life in the palace?" Garrett asked.

"That and the food, I'm often teased for the way I fawn over the meals here."

"As the last Five here, do you believe that puts you at a disadvantage?" Garrett dug deeper.

"No, I don't think Edward would disregard me because of my natural caste."

The room gasped collectively and I realized what I'd done. I had referred to Edward by his name without his title. I looked to Edward and was glad that he didn't seem upset.

"Since you seem to know the prince well, I have to know your opinion of him," Garrett continued on.

I thought about teasing him, but then I saw him look on with genuine interest.

"Prince Edward Masen is all things good. He's a man who forgives a girl who is distressed instead of holding her misjudgment against her. He let's her wear jeans, even though she should be in dresses. He's genuine and present when he spends time with you. Whoever he chooses will be a lucky woman, and no matter what, I will be honored to be his friend and subject."

After that little speech, Garrett sent me on my way and I spent the rest of the taping in my own head.

I returned to my room, and thought about changing, but I had a feeling Edward would be by, so I let Nettie go and fetch her and I some snacks.

It was just after ten when Edward arrived, and he immediately teased me about being alone.

"Nettie went to the kitchen, she will be back in a bit," I explained before beginning my apology. "I'm so sorry for referring to you so informally."

"It wasn't so bad. You so rarely use my title when you're with me, it was bound to happen."

His smirk reminded me of the look on his face when he had me recount our first meeting, so my hand flew out to smack his arm. "How could you make me share that story?"

"It was cute, and my mother loved it. During her Collection the girl were more reserved than Tia, so it amused her that you had such spirit from the beginning."

Edward's hand found mine as he led me out onto the balcony. "I need to ask you about what you said tonight."

"What part?"

"The part about me being good. I appreciate the sentiment but you didn't need to go that far," he said, looking away.

I looked at him, shocked. "Edward, if you had asked me about you a month ago, my answer would have been vastly different. But now that I know you, you are all of that and more."

"Thank you. He'll be lucky too, you know."

"Who?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend, because if he saw you on TV tonight, there is no way he wouldn't fall for you all over again," Edward said sadly.

"Even if he did want me back, could I take back someone who cast me aside so easily? And his biggest obstacle was the difference in our castes, which is only worse now. No, he was my past."

"He'll crawl back, with a million reasons it could work now, not that the dog deserves you."

"Can we stop talking about him, he doesn't matter here."

Edward's expression grew serious as he drew me close. "If you don't want me to fall for you, you need to stop looking so beautiful. I'm going to order your maids to make your dresses out of potato sacks."

"Shut up, Teddy," I fired off, annoyed at his teasing.

"When you leave, we'll have to send some guards with you to keep you safe. You're too beautiful for your own good," Edward continued.

"It is hard being this beautiful," I joked. I looked out at the garden, barely hearing Edward's response.

"I'm sure it is."

I turned to face him, and found his face was only inches from mine. He was close enough to kiss, but I was still surprised when he did. I pulled away and an apology fell from his lips.

"What was that?" I asked.

His hands ran through his hair as he began to ramble. "After everything you said earlier, sending for me yesterday, the way you've been around me … I thought maybe your feelings were changing. Was it really that awful? I've never done that before, so I have no reference."

It was at that moment that I realized he had wanted me to be his first kiss. That made me happy. Even with my lingering feelings for Jacob, that part of my life was over now, so there should be nothing stopping me from giving Edward a chance.

I reached up and ran my hand over Edward's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Erasing the memory of that first kiss," I responded.

"I don't think it works that way."

"Who else would know, we are the only ones here," I countered.

I could tell he was considering it, but the smile that spread across his face let me know he'd decided. I thought back for a minute, remembering what I'd said.

"It is hard being this beautiful."

"I'm sure it is."

His left arm wrapped around my waist while his right wound into my hair. He pulled me against him as his face lowered to mine. Our lips touched and I couldn't help but kiss him back, feeling beautiful and adored, and for the first time I felt like a lady.

When Edward broke our kiss, his eyes met mine as he asked, "Was that better?"

"Yes," I whispered.

We were both silent for a moment before he continued. "I know you haven't completely forgotten your ex, and you don't believe your suited to be queen, but I wonder if it is possible for you to love me."

I thought about everything that came with loving him, the good and the bad, and I answered him honestly before I could talk myself out of it either way.

"Yes, Teddy, it is possible."


	15. Chapter 14

**So you know what happens when our heroine seems to make her decision, a brigade of cock-block Mcgee's come marching in. The angst is really going to ramp up here, but don't lose heart, we know the endgame. This section between the last two chapters and what is coming through the end of book one are some of my favorite moments. Mainly because Eclipse was my favorite book and I feel like this part reads as Twi-fic. Am I right, polyphany? (This little over-achiever used the wait in chapters to read the original series through half of their daughter's story. This excites me because I turned you onto this fun book series, but also you'll see the changes I made, so I can still keep you on your toes.) Anyone else read the series after I started this? Let me know.**

 **Also, brownie points and maybe something special to anyone who can tell me where the song Bella plays for Edward is from.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 14**

I told no one about the kiss. Not even Alice or Rosalie. But I thought about that kiss more than I expected. It would invade my thoughts during Esme's lessons, or during an afternoon spent in the Women's Room. I knew falling in love with Edward wouldn't happen overnight, but I could feel that flutter that had been missing since Jacob dumped me.

That was the reason I felt shattered when Carmen announced three days after Edward and I had kissed, that he had kissed her.

Alice abandoned our conversation and led the interrogation, wanting every detail she could get.

"Some things are only for Prince Edward and I, but he took me to a part of the roof used by the guards. You could see the lights of the city from up there. We were looking down and then he pulled me close and kissed me."

I watched as Alice sighed at the romance of it, while Tanya looked like she wanted to break something, like Carmen's face. At least she had a new target for her anger. Meanwhile all I wanted to do was scream at her that one kiss didn't mean she was going to win.

Jessica joined Rosalie and I in the back of the room, and the speculation began.

"Do you think she is his first kiss in the Collection?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, but she must be doing something right," Rosalie almost whined.

"Maybe he kissed a few of us, but she's just the first to tell everyone," Jessica rationalized.

"If he had kissed me, I wouldn't have bounded in here claiming it was private and then announce every detail," I said, earning a pair of looks.

"Maybe she is lying, it isn't as if we can go and question the prince," Rosalie said.

"If she is, I wish I'd have thought of it first," Jessica said with a huff.

"It feels weird," Rosalie continued. "I feel so close to all of you, but when I hear about someone doing something with the prince, I want to one-up them. But then I feel guilty for feeling so competitive."

"I know," Jessica piped back in, startling me because I'd thought she'd left. "I can't be mad at someone as ladylike as Tia because she's had more dates than me, even though I want the crown."

Rosalie and I looked at each other, both catching she'd said she wanted the crown and not him.

"Alice and I have this conversation all the time," I told her.

It was then that I realized everyone felt this uncertainty, and Queen Elizabeth had been right. I would rather be sent home for being myself than be kept for pretending.

"I think we should agree that no matter what, we'll support the winner. Prince Edward can only choose one of us in the end, " Rosalie said and we all agreed.

No sooner had we done that then Angela came in showing off jeweled hair combs from the prince and the room exploded into activity again.

Not able to handle the new development, I was about to leave when Esme entered.

"Ladies, I've just been informed that the royal family of Swendway will be arriving in three days and a ball will be held to welcome them. They are related to our own King Edward and in addition to that the queen's family will be in attendance to meet you. For this reason we will be moving to the Great Hall for a lesson after lunch."

The work done over the next three days should have taken weeks. Tents were set up in the garden, including one that was standing in for the Throne Room, set up with a total of five thrones. Food had been prepared, wine selected, and there was an influx of guards, including members of the Swendish Royal Army.

As I walked around the party, I noticed how close the queens seemed as they sat on the thrones with the kings. Edward was bouncing around, introducing the Collection members to the various dignitaries. He also made sure to play with his young cousins, one of his cameras in hand, so he could capture all of the little moments.

"Lady Isabella, come here." I turned to see Irina and Chelsea standing by a woman that looked identical to the queen. I approached and Irina introduced me to Shelley Cope, the sister to the queen. I curtseyed and she waved me off.

"Stop with that, I'm not royalty, just the queen's older sister," Shelley said.

"Your accent is unique, where are you from?" I asked.

"Honduragua," she answered. "My sister has been gone a while so her accent has softened, but I still live there with my family."

I listened intently as she spoke of the small house on the beach where she and the queen grew up, and how far her little sister had come.

Her gestures were wild and her glass nearly empty. It likely wasn't her first.

"Growing up inland in Carolina, I've only been to the beach once, but it was lovely."

"The beaches in Middle Volterra are trash compared to the south. You must see for yourself," Shelley told me.

Her comment had me thinking about how much I would love to do just that, but I didn't know if I would ever have the chance. One of Shelley's children led her away and just after they left earshot, Irina and Chelsea burst into laughter.

"Can you believe _that_ is the queen's sister?" Irina said.

"She's so vulgar, I'm surprised Esme hasn't gotten ahold of her and taught her some manners," Chelsea added.

Angered, I fired off, "The queen and her sister were raised Fours, just like you, Chelsea."

Irina piped in, "Well, my family will be trained on how to behave if I win, or I will have them deported."

Done with their conversation, I went to get myself a glass of wine. As I watched people mingle I thought about my family. Would I want them to change for this world? Would Edward try and change me? Was he kissing other girls because I wasn't what he wanted?

"Smile."

I turned and did as he asked, surprised when I saw he was holding his camera up to his eye. I was annoyed by it, the last of my patience now gone.

I turned from him, but not before I saw him lower the camera.

"Are you okay?" I shrugged. "Bella, what is it?"

"I don't want to be a part of the Collection today," I told him.

He took my hand and whispered, "Do you need to talk, because I will tug my ear right now."

"I just need to think," I replied.

I turned to leave when Edward tugged on my hand. "Did I do something wrong?"

I was trying to word my answer correctly when Tanya called to Edward. She was standing with the queen of Swendway and it was clear she wanted the prince beside her for this discussion.

"Go," I told him, annoyed. He looked at me, and I knew he was hurt by my mood. "Go, Teddy, this is all part of what I signed up for." I curtseyed and left before he could stop me again.

I stepped out of the tents and saw Alice sitting alone on a bench, except for a guard a few feet away, looking out into the distance.

"Alice, you're going to burn out here, you should go back inside."

"I'm fine," she said without turning to look at me.

"Alice, I'm serious, you're already getting pink."

"I said I'm fine, Isabella. Leave me alone." The anger in her voice was like a slap across the face. I ran into the palace before I lost it and ran right into Shelley Cope.

"I'm so sorry," I said, glad I didn't spill any of my wine on her.

"It's fine. I was just trying to find a quiet moment. I came here wanting to meet you all and see my sister, but it had to be turned into a state function. I hate how things grow out of control here sometimes."

"I understand, there are times I can't imagine doing this every day for the rest of my life," I admitted.

"You're the Five. I remember you from the airport. You were very sweet, it was the type of thing Lizzie would have done. She's stronger than most people would think," Shelley said.

I looked at the queen, where I could see her under the tent. "She seems strong, but still ladylike."

"It is so much more than that, look closer," Shelley told me.

I looked again and saw her watching Edward with Tanya, one of his young cousins glued to his leg.

"He would have made a wonderful older brother. My sister had two miscarriages before Edward and another after he was born. The queen didn't want him to be an only child. It makes me guilty when I show up with my brood."

"I'm sure she doesn't begrudge you for having a large family."

"You know, you all being here makes her very happy."

"She's so guarded with us," I told her.

"She is afraid of becoming attached to you all and then losing you. Once it is a smaller group you will see. Because one of you will give her something she has always wanted. A daughter."

I thought about what Shelley was saying. The queen wasn't just this figure who hosted dignitaries, championed causes and ran the country alongside her husband. She was a human with a private heartache that only those closest to her knew. Thinking about what scared me, if I had a husband who would support me, and Renata and any of these girls who would still speak to me, I could smile through the rest.

I left the palace and returned to the party. I looked around, spotting Edward across the tent. Their eyes met and I immediately dropped her gaze. Thinking about how I couldn't let my heartache show, I met his eyes and smiled. He tugged on his ear and I returned the gesture.

After the party, I assumed Edward would be held up for a while so I took my violin into the closet where no one would be able to hear me play. I was shocked by the sound of some commotion in my bedroom before the closet door was pulled open.

"Why are you in here?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to play, but I didn't want to bother anyone so I knew my closet would muffle the sound. Plus it reminds me of my treehouse." I saw him tense and knew what he was thinking. "It wasn't always a place to meet him. It was also where I went for peace in such a loud house. I needed that quiet to think."

"You look so sad. I wish I knew why so I could fix it," he said.

"I opened myself up to the possibility of a future with you. But in doing that I have opened myself up to the uncertainty every time one of the girls come in with news about a gift or their most recent date with you."

"Do you all gossip about me often?" he asked.

"We're girls, so yeah," I told him.

He was quiet for a minute before he proceeded. "Play for me?"

I stood, expecting him to escort me into the bedroom, but instead he sat on the floor in one of the little alcoves where my skirts hung and tapped the spot between his spread legs. I settled in front of him, giving us both a little space, but Teddy wasn't having that. He tugged on my waist and I scooted back so my back was to his chest. I raised the violin to my chin and Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. I took a deep breath and began to play "Stay I Pray You."

I poured every ounce of emotion into the song. While I played, Edward brushed his lips against my neck and shoulder. When the song came to an end I sat the instrument down and turned to face Edward.

"Hold me?"

We moved a bit until I had my cheek pressed into his chest, my legs tucked up under me. His arms held me tight against his body.

"Are you all right?"

"It feels like everything is changing again. My friends aren't talking to me, and you're off kissing the rest of the Collection. The palace used to feel safe, but it doesn't anymore," I told him.

"Where do you feel safe?" he asked.

"In your arms," I said.

"No one has ever told me I make them feel safe," Edward whispered. "I like that."

I was happy my admission made him feel good. He tilted my chin up to kiss me but I pulled back.

"Sorry, Teddy, but my emotions are a mess. I want to be more certain before I kiss you again."

I saw the disappointment on his face, but he said, "I'll be patient, I want you to be sure."


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **There was supposed to be a third chapter coming today, but when I was trying to upload it onto ffn, it didn't save and my google drive saved after it I cut and didn't copy (grr), so I lost 3500 words that I wrote today. So I'm posting this, and I'm going to rewrite that, but you won't be seeing it tonight. Hopefully there was a reason for it, but right now, I'm just really annoyed.**

 **Chapter 15**

Edward's family stayed for a few days, while the Swendish royals were here for a week. They even appeared on the Volterra Capital Report where they talked about international relations.

Our numbers were dwindling as well. Claire and Leah were sent home because they were incompatible, while Makenna had been so homesick she burst into tears one morning at breakfast. Edward escorted her from the room, and when he returned, she was no longer a part of the Collection.

The article that featured our photos with the prince was published and I was shocked to find that I was in the top of the rankings along with Alice, Rosalie, Siobhan, and Katrina. Tanya didn't speak to Katrina for a few days after, but eventually let go of her animosity.

The routine became my comfort. Meals in the Great Hall, time spent in the Women's Room. When my afternoons were free I would work on my music. The sound of heels on marble, the warmth in the air even as the seasons began to change were all welcome and familiar.

Alice had now had a few dates with Edward and that made some of the other girls nervous. One afternoon while I was sitting in the garden with Seth as sentry by the door, Alice came to speak to me.

"Hello, Alice," I said, guarded.

"Oh, Isabella, I'm sorry I've been so distant lately but I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"I don't think Prince Edward and I will work out," she whispered.

"I know he can be shy at first, Alice, but give it time," I urged and then wondered why I did.

"I don't feel anything, Bella. We watch movies or play cards, but we never talk. I think he's only keeping me because I'm the favorite with the people, but when we're alone it feels empty," she cried.

I took Alice's hands and gave them a squeeze. "Alice if you truly feel that way, you need to tell him. The prince will understand and let you leave, but the last thing he wants is a loveless marriage."

As soon as I mentioned her leaving, Alice stopped crying and pulled away from me. "I can't go home."

At her adamant statement I wondered if she had something or someone at home she was trying to avoid. I wished she would trust me enough to confide in me.

"You're right, I just need to give him more time," she said before she left me in the garden.

It took four days for Alice to offer me a weak smile after that discussion. We were sitting in the Women's Room when a maid came in asking me to follow her. I exited the room and saw Edward waiting for me. I bounded into his arms and he froze. The look in his eyes told me he was happy to have my exuberance but he wished I would let him kiss me.

"My meeting was postponed so I thought I would see how you are and spend the afternoon doing something different."

"I'm perfect now. And what did you have in mind? We haven't gone to the stables, or the theater-"

"I think the theater would be a nice way to spend the afternoon. What types of movies do you like?"

"I haven't seen many, but can we watch something upbeat? A comedy or maybe a romance that is a favorite of yours?"

I didn't miss the smile at the mention of a romance, but he schooled his expression and offered me his arm, with a promise that he had just the right movie.

We rounded the corner and the heel click of the guards boots sounded. However it was the gasp that followed that had us both looking at the group.

Jacob.

Edward noticed the shocked look on my face and asked if I knew the new guard. I vaguely remembered mention of the recent draft, but for Jacob to be chosen and stationed in the palace was too much.

"Yes, Officer Black is from my hometown," I told him.

"You must be happy to see your Champion again," Edward said as he pulled me into his side.

I was busy studying what had changed in Jacob. His hair had been shorn and he had filled out and bulked up. It was amazing what working out and nutrition could do. The uniform didn't hurt either.

"Of course I'm happy, Your Highness. I'm rooting for her to win this whole thing. Lady Isabella would make a great queen, she has always been charitable to those who needed it."

Jacob's comment confused me. Did he really want me to marry Edward?

"Well, I will speak to Samuel and have you put with Seth. Lady Isabella has made a bad habit of dismissing her maids so I have put a few guards in the Collection's wing to keep an eye on them. Who better than a friend from home? I would feel better knowing you two were the ones outside her door."

"Who indeed. Thank you, Your Highness," Jacob said.

We continued on to the theater, but my mind was in turmoil. Should I tell Edward who Officer Black really was to me? But what if he sent him away, off to some war zone because he was afraid old feelings would rekindle?

Edward settled us into a pair of seats and the movie began. I couldn't focus on it and by the middle of the movie, he had noticed.

"Do you not like it?" he motioned to the screen.

"No, it is fine, I'm just not feeling well." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Then let me escort you back to your room so you can rest before dinner."

Edward stood and offered me his arm. I leaned heavily on it as we made our way through the halls. When we reached my door, he kissed my forehead. "Feel better, Bella. I will see you in a few hours."

I spent the next three days in the Women's Room as much as possible. Not even the guards could enter without the queen's permission, which allowed me to avoid Jacob.

Rosalie had been going off with Esme quite a bit in that time, until the reason was revealed.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, and the royal family is graciously throwing a party for me. I'm happy to have the opportunity to celebrate with you all while I'm so far from home."

That sent the room into another tizzy. The evening was spent with girls running from each other's rooms, trying to plan their outfit for the party.

Nettie told me she'd been instructed that it was supposed to be a day dress, so I went through my options and picked champagne colored tea length dress with black lace accents and appliques.

I wanted to do something for Rosalie even though we weren't expected to, so I tried to decide on something I could play on the piano in the Great Hall.

The following day I entered the Great Hall and went to check on the piano. When I reached it, I heard music behind me and turned to see a string quartet, rendering my gift silly.

Alice was sitting in the back and as I scanned the faces of the guards lining the walls and was relieved to see Jacob wasn't among them.

There were yellow and white flowers everywhere, in vases and bowls on the tables. The white linen sparkled with the confetti that was spread on the tables and a cake in the same colors sat waiting to be cut.

When Rosalie entered the room, I gasped at her appearance. She was wearing a floor-length cream gown with yellow gems woven into her hair, resembling a crown. She looked elegant, mature. And regal. This look was intentional. No one would be able to match this without looking like they were trying to copy her.

Tia was talking to Heidi and Senna, and it was the most animated I had ever seen her. Katrina and Tanya were on opposite ends of the room, studiously ignoring each other. Kachiri, Emily, and Bree were talking, but they stopped to wave when I stood from the piano bench.

Aice approached before I could move away, so we sat down at the seats just beside it.

"This party is so beautiful, and Rosalie looks stunning."

"She is. Prince Edward is supposed to be stopping by later, so he'll see how regal she can look," I commented.

We watched as Tanya glommed onto Rosalie, a glass of punch in her hand.

When Rosalie reached us, we both complimented her on the party and her dress.

"Thank you. I'm excited to have pictures to share with my family since they can't be here," Rosalie told us.

"You're nineteen now, right?" I asked.

"Yes, your birthday is coming soon, isn't it, Isabella?"

"No, I turned eighteen the day we arrived here," I admitted.

"And nothing was done? Oh, Isabella, I'm sorry," Rosalie said.

"On my last birthday," Tanya chimed in, "I had a black and white party. Nina performed, she's a family friend. The last thing I would want would be a bunch of Fives there to suck the joy out of the party."

Tanya's eyes met mine as she covered her mouth and muttered a lame apology.

"What is it that you do?" I asked. "We all know you aren't a famous singer like Nina, and I know you aren't an actress."

"I model, but you would know that if you could afford a magazine," Tanya fired back.

Stepping between us, Rosalie attempted to ease the tension. "Why were you here in the back of the room? You should join us with the rest of the party."

"I was checking on the piano," I said, gesturing to the instrument. "I had thought to play something for your birthday, but with the string quartet playing there was no need."

"No, you must play," Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yes, Isabella, you must play a song," Alice chimed in.

Before I could protest, Rosalie was calling everyone over. Even the quartet carried over their instruments, the cellist asking if they could accompany me. Nodding, I told them I would be playing "Clair de Lune."

I began to play, and as it often does with a well practiced song, I got lost in the music. It enveloped me, like a warm embrace, and I welcomed the feeling. There was silence as I performed, only the sound of the quartet playing their counterpart breaking through. When the song came to an end the room erupted in applause, my fellow musicians complimenting my skill. I looked up and my eyes locked with Edward's where he stood awe-struck by the door, Rosalie's gift tucked under his arm. The look on his face was just for me, and it was glorious.

"Your Highness," I acknowledged him and the group spun to face him.

Tanya used the moment to dump her punch on the front of Rosalie's dress, and then offered to help her, feigning remorse. Rosalie ran from the room without another word, Edward following behind her.

"Something needs to be done about Tanya," Jessica said.

I looked between her and Alice and I agreed. She'd driven Maggie to violence, almost torn the dress right off of me and made Alice so angry she could spit, she had to go.


	17. Chapter 16

**This is a funny little thing that doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but it makes me smile. Whenever I think of the name of the VCR, I hear Report without the "t" like how The Colbert Report said it. Needed something funny after the interwebs ate the first version of this chapter and about 7 hours of my life. I believe things happen for a reason, so the one scene I wasn't 100% sure of is going in the opposite direction than it did the first time. Carlisle doesn't exist in** _ **The Selection Series**_ **as he does in this fic, so I need to give him some freedom to run, even if it alters events. But don't worry, they get to the same place, just follow a different road. His relationship with Bella and Edward is my favorite in the entire fic. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Two of you successfully guessed the song was from the musical** ** _Anastasia_** **, so once I figure out what the "prize" is, I'll PM you.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 16**

The day after Rosalie's party, Edward sought me out to compliment my playing, but I had something else in mind.

"Edward being behind everyone when you entered, I had a unique view. I saw Tanya throw that drink on Rosalie. She needs to go."

"What reason would she have for doing that? If it was to draw attention from Rosalie it had the opposite effect. I spent over an hour with her once we left the party. It was rather enjoyable."

"If that isn't enough, what about Maggie? She was the sweetest girl and Tanya provoked her to violence."

"Did you see or hear her do anything to Maggie?" Edward asked.

"No, but I know Tanya, better than you do."

"You may spend more time in her presence than I do, but I also have it on good authority that you are not in the Women's Room as often as you should be. You hide out in the libraries and in your room. I would guess you know your maids better than you know your fellow Collection members."

"That isn't fair. And I was right about Alice, wasn't I?"

Edward nodded, but he didn't look happy about it.

"And on top of that, she-"

"I don't want to hear anything else about Tanya."

"But, Teddy-"

He flew from the bench and then turned to loom over me. "Not another word! I am the Crown Prince of Volterra and your lord and master. I will not allow you to question my decisions. You may not like them, but you will obey!"

Edward stormed off so fast, he didn't notice my tears as they fell. I sat on that bench, crying for I don't know how long, but eventually I saw the guard uniform approach, happy it was Seth and not Jacob.

"Lady Isabella, your maids are looking for you. The Report is in a little more than an hour."

"Thank you, Seth," I stood and returned to my room.

My maids began to work on me, my makeup took the longest since I looked like I felt. I asked for my hair to be styled in a low bun with no adornments and slipped into a dark green dress before heading down to the Report Room.

I entered and took a seat in the last row, forcing a polite smile onto my face. The show began and I saw Edward tug on his ear, but ignored it. When he did it a second time, I turned away from him. How could I have been so wrong about him? Was he like most men and keeping Tanya around because he was thinking with his dick? So much for wanting to find his soulmate. And I had kissed him.

I survived the taping and escaped to my room, but not before I ran into Jacob in the hallway. We greeted each other formally as he opened the door for me. I walked passed him, and heard him inhale as I did before the door was closed behind me.

My maids helped me get ready for bed and then left at my insistence. I tossed and turned for hours, unable to find peace, when light flooded my room for a moment as Jacob entered. I looked to the clock, seeing that it was two a.m.

"Jacob, you shouldn't be in here, you'll get in trouble," I hissed.

"Do you love him?" Jacob asked as the room plunged into darkness once again.

"No."

He strode towards the bed and tore the covers off me and climbed on top of my prone body. He was everywhere, his hands explored every inch of skin they could while his mouth claimed mine. When he finally pulled back enough to breathe I whispered, "Jacob, you need to stop. If they catch you in here like this, they'll kill you."

"If I didn't do this tonight, I would have died anyway," he said against my lips.

His kisses slowed, but that didn't lower the intensity of them. I wanted to feel bad, but in that moment I couldn't. If Tanya could break the rules and not get in trouble, so could I. A few minutes later he pulled back.

"I shouldn't push my luck. We'll talk soon, we have a lot to straighten out."

And with that, he left me alone again. As torn as I was, exhaustion eventually claimed me.

The next morning the guilt sat like a lead ball in my stomach. Even though I was upset with Edward, didn't mean it was right for last night to happen. My life wasn't my own here. And just because I'd refused Edward's request to see me, didn't mean he couldn't have shown up anyway. He is my master after all.

I wanted nothing more than to remain in my room, but Edward's comment about me hiding out had me dressed and entering the Women's Room with my sheet music notebook so I could work on a song that had been rattling around in my head.

I took a croissant off the platter and a maid offered to bring me tea at the piano. I played for about twenty minutes, working on a section of the piece that had been giving me trouble.

That was when Tanya decided to voice her opinion. "Could you stop playing that dreadful song? It sounds like we're attending a funeral."

I closed my notebook and stood, where I walked to the front of the room to curtsey to the queen before I left. "Lady Tanya, there was no need to be so rude to Lady Isabella, her song was lovely. Apologize to her."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but I don't need fake remorse from someone who has no use for me."

I left the room and returned to my own, where my maids seemed concerned by the look of me. I told them I had a headache and after changing into yoga pants and a shirt I climbed into bed while they quietly worked around me.

I lay there, going over how everything had gone so terribly wrong when there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, may I speak with Lady Isabella? There is a safety protocol I need to advise her on," Jacob said.

"She isn't feeling well," Nettie began to say, but I sat up.

"It is all right, I can listen to what Officer Black has to brief me on. Would you give us a few moments alone?"

My maids curtseyed and exited the room, leaving Jacob and I alone.

"I never thought I could be so happy for the draft. But it gave me a chance to see you and make things right." Jacob crossed the room and sat beside me on the edge of my bed.

"I still can't believe you're here. How did that happen?" I asked.

"We were all sent to Whites to be tested and trained. They said between my intelligence and strength I was one of the top in my draft class and assigned me to the palace."

"I always told you that you were too smart to be cleaning houses," I said.

"The question I have for you is do you think you could ever love me again?"

"Again," I looked at him, "I never stopped. I've spent the last month trying to fall out of love with you to give Edward a fair shot."

"Bells, I have regretted what I said to you from the moment my feet hit the ground below the ladder. But you know I'm stubborn. And then your name was picked and you belonged to him. It wasn't like I could have rushed the stage and stolen you away."

I looked at him, "Why would you have done that with your new girl right there?"

"New girl?"

"The little dark haired girl that was pressed into your side during my sendoff. It didn't take you long to move on."

"Bella, I honestly have no idea who you are talking about. The crowd was crushing that day. Whoever she was, I certainly wasn't there with her. I'm here now and I'm not going to leave your side."

Just hearing him say that melted my heart, but I needed to clear something up. "That is good to hear. But I must make something clear to you. My life isn't my own while I'm here. Last night can't happen again. If Edward had come you would be dead, and so would I. If he dismisses me we can explore that when it happens, but until then I have to give this a fair shot. I don't think what I feel for him is love, not yet, but I care about the prince and he doesn't deserve this."

Those words left my mouth and the guilt returned. My chest grew tight and my heart raced. Breathing was hard to do and I trembled violently.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"It- it hurts," I said, clutching my chest.

"Hold on, Bella, I'll get you to the hospital."

Jacob lifted me into his arms and moved swiftly to the hospital. He burst in, gaining the attention of several nurses.

"What happened?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I was briefing her on security protocols and she began complaining of chest pains. There's a history of heart problems in her family," Jacob explained.

"Bring her in here and then you can leave."

I felt Jacob shift me in his arms and then the exam table under me. "Make it stop, Dr. Cullen."

"No need to be formal with me, Lady Isabella, now tell me what you're feeling."

I described the pains, pressure, and dread. He checked my vitals and hooked me up to various monitors. An IV was inserted and with that I began to feel the the slightest bit of relief. Carlisle brought in a book and set himself up at my bedside while whatever he had given me did its job.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked once I felt more comfortable.

"You had a panic attack. Your heart is sound, nothing I could find that would lead me to believe you have any defect. Have you ever had a panic attack before, Lady Isabella?"

"Call me Bella, my friends do. And no, today was a first," I answered.

"What brought it on?"

"It wasn't just one thing, but several little things. I loved a boy before I came here, but he broke my heart. The prince knows this, which is why he has been so patient with me. I'm wary of having my heart broken again, and the Collection is heartbreak waiting to happen. One of the girls has been cruel since the beginning, which is stressful enough, and I made the mistake of trying to inform the prince of her behavior and he … he was so cold. Reminded me that he was my lord and master and I must obey him. I don't know how to reconcile the young man that dotes on me with the prince who roars to remind me of my place. Having Officer Black, who is from Carolina, talk about home and tell me about the things I might never have again, it was the final straw."

"While I can't solve all of that, I will give you a medication to help stave off such attacks in the future. Take them every morning when you wake up and as hard as it seems, find something you can focus on when an attack comes, it helps. But for now, I'm going to give you something to sleep, you need to rest."

I watched as Carlisle injected another medication into my IV and I slowly drifted off. I do not know how long I was gone, but angry voices were what I woke to.

"Get out, she needs this rest and I won't have you disturbing it," Carlisle ordered.

"You won't even tell me what is wrong with her. I went to speak to her and I found her maids distraught. Is she ill? Hurt?" Edward asked.

"She finds herself out of her depth. As strong as she is, Bella isn't used to the games that the higher castes play."

"What are you going on about, Carlisle? I demand you tell me-"

"Demand?" Carlisle hissed. "I have treated every injury you have suffered since you were born, kept every confidence. You will not claim to be my _master_ and demand I tell you what is ailing her. If she wishes to tell you, then she will, but for now you've done enough to the Lady."

"Is she going to be all right?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

With the conversation over, I drifted back to sleep.

I was woken up later by a nurse, saying I could return to my room. I was escorted upstairs and my maids made a big fuss over putting me to bed again. With the medicine still in my system, I fell asleep quickly.

I was woken up in the middle of the night by Nettie's insistent shaking. "Miss, get up, we're under attack."

Those words had me sitting up. The girls were ready, my robe and slippers in hand as they got me ready and pulled me towards a panel that opened.

"In you go," Nettie said.

I was still holding onto Vanessa's hand as she tried to snatch it away. "Follow the path, Miss Bella. We'll go our own way."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because these stairs lead to the royal safe room, we will not be welcome," Maria explained.

"Nonsense, you come with me, or I don't go," I tugged on Vanessa again and she came with me, Nettie considered it for a moment before she pushed Maria in our direction and then closed us into the passageway.

We followed the path, arriving at the end to find a guard waiting for me. "Thank you for delivering the lady. Now off with you."

"They're coming with me," I said.

"Maids and servants have their own places to hide, they have to leave," the guard held firm.

Standing to my full height, I met his glare. "Fine, when Prince Edward wonders where I am, you can be the one to tell him you turned me away. I'm sure he will appreciate that when they discover my body."

The guard flinched, and gestured behind him. "All right, but if the royal family is upset, I'm telling them you forced my hand."

We entered the safe room and all eyes fell on us. The royal family was seated right by the door, but before they could react, Esme popped up from her place at Carlisle's side.

"Oh good, some help. Girls, you can begin by fetching water from the back corner and serving the royal family, and then make your way around the room."

"No. They can serve the royal family, but as the others saw fit to let their maids fend for themselves, they can do the same."

I saw the shocked face of the king, but nothing was said to contradict me. I moved to the back of the room, noticing that there were not nearly enough chairs for the people being housed down here. The safe room was the one place that had not been prepared for the arrival of the Collection. There was a large crate big enough for the four of us, so I sat in the middle of it and waited for my maids. They served the royal family, and then brought me water and settled in. Nettie sat her head in my lap as she curled up on my left, Vanessa sat on my right and rested her head on my chest, and Maria curled around Vanessa from behind. Maria and Nettie soon fell asleep, but Vanessa was vigilant at my side.

I searched the room, taking everyone in. Advisors who had obviously been working late into the night were still fully dressed, as was the king. Edward was dressed, but more casually as he was only in his dress shirt and slacks. The queen, Esme, and Carlisle were in their sleepwear, as was the Collection. For us though, the thing nightgowns that kept us from being too warm under the blankets meant that we were freezing down here, and not all of the girls had the time or forethought to grab their robes or slippers.

It was easy to see that most of the room was worried, but I tried to hide my fear and focused instead on Vanessa.

"Are you okay?" Jacob's voice caught me off guard.

"Yes, thank you for your help earlier."

"It was good of you to bring them down here. Not everyone thinks of the well-being of those considered below them," Jacob said, smiling at Vanessa.

"Caste never mattered to me," I muttered.

He moved on just as one of the guards near the front of the room told us to lower our voices. Vanessa waited until Jacob was gone to ask, "Who is that? He's been around a lot lately."

"Someone I knew from Carolina. The prince was with me when I saw Officer Black for the first time and assigned him to our part of the wing with Seth to keep an eye on me since I have a habit of letting you all go about your business."

"He is handsome, I don't mind him being on of the guards in our little corner of the palace." Vanessa giggled.

The room was nearly silent, the only stirring was Edward as he made his rounds to check on the members of the Collection. The quiet grew unbearable, my imagination filled with images of demolished rooms and dead bodies, an army on our doorstep.

I saw Edward's approach and braced myself for the possibility of him still being angry, what I was met with, was concern.

"Are you well?"

"Yes," I answered simply.

"I came to speak to you today, but your maids told me you were in the hospital. When I arrived there Carlisle refused to let me see you. Have you recovered from whatever ails you?"

"Yes, I will be fine. I have a new medication but there is nothing to worry about."

"We need to talk, but this isn't the time or the place. I promise to do so once I figure out a few things." Edward's eyes catch Vanessa's and he smiled at her. "And what about you, Miss? Are you surprised to be down here?"

"Not with My Lady. She takes care of us nearly as good as we do for her."

"I'm sure she does," Edward responded.

"North or South," I whispered, wanting an answer to the question that had been plaguing me.

"Do you remember the photoshoot?"

I did. The advisor told him about the burnt crops and farmers that had died in the fires. These were the killers. The ones that had hurt Vanessa.

"Tell no one." He urged me and moved to leave, but my stomach chose that moment to growl. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I had a croissant this mo-"

"A meal, Isabella?"

"Lunch on Friday," I admitted.

He turned to Vanessa, "Make sure your lady is eating. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master," I answered for Vanessa. I could feel her shaking beside me and I would not let him upset her more.

Edward left without another word and from then time began to drag. It was hours when the door opened and members of the guard rushed out. The door shut and we were once again made to wait. When the guards returned, it was Samuel who commanded everyone's attention.

"The rebels have been defeated. We ask that you use back stairwells to return to your rooms as there is some damage that needs to be cleaned up. For the Collection, you are to remain in your rooms until Esme gives you leave to move about the palace again. Food will be delivered to you as soon as the kitchen staff can prepare it."

We all moved on leaden legs, Carlisle grasping my hand as he passed. "Take one of your pills as soon as you return to your room. If they're missing, send a maid to fetch a new bottle at once."

I made it to my hallway and entered my room, shocked by what I found. My room had been ransacked. The mattress had been thrown off the frame and slashed. The curtains around the canopy torn down and from what I could see of my closet, it was a mess. The girls sprung into action, each focusing on something. Nettie found my medication and brought it to me, while Vanessa went to my closet and Maria ran into the hallway. She returned with a servant and two guards a moment later.

"We can have a new mattress brought up right away," the servant said. "Was there any other furniture that they destroyed."

"Not that we can tell, but once we clean this up, we might know more," Maria said.

"Very well, I'll return in a while to check on anything else that needs replacing. As for anything that needs to be removed, put it in the hallway and we'll dispose of it for you."

The servant left and the guards carried the mattress and curtains away. Maria went to aid Vanessa in my closet, most of my clothes going into a pile in the hallway. Vanessa brought me a pair of jeans and a shirt from home along with a pair of slip on shoes and my favorite sweater which had been in the bathroom. It appears they didn't bother going through that. I bathed and changed, and when I returned to the main room, Maria was carrying out my guitar and violin, both of which had been smashed.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'll tell them to replace these at once."

The new mattress had also been delivered and was made with fresh sheets. Nettie had found the jar and bell, returning them to their home, as well as my box of tokens and things. I saw the pile of torn paper and realized what I was looking at. They had taken the time to tear up all of my photos and scatter them across the room. That had me on the verge of tears as the knock sounded on my door.

I ran, expecting to find Edward, but instead it was Esme. "Oh Dear, tell me you aren't leaving too?"

I saw the way she was looking at my clothes, so I answered. "No, I just don't have many clothes left. What could be salvaged was taken to the laundry, but they enjoyed slashing through my belongings."

"Good. Prince Edward, the poor dear, told me that any girl who wished to go should be allowed to leave at once. It was as if he knew that some of you would flee. I know it seems callous, but these attacks won't last forever. They come in waves, but they will subside again. They aren't organized enough for a major attack. Factions make attempts and then our forces win out."

"How many girls have asked to leave so far?" I asked.

"Three. But that isn't why I'm here, this is." Esme reached into her pocket and handed me a portable phone. "Call home, so your family knows you are well. But don't take too long, I still have some rounds to make."

I took the phone and dialed my house. It only rang twice before I heard my mother's voice.

"Mom?"

"Isabella? Oh thank goodness! One of the local guards said it might be awhile before we heard from you, but I'm glad you were able to call. Are you safe?"

"Yes, I'm safe."

"That is good to hear, darling. I hate to run, but I do have somewhere to be, and your sister is sick with worry. I'll hand you to her and I will talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

I heard the rustling of the phone being passed off before Renata's sobs came through the receiver. "Bella, is that really you?"

"I'm here, Ren, I'm okay."

"I thought you were dead. Please, come home."

I thought about that. Could I leave? My life would be far simpler if I did. I missed my family terribly. If I went home, I wouldn't need to choose, I would have time to figure out what I want and need. But the thought of never seeing Edward again, even with us on shaky ground. I couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Ren, but I have to stay."

"If you're staying, you must have fallen for Prince Edward. Oh, Bella, stay and win! I'm going to be the sister of a princess!" The switch from distraught to boy-crazed was blinding, but it made me laugh.

"I have to go, Ren, others need to call home. But I love you and I'll write soon."

"Love you too, Bella."

The line went dead and Esme snatched the phone from my hand. "That's a good girl. It appears your lunch is here, so I will leave you to your afternoon. Remember, don't leave this area. Only the Collection rooms are free to you at this time."

"I remember."

Looking around, my maids had left while I was speaking to Esme. The young servant girls sat my lunch tray on the table and left with a curtsey. I ate, as I'd been instructed to, and then moved onto photos. I had hoped I could salvage some, but they were all too badly torn. I threw away the pieces and curled up on my new bed.

I had no idea what I was going to do, but one thing was certain, I needed to figure out where I stood with both Edward and Jacob, and then I would be okay.


	18. Chapter 17

**A lot of you are angry at Bella for allowing Jacob to kiss her, but this is their equivalent of the kiss on the mountaintop in Eclipse, except Edward doesn't know about it. In** _ **The Selection**_ **America (Bella) is not as firm with her Jacob about needing to give Edward a true shot. This Bella will not spend her nights kissing Jacob, but she needed the dilemma to give her a place to grow to. Edward doesn't give her solid ground to stand on. He tells her he values her honesty and then scolds her for giving it. She is confused and scared and conflicted. And believe me, when I read the source material I was screaming too. You're meant to. But this chapter now brings us to the end of book one and we will start to feel things move at a quicker pace for them all. Keep the reviews coming, I love reading them.**

 **I'm posting this tonight as a post Christmas present to all those celebrating, hope you enjoyed the holiday, if you don't celebrate, then Merry Tuesday! I am unable to update at this time on Stars, but once I know it is up, I will get this over there.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 17**

Gianna, Kim, and Siobhan were the three girls who left in the wake of the attack. Since we weren't able to leave our hall, girls visited each other in their rooms.

Monday afternoon, a day and a half since we left the safe room, Alice, Rosalie, Tia, and Jessica came to my room to play cards and chat. We all spoke about what we'd lost when they'd gone through our rooms and how scary it was to be victimized in that way. It was the closest I felt to them in a long while, like the Collection being on hold meant we could just be girls for a few hours.

That night, I startled when there was a knock on my door. I opened it and found Edward standing on the other side. "May I come in?"

Nodding, I moved so he could enter.

"You've had to make some changes, I see," Edward commented.

"I didn't have much choice. Servants had to replace everything the rebels destroyed, some things are taking longer than others."

"Like what?"

"My instruments, and clothing. The girls are working around the clock to replace my wardrobe. Vanessa should be back soon. She went to fetch some hot chocolate and pastries for us before bed while the others keep working."

"What about your photos?" he asked.

"Torn to shreds. I tried taping a few together but it was no use."

"I'm sorry," he said.

Everything felt so awkward between us and he didn't move to make things right. He just offered a weak smile and said he still had a few stops to make as he left.

On Tuesday we were finally free to return to the Great Hall for breakfast. As we walked in, catching up with one another there was a sense of fellowship and sisterhood in the air. In that moment I knew Edward had been right. I would keep in touch with the girls I'd grown close to. I'd send Christmas cards and would want to hear about marriages and children. The atmosphere was familial, like my home before Vicky married and Tyler turned his back on us.

Edward was scanning the room, the same weak smile for anyone he made eye contact with. It was unnerving, and with so much left unsaid, I was afraid. I caught his attention and tugged on my ear, relieved when he did the same.

Edward stood suddenly, the move caused his chair to screech loudly across the floor. As he looked out at us, his face betrayed him, as if he wished he could sit back down and forget he'd done it.

"My dear Ladies. After the attack two days ago, I've spent a lot of time thinking about all of you. I've discussed this at length with my advisors and my parents and I will be choosing my Elite this morning. I can't, in good conscience keep girls here when I don't see a future with them, especially when doing so puts you at risk."

Murmurs erupted amongst us, in a few minutes half of us would be gone.

"Also, the Elite is normally ten girls, but I have narrowed my list down to six of you," Edward continued.

That meant two-thirds of the girls would be dismissed.

"I don't want to drag this out, so I will begin with Lady Alice."

Alice's hand flew to her chest in relief. When he called Rosalie's name she did a little dance in her chair. I was happy for my friends, but that was two of the six spots. With the argument still between us I didn't know what to think. Teddy had let me dictate everything about our relationship, but with my reluctance to put a name to the feelings I had for him, would he see a future with me? I hoped so.

"Lady Charlotte and Lady Tanya," he said.

At Tanya's name I began to panic. If he chose her was this his way of sending me a message? Would I be sent home?

"Lady Angela," he continued.

With only one spot left, Tia reached over to take my hand. I squeezed it, offering us both some comfort.

"And Lady Isabella."

I gasped, the relief palpable as Tia snatched her hand back.

"I apologize for how I chose to do this, but it didn't feel right keeping others when I had discovered who I wanted to pursue. In time I hope you see that this was done in kindness. Any of the eliminated girls who wish to speak to me can come to the main library and I will be available to you."

As soon as the words were spoken Edward moved to the door as fast as possible without running.

I watched him on his way out the door and I saw Jacob's confused expression. From our conversation the other day I'm sure he was wondering why I'm relieved to be staying, but that is a conversation we will need to have soon.

With Edward gone, Jessica and Senna abandoned their meal to follow him while the rest of the girls were left to be comforted by those who had been named as the Elite. It was incredibly awkward for everyone.

We didn't remain in the Great Hall long, all of us moving to our rooms. Jacob whispered tonight as I passed, a nod my only answer. As the girls packed to leave, everyone was in and out of rooms, collecting addresses and saying our goodbyes. We laughed and cried, but by mid-afternoon the girls were gone and the hall was silent. No one remained in my part of the wing, so I had a little corner of the palace to myself.

I changed for bed after eating dinner in my room, something all of the Elite had decided to do. We needed time to process everything. I'd curled up with a book, my body leaning against the headboard. The knock on the open door caught me off guard, but the sight of Edward had my maids snapping to attention.

"Good evening, ladies. May I have some time alone with Lady Isabella?"

My maids nodded and bowed as they left, the door closing behind them. I was excited to see him again, to have the chance to possibly put all the bad feelings behind us, but as he stood there staring, the nerves returned.

"I almost thought you were dismissing me this morning," I finally said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because we've barely spoken since our fight, and you've been so cold and distant. I got to see Prince Edward in a way that made me think I had lost Teddy forever. When I heard you choose Tanya I thought you might have been sending me a message. That another person I cared about was casting me aside."

Edward crossed the rest of the space between us and sat on the bed. I panicked for an instant but realized this wasn't the same bed, Jacob hadn't been to see me since the attack.

"I am so sorry for that fight. I took out things that weren't your fault on you and I apologize for that. Everyone is pulling for someone and they have no problem letting me know what they think, so when you tried to convince me I should send Tanya home, I overreacted. I felt like you were challenging my opinion, like everyone else does. It is my future, my opinion should matter more than anyone."

"You know, I almost missed the Report that night," I told him.

"I'm glad you didn't, it would have been a big problem with my father," he said.

"It wouldn't have been intentional, Seth had to get me out of the garden, I'd sat there crying for a while after you left me there."

"I shouldn't have done that either. Considering it was only a day later that the rebels breached the palace, I could have lost you."

"Don't think about that, I shouldn't have mentioned it. But you said people are trying to sway your decisions?"

"Yes, Alice is the people's favorite. Tanya has influence and a powerful family to align with. Charlotte and Rosalie are two that my parents find charming, and Angela has family that is prominent in New Asia, which could help with the war."

Everyone had someone in their corner but me. I needed to know if he'd only kept me because of his promise, it would help me make my decision.

"And you chose me because…?" The tears filled my eyes and my throat closed around the emotion that threatened to burst out of me.

He looked at me, shocked. "I thought I'd made this clear to you, but it seems I need to spell it out. Can you look at me?" His fingers found my chin, lifting it to meet my eyes. "If this was simple I would eliminate everyone beside you. I know it is soon, but I'm sure, even if you aren't. There are times I feel I've knocked down all your walls and others I fear you're only here for the old reasons. Am I right that you're still unsure?"

"Yes."

"That is why I need to hedge my bets. If you decide to leave tomorrow, I still need to find a wife. But I care about you, deeply."

"Edward, I heard you when you came to visit me in the hospital. I want you to know what happened. It was a panic attack. I felt guilty and afraid, and all of my friends were pulling away from me, even you. I don't know how to find my footing."

"I didn't mean to add to your stress, and I hate that I put you in that bed. I don't know why you feel guilty but I don't think there is anything you could do that I wouldn't forgive because I know it isn't done with malice."

Edward took a deep breath before continuing.

"My mother had something interesting to say to me this evening after we'd eaten dinner. She can tell how much I feel for you and she told me about an incident the day after our fight where Tanya drove you from the Women's Room. That wasn't too long before you were taken to the hospital. If I hadn't made you doubt yourself you might have stood up for yourself. I gave her power over you. I don't ever want to see that spark within you die."

His words broke the dam and I began to cry. Edward wiped my tears away, being so gentle. I wanted to apologize for that night with Jacob, but I couldn't. It didn't stop the words from escaping.

"What do you have to be sorry for? Your feelings being slower than mine? You are guarded by your past, but as long as you judge me based on my actions and not his, I will be fine."

"I promise."

"You should also know, I've spoken to Tanya and made it clear that she can not win my heart by making others feel worse about themselves. She won't risk the crown."

Edward's expression grew serious and I needed to know what had changed.

"What is wrong?"

"The rebels were so fast this time. It doesn't matter North or South, they're both determined as hell and they won't stop until they get what they want. And I have no idea what that is. I'm terrified that before they succeed, it will cost me someone I care about. That is why if you're afraid of them, I'll let you go. If you don't think you can love me, tell me now and we can part as friends."

"Teddy, I don't know exactly what to call how I feel for you, but it is much more than friends."

I laid down and Edward mirrored my position on the bed. "I didn't know if you would ever call me that again."

"I missed my Teddy."

"Come here," he whispered.

I scooted closer to Edward and he pulled me into his chest. I felt his hand as he tilted up my chin again and looked down at me. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it too. I nodded and his lips crashed onto mine. It felt so right, I just needed to make sure Jacob understood what I needed. Because this was about me now.

Edward's lips drifted to my ear. "I'm glad you said yes to me. I missed this. I will have to steal little moments like this more often."

"Are they stolen if I welcome them?" I asked.

"Temptress. I had better go before I fall completely under your spell."

"Wait, can I have just one more minute in your arms?"

"You want to feel safe before you fall asleep?" he questioned.

"Yes," I whispered. "And I'm sure you need this as much as I do."

"I do, you feel right here." Edward's arms snaked around me, pulling me flush against him. We stayed there for a few more moments before he sat up. "I don't want to scandalize your maids, and you need your rest."

He stood, offering me his hand before he turned down my bed and nodded towards it. I climbed onto the mattress and he tucked me in.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered against my forehead.

I drifted off to sleep without Jacob's promised visit, so when I felt his warm hand on my shoulder, I sat up. Light from the hall still flooded in so I scolded him.

"Jacob, why did you leave the door open?"

"It's better this way. If someone were to find me in here I can say I heard a noise and came to investigate."

I nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

"I'm glad you kept that," Jacob gestured towards the penny jar.

"I couldn't get rid of it," I admitted. Jacob smiled and leaned in, but I turned away from his attempt to kiss me. "Jacob, no."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it has been wonderful seeing you again and hearing you still love me, but we can't be anything while we're both here at the palace. I'm a member of the Collection, the Elite, and that means I can't be with anyone but Prince Edward by law. A part of me still loves you, but I also feel something for Edward and I can't explore those feelings with you lurking around every corner."

"So you're not happy to see me, not really. You like having options, but if I wasn't here you'd be happy to date _him._ "

"Jacob, when you left me in that treehouse, you left me broken. Edward cares about me and he has been working hard to put me back together. I'm here because of you, but I'm staying for me."

"So you're picking him over me?" he asked angrily.

"No, I'm picking me."

"I'm just going to have to fight harder for you, because I won't stop."

"Please, Jacob, if someone figures out who you are or what you're doing it could get you killed."

Jacob scoffed, "I'm not afraid of a suit."

"Jacob," I hissed.

"Goodnight, My Lady," he whispered and left, closing the door behind him.

I fell asleep again, waking the following morning with new purpose. I was a member of the Elite and for the first time I felt like I was really competing for Edward's heart. I would use this time to decide if caring for Teddy was enough to be Prince Edward's princess. I hoped it was.


	19. Chapter 18

**Apologies for how long this took, between researching this by reading book 2 and having a hard time getting writing time after work, it took longer than I wanted. Then my personal life took a crap on me. But here we are.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 18**

"I think the last time I spent an evening stargazing, was back when I was studying astronomy and trying to determine what stars were which colors." Edward's words tickled my neck as we cuddled on a blanket in the middle of the garden.

In the day since Teddy had chosen his Elite, he'd been busy but he made this time for us.

A kiss was pressed to my pulse point as I asked why he didn't do it more often. His laugh shook us both as he pulled away to look at me. "I'll be sure to schedule that in between budget meetings and war strategy sessions, which I must warn, I'm terrible at."

"What else are you bad at?" I asked.

"Keeping a list of my faults, are you?" he joked.

"You seem so perfect, I'd like to hear what you're not good at," I admitted.

"Well, though I've never tried, I'm sure I'd be a horrible cook."

"I would like to cook for you someday," I told him.

"I would like that too. I am able to play the piano in a rudimentary way, but nothing like you. I was never good at organized sports. I can box and fence, but nothing on a team. And there is one thing I've learned recently … I'm completely incapable of staying away from you."

"Have you really tried?" I asked.

"Not even a little," he whispered.

Edward shifted and kissed me harder, leaning me back onto the blanket where he covered my body with his.

"I wish I could be normal for you. You might like me better," Edward said as he hovered above me.

"Teddy, liking you isn't the question, but I need to be sure that I can handle everything that comes along with being yours. I don't want you to regret choosing me."

He caressed my cheek before he spoke. "I understand. And believe me, the day you come to me and say you are all in will mean so much more because of how you took the time to consider it."

He leaned down again and I gripped his biceps as we melted together from our heated kisses. A throat cleared behind us. Edward rolled over and helped me to a sitting position to reveal Samuel behind him.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but it isn't wise to be out here this long, this late in the evening."

"Of course, Samuel, we will be right in." Edward bent down to collect our blanket. "I'm sorry our night had to be cut short."

"We could continue it in my room," I offered.

"That would be too tempting, I'm afraid. But I will see you tomorrow." Edward pulled me in for one last kiss. "I had better get you inside before they return on horseback to retrieve us."

Edward led me to the base of the stairs and bowed as he left me. I made my way to my hall and was greeted by a shocked Jacob.

"I have to be the worst guard ever. I thought you were safely tucked in your room this whole time. Did you have a nice date?" The bitterness in his voice was hard to miss.

"Don't be angry with me."

"I don't know how to do this, Bells. I miss you, but I can't spend time with you, so how can I compete?" Jacob asked.

"I can't tell you, but I'm in the Elite, so Edward has to be my focus," I explained but that only made him angrier.

"While you're focusing on the prince, don't forget the person who loved you without conditions."

"Your love had conditions too, Jacob," I spat.

Thankfully, Jacob had the sense to get out of my way so I could retreat into my room. As I tried to sleep I knew I had no answers and I worried I would run out of time to find them.

The next morning we were gathered in the Women's Room with Queen Elizabeth.

"Come girls, you have to have some ideas about the type of wedding you want to have," she prompted. "At my wedding, I had a small wedding party, only three people, and one was a member of my own Collection, Esme."

Alice and I looked at each other knowing we'd want the other to be in our bridal party.

Rosalie said she wanted a big wedding party, while Tanya interrupted to say if she won she wouldn't have a wedding party. They would draw the attention away from her.

"I want to incorporate New Asian traditions and culture into my ceremony," Angela commented.

"What about you, Isabella, there has to be something you've always dreamed about in regards to your wedding?" Queen Elizabeth asked.

"The only thing that I can think of is that I've always wanted my father to give me away," I admitted.

"That's obvious, everyone's father gives them away," Tanya scoffed.

"For me, it meant that my dad approved of the person I chose to marry. That's what I want, for him to think I chose the right person."

"Well, I hope your father would approve," the queen said, before adding, "whoever you choose to marry."

Not long after, the queen left for a meeting, and we all broke off into groups. Charlotte, Rosalie, and Angela sat together, Tanya moved to sit in front of the large TV, while Alice and I sat on the other side of the room.

"You've never really thought about your wedding?" Alice asked.

"I'm a Five, I always assumed that it would be a brief ceremony and then a reception at our house."

"You _were_ a Five, now you're a Three, so you better start thinking of bigger dreams," Alice pointed out. Tanya drew our attention for a moment as she sat there smacking the remote in an attempt to get it to work. "Is it just me, or is her not openly attacking us almost worse?"

"I think the queen said something to Edward, so she's on her best behavior."

"I'm glad the queen is opening up to us more," Alice said.

"There are fewer of us, so it's probably easier for her. Meanwhile, the other girls are becoming aloof, like that's how a princess should act," I commented.

"I'm going to get a book from my room, I'll be back soon," Alice said abruptly.

"I'll go with you, I need to use the restroom," I told her and she waved me off.

"Go first, we don't want them to get suspicious if we both leave together."

I left the Women's Room and ran directly into a firm chest. Hands steadied me at the elbow as I looked up into the eyes of a very handsome guard.

"Apologies, My Lady," the young man said.

"No, I should have been watching where I was going. What is your name?" I asked the blonde man before me.

"Officer Whitlock, Miss."

"I'm Lady Isabella," I began to introduce, but he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Lady Isabella, I don't mean to laugh, but I know who you are. Have a good afternoon." With a slight bow, Officer Whitlock left me alone.

I quickly used the restroom and returned to Alice warning her to be careful of the guards and Alice laughed, promising to keep an eye out. She returned a little while later and we moved to the window. As I looked out, I thought to the days beyond the Collection when I wouldn't see her every day. I would miss her so much. I noticed that Alice was looking out the window as much as she was reading, but I didn't want to ask her about it and ruin her serene expression.

That evening I was sitting at my desk, enjoying the cross breeze provided by opening both my balcony doors and the door to my room, while not enjoying the military report I was attempting to read. All of us were given reports to analyze, but I simply couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Nettie, I order you to read this report and explain it in a way I will actually understand," I said in my most commanding voice.

"I'm sorry, My Lady, I believe that is beyond my ability and my job description," she snickered.

"That's it, I'll have the lot of you replaced, for real this time."

Their laughter continued, but I noticed the way Vanessa cut her eyes to the doorway and I followed them to see Edward leaning against the door frame.

"You, Madame," he pointed at Vanessa with a smile, "gave me away."

The girls laughed again, but I ran to him, jumping into his arms as he caught me. I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "My hero."

He shivered and then asked what I meant by that. I pulled back, asking if he was here to rescue me and he replied that he only has twenty minutes before he'll be expected to return to his meeting. Leading me away, we are soon out in the garden, his eyes staring intently at my fingers.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Calluses. I built them up playing the guitar and violin. Do they bother you?"

He looked at me before shaking his head. "No, they're proof that my private concert was real."

He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed each finger tip, overwhelming me. His sweetness and the romantic gestures were appreciated and cherished, but I couldn't help but wonder if he did the same thing with the other girls. He's seen the world, but he still finds beauty in my music, it seemed trivial.

My mind drifted to the assignment and I asked Edward again if he couldn't help with it.

"If I don't know the answer to your question, I know where we could find the answer," he told me.

"To anything?" I asked.

"Anything, try me."

I wanted to stump him, so I thought of something that he couldn't possibly know, and a thought entered my mind. "What is Halloween?"

"I've never heard of it," he muttered to himself before checking his watch. "Come with me, we need to hurry."

I could barely keep up because I was in heels as he led me to the area where the Report Room was, but we turned, taking me to a secret staircase. He made sure no one was following them. "Bella, you can't tell anyone about what I'm about to show you. Only my parents and a few others know about this, but I'm excited to show you."

We climbed the stairs and stopped as soon as we exited the staircase. Edward walked over to a painting and pulled it away from the wall to reveal a door. He punched a code in and the door opened, revealing a windowless room. Edward helped me climb over the high step into the room and closed the door behind us.

The walls were covered with books, many bearing red slashes across the binding. In the center of the room was an old looking TV, which Edward tells me is a computer.

"A computer?"

"Yes, it stores all sorts of information. This one can tell me where everything is in this room. So, let us look up this Halloween of yours."

I waited patiently and he found three books that had information on the subject. The first book described its origin in Celtic traditions, the idea that it was the time when spirits passed between worlds and people wore masks to scare them off. The second book explained that it was a holiday for children where they dressed in costumes and went around their neighborhood for candy. The third book, however, was one of twelve volumes of Aro Volturi's diary.

Edward opened it carefully and looked until he found the page we were looking for. There was even a photo of him, his wife, and their three children, who are all in costume. Edward begins to read it aloud and it is clear that Aro thinks that this type of celebration is frivolous and he does not approve of it continuing.

"It was around the time of WWIV so I'm sure this was when the holiday faded to obscurity," Edward concluded.

"I wish I could read more of this, but we have to go if you're going to return to your meeting," I admitted.

"You can take it with you, but you will need to return it to me in a few days. And no one can know that you have it."

"I promise, Edward. Thank you for having so much faith in me."

We return the way we came, using the secret staircase and then he leaves me at the bottom of my stairs so he can return to his meeting. When I enter my room I am happy to find it empty so I take the diary and put it in my piano bench, knowing my maids will never go in there, determined to be worthy of Edward's trust.


	20. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter, Chapter 20 is half written so hopefully you'll see something in the next week or two again!**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 19**

The following day, Alice and I were at my piano as I attempted to give her another lesson, but it was not going well. After another wrong key, she threw her hands up in the air.

"Bella, I'm horrible at this, truly. I sound like I'm playing with my feet."

Trying to hold in my snicker I admitted, "That might actually sound better, want to give it a go?"

Alice stood and threw herself onto my bed. "You'd make a wonderful teacher, not that you need to worry about it."

"When this is over, I'll miss you so much Alice. Please promise that we'll stay a part of each other's lives."

"Absolutely, and no matter who we marry or where, we'll be each other's maid of honor," Alice added.

"Edward seems indecisive, so we still have time together," I whispered, joining her on my bed.

"Edward is too much of a gentleman to admit it, but I know I'm only here as the people's favorite. If they shifted their favor, I'd be gone."

"Would that upset you?" I asked her. This was the closest to the conversation we had in the garden weeks ago, so I didn't want to push her.

"He's not my 'one' but I'm not ready to go home yet. The last thing I would want is to be married to someone who is in love with someone else."

"Who is he in love with?" I asked, horrified as I sat up on the bed to look at her better.

Seeing the smirk on Alice's face she realizes in an instant she was able to knock down every one of my walls because the thought of Edward with someone else gutted me.

"Why don't you just put him out of his misery?"

"I've been hurt before, Alice, and I want to be certain of our feelings."

Alice rolled her eyes and told me that Edward loved me.

"He's never said it," I whispered.

"Of course he hasn't, he's spent the entire Collection chasing you and he's afraid of scaring you off because of how you keep pushing him. Tell him how you feel before you lose out on the love of your life out of fear."

Later that evening I tugged on my ear as I sat at dinner, but Edward mouthed 'work' with a pout on his perfect lips.

I returned to my room and Jacob was there, as always. I passed him, his eyes taking in every inch of me as the back of his fingers caressed my arm. I knew what he was up to. He could feel me slipping away so he was reminding me of our connection.

A part of me wanted to be angry at him, but we'd all had our doubts, mine had come in the form of a kiss we should not have shared here. I would have to choose soon and people would be hurt. And either way one of those people were me.

Jacob was safe and familiar, he was family and Carolina and all the things I'd always known, but Edward was new and exciting. Choosing him meant believing in him and his love, which was hard when he hadn't said the words.

My maids surrounded me and I let them do their work, my mind playing over so many moments, trying to find an answer.

That Friday at the Report, Garrett was moderator for our debate about the military report we'd had to read. Tanya was wearing a smug smile as she offered the solution of a few rounds of inflated drafts to give the army the numbers they needed to end the war.

Annoyed, I jumped in and reminded both Garrett and the people why that wouldn't work. "That idea would work if there was no possibility for getting out of the draft. Many Twos pay their way out of being drafted, so I'm sure she's never seen the devastation when a family loses multiple sons. Lower castes have large families because the income of each member is needed, so when more of those family members are drafted the family struggles. Or imagine a young couple marries and has a child and then husband is drafted. They are raised to Twos by the draft, but then the husband is killed in action and his young bride is forced to beg on the streets because she has no skills that will allow her to support herself as a Two and her family can't take her back in and support her because they struggle with the members that are left."

"Do you have an idea that would solve these issues?" Tanya glared.

I looked to the royals and saw three very different reactions. Edward looked intrigued, Queen Elizabeth looked slightly proud, and King Edward looked annoyed. "I believe I do. We continue with the draft, but also open it up to volunteers. If people joined because they wanted to serve they would be more dedicated. Also, if there was some sort of death benefits for the families of fallen soldiers beyond a flag and a plaque, I think people would be more willing to risk their lives for their country."

Tanya and Charlotte chuckled at my suggestion,so I continued. "Make a cap on the number of men who can be drafted from a single generation of a family. But with volunteers there would be a steady stream of soldiers instead of an annual influx. There would have to be more rules and requirements put in place by people who were more knowledgeable on the specifics of the military, but I feel this could be the start of something."

I looked around the studio and heard the murmurs and saw the nodding heads, so I had done something right in the people's eyes.

Angela quickly jumped in to say she agreed with my idea, while Rosalie offered that the military could be opened up to women as well. That idea got Tanya going again.

"Now that is a ridiculous idea. Are you going to enlist, Rosalie?"

"No, I'm not a soldier, but if the Collection has taught me anything it is that women have a mind for strategy and a killer instinct that would make a man look timid."

That night after we finished filming I was in my room getting ready for the bed with my maids. I washed my face and changed into the new flannel pajamas I'd asked them to make. They were warm and comfortable, and the shorts and short sleeves were better for the Angeles breeze than full flannels like I wore back home. Even this, they managed to make look sexy with the cut of it, something I didn't think was possible, but teased them for anyway.

The girls loved my idea, Vanessa remembered seeing families suffer like I'd described before her time in the palace. Nettie laughed as she pulled out my hairpins, saying she thought Rosalie's idea was a step too far.

"My father told me that a long time ago, women were actually allowed to fight."

A knock on my door stopped that conversation as Edward entered without waiting to be let in. I silently wondered if we would have a standing date on Report nights. "I have an idea."

My maids made themselves scarce and Edward comes up behind me at my vanity as I checked for any pins that might have been left in their haste to leave. "Do I look all right?"

Edward's eyes drifted down and back up my reflection for a moment too long before he nodded.

"Your idea?"

Edward shook his head and smirked as he began to speak. "Right. The books we read about Halloween mentioned that it was the last day of October, and while we can't have it on the day, we can do it close enough."

I stood up from my seat and stood, too excited not to look into his eyes as he spoke.

"We can wear costumes and off-duty guards could attend so that you all wouldn't be waiting around for your turn. Dance lessons could be organized in the time it takes to make all the arrangements for the party. And candy! We'll have the best candy made or imported from abroad, by the end of the night you will be stuffed. An announcement could be made that the entire country should join in on the celebration as they're able. Admit it, your sister would love this idea too."

"Of course she would, everyone will."

"Do you think she'd want to celebrate here, with you?"

"What?"

"At some point in the competition, I'm supposed to meet the parents of the Elite. So I'll chose to include siblings and do it at a festive occasion."

I threw myself into his arms and pulled him close asking if I could really see my family. It was strange, before coming here I thought he would be so stiff and cold, but Teddy turned out to be the person who worked harder than anyone to find the things that would make me happy.

"I promise, this is part of the competition and one I've been waiting to reach for a while. I want to meet your family, Bella. Oh and speaking of that," Edward reached into his suit pocket and produced an envelope.

I opened it and noticed they were the photos that had been destroyed in the rebel attack, plus a few others, but the paper was a much better quality.

"Where did you get these?"

"I asked your mother for the negatives and printed them myself in my dark room. I know how much your family means to you, you'll even remain as a part of my Collection for them."

My eyes shot up to his and he looked sincere, there was no judgement after his statement. I couldn't let that comment pass. "Teddy, that might have been why I stayed in the beginning, but things have changed. I hope you know that, I'm here for..."

He urged me to continue, but a playful glint filled his eyes and I needed that to lighten the mood as well. I backed away further, putting the photos down.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

I took another step to run away, but Edward lunged forward, grabbing me by the waist. I closed my mouth deliberately but all he did was smile and say he would get the confession from me before his lips met mine. I felt the movement as he held me tighter and dipped me back. On instinct, my arms wrapped around his neck and I enjoyed the passion of the kiss. It only lasted a moment though, as thoughts I could usually keep at bay crashed down on me. Images of the other girls with him like this, being the one to make him laugh or share his passion had me trembling as my tears fell.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

And it was that word, 'darling', spoken with so much emotion that made me realize that I wanted to be his darling, his dear. I no longer wanted to fight my feelings, I wanted to be his. Even if that meant embracing a future I never thought I'd live, and saying goodbye to things I never imagined, leaving him was not possible. I may not be the best suited for queen, but I didn't deserve to be here if I couldn't share my feelings with him when he'd shared so much with me.

"I don't want to leave."

"You used to think the palace was a cage, but it does grow on people," he told me.

"Would you stop being so dense. I'm not talking about the palace. I could care less about it, or the clothing, or the food," I ignored the chuckle at the mention of the food. "It's you. I don't want to leave you, Teddy."

"Me … you want, me?" he asked, bewildered.

I nodded and he swept me into his arms again, kissing me as whispered questions about when and how, and why didn't I tell him sooner danced along my skin as he moved down the column of my neck.

"I don't know exactly, but I think we'd make a pretty good 'us'."

"I think we'd make a fantastic 'us'." He kissed me again, asking if I was positive.

"If you're sure of us, then so am I."

I saw the emotions flutter in his eyes, but I didn't catch them all, but he led me over to the bed and just held my hands without saying anything. After a few minutes I yawned and he stood. I gripped his hand tighter, but he simply tugged me up and pulled back the blankets on my bed. "It is getting late, and my amazing girl needs her rest."

I watched as he tucked me in and leaned in for a final kiss. As he was off to work on his Halloween plans now that the families would be invited, I was left to dream of him and what tomorrow would bring.


	21. Chapter 20

**Friendly reminder, there's a person behind this penname. I've been getting more than my normal flaming and negativity in PMs and reviews. If you're not a fan of my work, I'm fine with that, you can stop reading this fic or any of my others with no hard feelings. But kicking me when I'm down isn't appreciated. Dedicating this chapter to my Gummy. Missing you something fierce this past month, I still can't believe I'll never hear your voice again.**

 **Also, thanks to the crew at StarsLibrary for featuring this fic for the first half of July, really needed the pick me up.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 20**

"I would like to make an announcement. In one week I will be holding a Halloween ball for the Elite and their families. I want to host a night of festivities in the midst of the competition and open up the reverie to the nation at large. Your maids were informed this morning, so when you return to your rooms they will be working on costume ideas for you to choose from." Edward beamed as he made the proclamation, but the sneer on his father's face was noticeable.

We returned to our rooms as instructed and my maids were in a tizzy. Maria was cleaning every surface while Vanessa fussed with my hair and makeup. At first I was confused, but then Nettie entered with a portfolio in hand and a photographer in tow.

I was seated at my desk as Nettie laid out several options. I tried to find one that I could focus on but they were all beautiful. The photographer began snapping shots of me pointing out details and weighing my options when Edward arrived.

He stepped in behind me, one hand on my shoulder while he picked up one of the sketches. "These are quite beautiful, am I to assume Nettie that you did these?"

"Yes, Your Highness," she curtseyed.

"Do you have a favorite? I was thinking of the phoenix or the songbird, but they are all stunning."

"Rosalie's dress has a lot of gold, brown, and red on it, and Tanya has also selected a bird costume, just as a heads up," he whispered.

That image was the last one the photographer captured before leaving, thankfully not catching the dejection I felt realizing that he didn't come to see me as much as he was making the rounds.

"I'll find something different then," I murmured.

"My father wasn't particularly pleased with the idea, but he understood there would need to be frivolity during the Collection and even complimented the idea of meeting the families this way. He's eager for this to happen so the next elimination can occur."

"There will be another elimination after the Ball?"

"Yes," he said before kissing my cheek. "I need to move on, but I will see you at dinner."

From that moment the week seemed to speed by.

Sunday featured some taste-testing for the ball. Tanya had left early in the proceedings and returned during the dessert tasting snatching a pastry while telling us that Edward sent his love.

Monday we were in the Women's Room with the queen most of the day greeting dignitaries and extended members of the royal family all while witnessing Rosalie receive a private archery lesson from Edward.

Tuesday and Wednesday Edward was absent from dinner, with Charlotte and Alice each missing one of those meals themselves.

Thursday we finally had one of our dance lessons. For a Five, most of the girls expected me to excel at dance but I struggled at it. My greatest wish was to make it through the ball without injuring someone.

After dinner on Thursday I'd hoped that Edward would visit me, since I knew it would be impossible after the Report the following night, but unfortunately I sat up until I couldn't stay awake another minute. I fell asleep feeling stupid that I'd opened my heart to him only to watch him spend his time with anyone but me.

Friday morning, I had to put on a brave face as we had a dance lesson with all of the women in residence. While Tanya was asked to help Charlotte and I, since we were having a harder time, only Charlotte took the offer. She nearly twisted her ankle in the process. I on the other hand gave myself into the music and got marginally better, bolstered by the instructors proclamation that if our partner could lead, even the worst dancer would look graceful.

That drew the attention of the guards who were in attendance. They had been switching shifts all week, some desperately wanting the night off to be on the arm of a member of the Collection if only for a song, while those who had girlfriends at home offered to work so as not to anger their loves.

Jacob came off the wall and offered to be my partner.

"Are you all right? You've seemed sad lately," he asked.

"Just tired."

"I'm calling bullshit. I thought you were trying to find a way to tell me to quit fighting, but since you haven't said the words, I'm just going to keep dancing."

And that was exactly what we did. We finished the number and then I excused myself for some water. I'd only stepped on Jacob's toes once, but if I didn't want Edward to dismiss me on account of my inability to dance at important functions. I now could say I knew all the steps, I only hoped I missed my partners' feet better on the night of the ball.

As the lesson ended, Jacob came over to the refreshment table to get a drink himself. "If you aren't worried about me, then you have to be worried about Prince Charming." Jacob took one look at my face and grew serious. "Look, I'm not rooting for him or anything, but if he doesn't see what he has in front of him, he's a moron. If he doesn't choose you ..." Jacob sighed and let the sentence die. He knew I understood what was being said without finishing it.

The next morning we were lined up in the Foyer waiting for the arrival of our families. Nervous energy filled me, which I was made aware of when Esme approached.

"Don't bounce around, you need to look presentable in case any members of the Royal family decide to join you to welcome your families to the palace."

I silently wished I could move, because standing in place was making me more anxious. The anticipation was what was killing me. Edward would have diffused the tension if he were here. But then again, with how distant he'd been this week, I wondered if it would actually help.

A servant entered and nodded to Esme, who came to stand before us. "They're here, please be on your best behavior."

The rest of the servants scattered just as the doors opened. The girls attempted to act regal, but the moment Alice and Rosalie's parents entered the room they fell apart.

Alice and Rosalie both ran to their parents, though Rosalie and her parents managed a bit more decorum when they reached one another. The both of them being only children probably made the separation difficult, and it showed in their reunion.

I saw the polished but loving exchange between Tanya and her parents, but missed the rest because Renata's squeal caught my attention.

I called out to her and she turned, running to me with my parents following behind. I caught Ren and we sank to the floor, my parents wrapping their arms around us in a group hug. I tried to hear everything they murmured about how much they'd missed me and how beautiful I looked. It wasn't until I noticed how quiet and still Ren was that I turned to see what held her attention. I was shocked to see Teddy tucked into the side of the staircase.

Once he realized he'd been discovered, Edward approached. My dad stood quickly to formally greet the prince while the rest of us stood more slowly. Edward greeted my parents first before turning to Ren.

"I expected exactly that type of greeting from Lady Isabella's family. And Renata, I never got the opportunity to thank you, so let me do so now."

"Why do you need to thank me, Your Highness?" Ren asked.

"Your emotional fortitude is how I won my first date with your lovely sister, so I'm eternally in your debt. Now, I must make the rounds, but I will be sure to save a dance for you at the ball tomorrow. Please remain in the foyer until I've made my announcement."

"He's even cuter in person," Ren whispered loudly. The shake of Edward's head told me that he heard her comment.

"What was that about him expecting such a reaction from us?" my mother asked. "I hope you aren't still arguing with him like you did at your first meeting."

"On the contrary, Mother, we argue regularly. I also kneed him in the groin once," I whispered the last part.

Ren and my dad smiled, but when Mom hissed about me attacking the prince we all dissolved into laughter. It took a minute for us to recover, and by the time we had, Edward was stepping up onto the bottom step of the staircase to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate this renewed holiday. I apologize that my parents were unable to greet you all, but you will meet them soon. Maids will show you all to your rooms so that you may relax and get ready for this afternoon. The ladies will be joining my mother for tea and the men will have some brandy and cigars with my father and I. It is my most sincere hope that you all enjoy your stay and the ball tomorrow."

Edward departed and the maids approached to escort the families to their rooms.

"I want to stay with Bella," Ren whined.

"I'm sure our room will be just as lovely," my mom tried to tug her along.

Unable to say no to my sister, I sighed. "You can stay with me. It will give the girls something to do."

My dad pulled me in for a hug before they left, whispering, "If Prince Edward likes that you stand up for yourself, then I like him already."

I showed Ren to my room and Mary and Vanessa gushed over her.

Later that morning, before either of us was required to be at our royal gatherings, I walked down the various hallways with my dad.

Looking at him in his suit, he looked made for this, like he should be a One himself. He stood taller and even looked like years had fallen off him. His appetite for knowledge is insatiable as he asked me about Esme's lessons.

"There's been so much, Dad. And Edward has even taught me things, like about what the country was like before the war and how little people had."

"That's why the caste system is a farce. How could people support the country if they couldn't support themselves," my dad hissed.

Desperate to change the subject, I brought it back to Esme's lessons.

"They're teaching us more about ettiquette and diplomacy, so there has to be something coming up for the girls who remain."

"The girls who remain?" my dad asked.

"Edward admitted to me that someone will be sent home after the Halloween ball," I told him.

"Are you worried?" When the only answer I could give was a shrug, my dad pushed. "If he likes you, then you have nothing to be concerned about. And if he doesn't like you, why would you want to stay, Kitten?"

"He says that he likes me, but he's been so distant lately, I'm not sure," I admitted.

"Bells, he's probably busy being a prince and then planning this party." My dad could see that I was nervous, so it was his turn to change the subject. "Has Esme begun to teach you about creating proposals and laws?"

"No, but we've been reading them, so that will probably be coming soon. Esme and Edward have really been working to make sure we understand them."

"Really?"

"Edward wants whoever he marries to feel they can rule beside him," I told him. "Now, there's something I know you'll love, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Of course, Bella. I'll keep any secret you tell me," he promised.

"There's a secret room in the palace, or at least one I know of, and it is filled with books. They even have a computer in there that tells you where to find information. It is how Edward and I found out about Halloween for this party," I spoke barely above a whisper.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he's in awe of this news. Knowledge is one of my father's greatest loves beyond his family. He would be a wonderful educator if it had been possible.

"If he has trusted you with something this important, then he must care." My dad looks around suspiciously. "Are there other hidden rooms?"

"Yes, they serve all sorts of purposes," I told him. "If you bump into something wrong, you might just fall through the floor," I teased.

"Then I'll have to be very careful returning to my room." He cautiously touched the bannister before turning to me. "This one is safe."

Laughing at his cheekiness, I returned to my room only to hear Vanessa and Ren talking about being in love.

"I was working in the house of a family of Three's with my father, and I fell in love with their son. I dreamed of running away with him, but I couldn't leave my father, and in the end, they found out about our relationship and they sold my father and I to the palace. My mother had already passed on, so we ventured here together."

I was sad for a moment that Renata never asked me about being in love, but she didn't know about Jacob, only Teddy did, but not by name. I walked into the room quietly and saw Ren braiding Vanessa's hair.

"What was it like," Ren asked, "being in love."

"It was wonderful and terrifying. Because you want to hold onto it so badly, but at the same time you fear the moment it is ripped away."

I couldn't help but agree, love was beautiful fear.

I made my presence known by complimenting Vanessa's hair.

"I've found a new doll," Ren exclaimed. "I wasn't able to have dolls as a child, so Bella was mine."

"Renata, we have tea with the queen soon, so we should get ready."

The two of us dressed in a pair of lovely day dresses with Vanessa's help, and once I was dressed, she handed me a letter that had arrived for me.

I was surprised, until I opened it and saw Tyler's handwriting. It was a letter of condemnation. He'd heard about the family being invited and was upset that I hadn't included him. He mentioned hoping it was a snub from our father and not me trying to distance myself from him, as he expects to be included on any future invitations to the palace.

I wanted nothing more than to throw it out, but instead I placed it into my vanity drawer to forget about it.

My other maids entered and our makeup and hair was finished before my mother arrived and as soon as she did, we went down to the Women's Room together. Just before we reached the door, Ren let out a sigh and I turned to her.

"Are you nervous to meet the queen?" I asked.

"No, I'm wondering how I will ever go back to khakis after all this," she said dreamily.

All of the extra people around for tea made the afternoon livelier. Charlotte and her sister Lacey were fun to watch, she was a true mini-me of her sister, while Ren and I were quite different in personality. I wondered if since they were similar in age, if Lacey and Ren would link up at some point.

Queen Elizabeth made her rounds, being so welcoming and sweet. Once the queen moved on from her group, I tried to listen as Angela's mother talked about her family that was still in New Asia, but Ren walked over and tugged on my arm.

I tried to scold her, since the queen was present and Esme would likely swoop in and take her away for an afternoon of private etiquette lessons. But Ren didn't listen to a word I said as she led me over to the window.

Out in the garden, Edward and my dad were having a conversation. My dad was gesturing with his hands, explaining something, while Edward stood with his hands behind his back. Whatever the topic of discussion was, it was intense. Dad finished talking and then Edward spoke with determination, a look I knew well. After a minute, my dad extended his hand to Edward and he eagerly accepted it. Then my dad reached out and slapped Edward on the back before putting an arm around him. Edwaard stiffened for a moment, then relaxed into the embrace.

It was something that my dad did with all his children and it warmed my heart to see. We waited a while to see if Edward returned with any of the other father's, but if there were other conversations, they weren't happening in the garden.


	22. Chapter 21

**We've arrived at the ball, so this is a few moments of bliss before another turn. And these aren't even ones I'm imposing on the source that gave birth to this fic. The Selection has plenty of twists and I've already figured out my own ways to blend Twilight into it so even those who've read the original will have some surprises as well. Hope you enjoy, and I'm already at work on the next chapter.**

 **So, there are quite a few new readers thanks to Wander No More getting two recs last week, one on the fic dive on A Different Forest, and the other from Sunshine1220, who I rec'd myself. First, welcome all. Now, because there are so many new eyes on these fics, and I've gotten this question more than once, a heads up for everyone. All WIPs I have posted will complete. I've had some pretty rough times in the 9 years I've been writing, but part of the reason I post first chapters that were part of compilations or contests is so that people could find them and so they would be completed and not forgotten. When one speaks to me, I try to hog tie it to get as much work on it done before it steps back and another story starts talking. Though posting doesn't always happen, words get written every weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 21**

I walked into the Halloween Ball and it was as wonderful as Edward had promised. With Ren walking in beside me, we both gasped at how the Great Hall was bathed in gold. From the decor, to the jewels hanging from the chandeliers, to the place settings, to the food itself, it all glittered.

The sound system was playing popular music spun by the DJ while a small band was set up in one of the corners for the more traditional dances.

Photographers and cameramen were around to capture footage for the Report only, no outside media was allowed tonight.

For the briefest of moments, I wondered if it was this beautiful at Christmas and more importantly, would I still be around to see it.

Everyone looked so beautiful in their costumes. Alice was dressed like an angel, dancing with Officer Whitlock, one of the few guards whose name I remembered. He spun her and I caught sight of her wings, they looked paper thin and were iridescent, she truly looked ethereal.

Tanya was wearing a short blue dress full of feathers with a full peacock plume behind her.

Rosalie and Charlotte had coordinated their costumes. Charlotte was covered in flowers and a pale blue flowing skirt falling to the ground while Rosalie was as golden as the room with leaves covering her bodice and then trailing onto her skirt. They were the perfect picture of spring and fall.

Angela was playing up her New Asian roots by wearing an exaggerated version of their formal dresses with long sleeves and a headdress so big Bella wondered how she walked in it.

Even their families and the guards were in costumes. The guards were the funniest, dressed as baseball players, cowboys, someone even dressed up as Garrett Fadaye. One brave guard was even wearing a dress. The majority had opted for their dress uniforms, the white pants and gloves made them easy to tell apart from those guards who were on duty tonight.

I turned to ask Ren what she thought of everything but she'd already darted off. I had smiled when Ren asked her maids to make her up like one of the brides in the magazines, but she looked so beautiful in her little veil as she moved through the partygoers.

"Such a beautiful butterfly," Jacob said from behind me, making me jump.

"Nettie did a wonderful job designing it," I answered.

"How are you?"

"I'm good," I told him. Despite everything with Edward, it was wonderful to see my family again. I saw the slightly dejected look on his face and asked about his lack of a costume.

"I prefer my uniform," he answered with a bow.

I watched as he walked off, greeting another guard with a hug. I wondered if he'd found the same feeling of family from the guard as I did with the Collection.

Just then, Alice and Angela grabbed me and brought me out on the floor. We danced and laughed, my eye catching sight of Jacob talking to my mom and Ren. My mom straightened a small detail on his uniform and I imagined she was telling him how proud his family was back home. I continued dancing with the girls and a few of the guards until the Royal family arrived and we dispersed.

King Edward was dressed as another king, though I didn't know who. Queen Elizabeth was in a dark blue dress with tiny silver stitches making her into the night's sky. Edward was a pirate in ripped pants, a shirt that was hanging open, a bandana and the beginnings of a beard.

The dancing was officially opened by the king and queen while Edward went to stand with Charlotte and Rosalie, his eyes searching the room. I wondered if I was the one he was looking for so I watched the queen so he wouldn't catch me staring.

Watching the king and queen dance, I wondered if they'd ever grown apart during their own Collection the way Edward and I seemed to be. He hadn't made an attempt to see me, so maybe the conversation he'd had with my father was about that. He was explaining why I was being let go. That seemed like something Edward would do.

My eyes continued to move around the room and I saw that my dad had found my mom, while Ren was now with Alice. The pair of them in their white gowns glittered in the glow of the ball and it didn't surprise me that the two of them had begun to be friends, since they were so similar.

As the first dance was ending, I moved closer to Edward, hoping to be in his eye line when it came time for him to ask someone to dance. Just as I got close, he turned to Charlotte and asked her to dance. She agreed and I continued to one of the tables covered with an assortment of chocolates. Jacob caught my eye, smiling that I was already in the sweets.

I stayed on the edge of the dancefloor until about six songs in when Officer Whitlock appeared beside me in his uniform. "Lady Isabella, may I have this dance?"

"You may, but I have to warn you, I'm a terrible dancer."

"I'll take it slow," he promised.

That promise flew out the window as soon as the uptempo song began, but Officer Whitlock was skilled enough to avoid injury. He talked the entire dance, his soft Southern accent soothing my nerves.

"I'm glad you've recovered from our little run-in."

"I wish you had done some more damage. If I was in a cast, I wouldn't be expected to dance," I muttered.

"It's good to see you're as funny as people say, it must be one of the reasons you're the prince's favorite," Officer Whitlock said.

"I don't know about that," I responded. Maybe if Edward told me, instead of other people, I'd believe it.

Over Officer Whitlock's shoulder, I saw Jacob and Tanya dancing, but before I had a moment to react, my partner was asking me another question.

"Is it true that you brought your maids to the royal safe room during the last attack?"

"I couldn't leave them behind," I admitted.

"And that is why you're a true lady. Well," he said as the song ended, "it was a pleasure dancing with you, My Lady."

Before he could leave, I asked, "Officer, what is your first name?"

"I'm Jasper, ma'am."

"Thank you for the dance, Jasper."

I moved to the refreshment table to get some punch and then sat down. I watched as Edward made his rounds, dancing with Angela for a second time while still not seeking me out.

My dad chose that moment to ask for a dance, whispering to me that I had to smile, there were eyes on me tonight. From there, Carlisle cut in, making me laugh.

"How is my favorite patient?"

"I'm resigned to what's coming?" I said.

"And what is that?"

"There's another elimination after this Ball, and I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't seem to be high on the prince's dance card."

"He'd be a fool to let you go. I could go and tell him, if you like?"

"The confidence is enough, thank you, Carlisle."

"If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

I returned to my table, finally catching sight of Jacob again, once again with Tanya on his arm. Part of me wanted to tell her to keep her paws off of him, but it would be worse for us than for her, so I sat there and stewed. I lost sight of him again until he was asking me for a dance.

"You and Tanya seemed cosy," I confronted him.

"Are you jealous?" When I didn't answer, he pushed further. "Bella, what kind of game are you playing here? I don't know if I should be holding on, or letting go. If it is the latter, tell me so I can get on with it."

"I don't know anything anymore. He's been avoiding me, dating the other girls … I think I may have imagined that he cared."

Jacob stopped for the smallest of seconds before resuming the dance. "I didn't know that was going on. I want you, but the last thing I want is to see you hurt to get it."

"I just feel like an idiot for thinking I could have him."

"Anyone who casts you aside is the idiot," Jacob told me.

"You tried to once," I reminded him.

"Then I should know better than anyone," he offered.

We spun around and I saw Edward dancing with Rosalie again and wondered if it was his plan to ignore me all night.

"This reminds me of Fern Tally's sixteenth birthday party," Jacob said.

I remembered that night, a small group of kids in an unfinished basement, with cake and water as the only refreshments and a staticky radio since she didn't own any music. She was a Six, like Jacob had been before, I didn't see how this grandeur could remind him of that party. I asked him as much.

"I got to dance with you that night too. We'd been together for almost seven months and I was proud that you were mine, even if I couldn't say it out loud."

That comment brought back a flood of memories: the tree house, games we'd played and plans we'd made … names we'd picked out for our children.

"Wait for me. If you'll wait until I'm free from my first tour of service, we can be together. All of the obstacles will be gone and we could be happy."

Before either of us could say another word, the song ended and another guard cut in.

It was a bit later when I sat down, wanting to rest my feet after I'd danced with every man who was on the dancefloor except Edward.

"May I have this dance?" Edward's voice was soft, catching me off guard.

I agreed and he led me to the floor. "I was beginning to think we wouldn't get to dance at all tonight. I was about to ask Esme if I had anymore duties or if I could retire for the night."

Edward pulled me closer and whispered, "I saved our dances for the end so that way I could have you to myself for the remainder of the evening."

He held me so close that I felt his stubble at my temple and could smell his cologne. I took comfort in his words, after thinking I'd never hear them again.

"You are breathtaking, too beautiful to be with the likes of a dirty pirate."

"It isn't like you could have dressed to match me, I don't think a shrub would have suited you," I giggled at the thought.

"We could do that next year. Would you like to have another ball, this time on Halloween itself?"

"Will I be here next year for it to matter?" I asked.

"Is there a reason you wouldn't be?"

"With how you've been avoiding me all week and dating the others I thought you were sending me home, especially after watching you speak to my father," my voice broke and I continued before Edward could interrupt me. "I get it, I'm a Five and Alice is the people's favorite -"

"I couldn't be a bigger moron," he finally stopped my rambling. "Bella, in the beginning you were the only one I saw, and knowing that you feel something for me is wonderful. But at the same time, I'm almost waiting for the other shoe to drop, so I have to figure out who my second choice would be if you ever decided to leave. I didn't think you would feel rejected. I'm just not used to getting what I want so I'm terrified that one day, far too soon, you'll be gone."

"I know what you mean about not getting what you want. If anything, I was waiting for you to realize I'm not worth all this effort."

"Darling, you're perfection. My dream come true."

We held each other close as I blinked away my tears, amazed that I could have had it all so wrong.

"Bella, I want to take things slow. After tonight, I'll eliminate one of the others and that will make my father and the nation happy, and from there I will ask for some patience as I get closer to making my final few eliminations. This spectacle definitely won me a bit of freedom there.

"I want to show you the Princess' Suite, which adjoins mine. You can start thinking about the decor you want so it will be ready for you when it is time. You'll need more maids, and you'll have to decide if you want your family to live in the palace, or have their own estate nearby. I want to help you learn what you'll need to know and make sure that you feel comfortable with each progression as we get closer to the day I announce that you're mine. Anything you need from me before that day comes, you need only ask and if it is within my power, I will grant it to you."

"You are giving me the world, what can I do to make this fair?"

"Don't leave me. Promise me you'll stay," he pleaded into my ear.

"I promise." I looked over his shoulder and saw my father, which had me wondering. "Teddy, what did you talk about with my father in the garden?"

"We talked about you. He wanted to know about my feelings and intentions towards you, so I told him how I feel. Then he asked that I make sure you're always happy and safe, because that was what he wanted for you and I swore that I would. Are you happy?"

"I am," I whispered.

"That makes me proud, like I can at least do one thing right."

The way Edward held me as we danced made me see that this was real. I could finally believe his words, that we could make a happy life together. Alice would be excited for us, so I wasn't worried about that, but I'd have to tell Jacob to let me go. I would also have to confess to Edward about Jacob, because that was necessary in order to keep him.

It was well after midnight when Edward escorted the six of us onto the front balcony for the fireworks, that vantage point giving us the best views. Champagne was passed out, Tanya obviously having had too much as she stumbled slightly, while Charlotte was wearing a guard's hat.

Edward raised his glass and the others followed his lead as he began to speak. "To all of you wonderful ladies, and my future bride, I wish you nothing but the best!"

Edward winked at me, the girls cheering as they didn't know what that comment truly meant. The fireworks began and I felt truly happy, not sure anything could ruin this moment.


	23. Chapter 22

**Fair warning, things start to go sideways here. This is a bit before the halfway point in the three novels, so there is plenty happening from here on out, but the drama is going to amp up for a while. Just have faith in our prince, even when it seems he doesn't deserve it.**

 **Also, I had posed this in my Wander No More chapter, and there was a decent enough response, so I created a Facebook group for my writing. (I know, it only took a decade of writing fanfic to get on FB.) It is a closed group, called AgoodWITCH writes, so come join the shenanigans.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 22**

I barely slept. We'd gotten in so late and I'd been so excited that I slipped in beside Ren and tried to find some rest.

When my maids arrived to wake us, I was surprised that I wasn't being allowed to sleep in. They usually give me as much time as they're able to, but I felt like I'd only just gone to sleep.

"Ren, there's a guard outside to escort you to your parent's room so you can dress for the day," Maria said.

"What is going on?" No one answers me, so as soon as Ren was out the door I asked again. Again they were silent. "If I commanded you to tell me, would you?"

"Our orders come from much higher this morning, My Lady."

I watched Vanessa prepare my bath, her hands trembling as she tore the rose petals from several blooms to add to the water. Maria laid my makeup out on the vanity. It wasn't until Nettie opened the garment bag to reveal a black dress that I fell apart.

"Who died?" I begged for an answer.

Nettie rushed to my side. "No one. As today goes on, please remember that fact. No one has died today."

Vanessa left to get my breakfast, but when she returned I couldn't eat it on account of my nerves. The girls prepared me, my look quite simple, the silver name tag on my black dress the final detail before I exited my room.

I arrived on the landing of our hall, a guard nodding to me before turning to his partner. "That's all five of them."

At that comment I looked around frantically. The others all wore the same jet black dresses and shocked and confused expressions.

Except Alice.

I couldn't believe that Edward had sent her home, or that she hadn't attempted to say goodbye before leaving. I had thought it would be Charlotte, though I'd wished for Tanya to be the missing girl.

As we walked down the stairs I tried to think of a connection between Alice's absence and the strange mystery that surrounded us this morning, but nothing came to mind. At the bottom of the stairs was a large faction of guards surrounding our families. Alice's parents looked stricken, standing huddled at the end of the line. We were moved to the front of the line and then light flooded the foyer. The front doors were opened wide for the first time that I had been close enough to see since our arrival, though I didn't get to think about it too long, as we were marched outside.

We were led past the massive walls and heavy metal gates to a square where we were quickly overwhelmed by the sound of the crowd that had been gathered. A small grandstand had been built for us and our families, surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands of people.

As the crowd called out to us, we relaxed and waved at them and the cameras. The palace staff really needed to reevaluate how they handled situations like this in the future. They caused so much strife for nothing.

The only thing that pulled my focus was the stage before us. It was set with only a large block with two loops attached to it, and what looked like an A-frame ladder.

We were led to the stands by guards and sat huddled together, where I found myself in the middle of the front row.

The crowd cheered again for the royal family, also dressed in dark clothes and their crowns, their faces stoic. I tried to catch Edward's eye, hoping to see that things would be all right in his expression. But he never looked in our direction, his hard gaze was focused in front of him.

When the crowd's cheers turned to angry shouts I turned to see the cause, and what I found made me sick. Officer Whitlock was led into the square in chains. His clothes were filthy and there was blood trickling down from his lip. Behind him, Alice was shrouded in Jasper's guard jacket, her wings had been torn off and she was as dirty as Jasper's clothes were.

Alice looked around, catching my eyes for a second of unguarded panic before her chains were pulled to keep her moving. I watched as she searched again, and I knew who she was looking for this time. Her parents were the only ones in the first row, but they were at the end, so she would have to look behind her to find them.

I didn't dare look back to see the expression on their faces, I tried to hold onto the calm expressions both Jasper and Alice wore, until she tripped and the mask fell, pure terror plain in her eyes.

I could only think one word. _NO!_ My mind chanted, this couldn't be real.

A man in a black hood stepped up at the same time as they were led onto the stage. A hush fell over the crowd, this was not the first time they'd witnessed these proceedings. I dry-heaved, thanking the universe that I hadn't been able to eat this morning.

The man in the hood stepped up to speak. "Alice Brandon, a member of the Collection of Prince Edward Masen II and a daughter of Volterra, you were found in a compromising position with Jasper Whitlock, a once valued member of the Palace Guard and trusted son."

The man paused for effect before continuing, "Ms. Brandon broke her vow to Prince Edward and to this nation and Mr. Whitlock stole from the royal family when he began his relationship with Lady Alice."

I watched in horror as Jasper was strapped to the A-frame structure, his shirt torn off and his legs bound to the bottom and his arms to the top so he was stretched against the structure. Alice was bent over the large block, her hands fed through the straps before they were tightened, keeping her hands palm up as she cried.

"This is a crime punishable by death, but because of his generous heart, the prince has chosen to spare the lives of these traitors. Long live Prince Edward."

I knew I should be echoing the crowd as they cheered, but it wasn't until Rosalie leaned over and whispered that they were watching us that I clapped slowly with the other girls.

We had been given a front row seat for a reason, to show us what would happen if we ever made such a mistake. But with us only twenty feet from the stage they could see and hear everything that mattered. They were staring into each other's eyes, Alice's expression one I recognized from all the times she'd reassured me, like she was trying to tell Jasper he was worth all this pain and suffering.

Jasper called out only loud enough for us to hear, "I love you, Alice. We'll be okay, it will all be alright."

Alice couldn't answer but she nodded and in that moment I had never seen anyone look more angelic.

"Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock, you are now stripped down to caste eight, the lowest of the low, and to inflict some of the pain and shame that you have on His Royal Highness, you will be caned fifteen times. Your scars will be a permanent reminder of your crimes."

I wasn't even sure what those words meant, but when the second masked man joined him on stage and they reached into the bucket of water for two rods, I understood. They swung the canes through the air, the angry whistle sounding as they cut through the air. The crowd cheered approvingly as the men lined themselves up with Jasper's back and Alice's hands.

This time the cry of no escaped my lips while Charlotte whispered that she was going to be sick. Angela turned towards Rosalie and let out a weak moan. I stood, moving in the direction of the platform Edward and his parents were on, begging him to stop this.

A guard stood and urged me to sit down, that it wasn't safe in the crowd but I still fought him. I could hear my mother pleading with me to sit from the row behind but I kept going, the sound of the first strike making my calls desperate. I knew Edward heard me, because I saw him close his eyes and swallow slowly, like he could block it out.

The second strike hit and I could feel my mother pulling on my arm, trying to force me back into my seat. Ren was sobbing between my parents, her cries as loud as Alice's as the third hit came.

I looked to Alice's parents and saw their despair but while the other members of the Collection looked disturbed, no one looked angry. I cried out to Edward again with the fifth blow.

Alice's shrieks would haunt me for the rest of my life, I knew it in that moment, almost as much as the crowd's delight and the cries of the Collection who seemed to accept it. The worst of it was Edward, who silently allowed it to happen.

Through it all the only comfort came from Jasper. His words of love, panted and stuttered out after the sixth strike. Promising that it would be over soon and that he loved her.

I clawed at the guards arm, but it was no use as he now tried to forcibly put me back in my seat. My father yelled at him to get his hands off me as I was lifted to stop my feet from impeding him.

The tug from my father gave me enough space in his arms to turn around and face him so I could knee him in the groin.

I hopped the railing and called out to Alice, nearly making it to the stairs of the platform before two sets of arms grabbed me and I knew now that I couldn't win. I'd made it behind the stage before they had me, which allowed me to see the torn skin on Jasper's back hanging grotesquely, blood staining his pants. I couldn't even imagine what Alice's hands looked like.

My actions had the guards dragging me inside. I cried, feeling like I'd let Alice down, abandoning her in her hour of need. I continued to thrash as they carried me roughly through the palace and I knew I would be littered with bruises tonight, but I had to keep fighting.

One of the guards asked a passing maid where my room was and she led them to my hall. As my door was thrown open, my own girls protested the rough handling of me, but the guard told them I should have acted like a lady as they through me on the bed.

"Get out!" I yelled and everyone but my maids left, but as they approached, I repeated the scream.

I felt betrayed. They knew what was happening this morning and they told me nothing. Vanessa shook but I couldn't even feel bad for scaring her that way. I needed solitude. Once the door closed behind the last of them I got up to lock it, kicking off my lone shoe. The other had been lost in the crowd outside.

I tore the dress from my body, never wanting to see it again. I moved to my closet to pick out something else to wear, but couldn't be bothered to find something to put on over my slip. I sank to the floor as a thousand moments suddenly made sense.

The way should would stand in specific places, or how she refused to get out of the sun at the party for the Swendish royals. Jasper had been the guard near her. Jasper had been in the hallway the day we'd met because he had been waiting for her. He had been the secret she couldn't even share with me. She couldn't leave and be parted from Jasper, even if it had only been temporary. To love someone enough to risk so much and be so foolish. We had all been warned of consequences, but I don't think any of us could have foreseen what happened today.

I could understand the pull that Alice felt. I'd felt that way when Jacob had first shown up, but he wasn't the center of my world anymore. I had to let him go. I'd let it go on too long as it was. Today could have been us. It still could be if Edward was jealous enough should he ever find out. I could never tell him who Jacob had been to me, because he might not believe that it was over.

I wondered if Jasper would ever be able to stand up straight and walk regularly after the beating to his back, or how long before Alice would have use of her hands.

My maids tried to bring me lunch, but the locked door kept them out.

Another knock came later, and without anyone to let them in, I had hoped they would leave. Edward's voice reached my ears, louder than the girls had sounded, so he had thought to have a guard unlock the door when it didn't open readily.

"Bella?" he called softly.

The closet door opened and he came in, lying down on the floor in front of me.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't have a choice. It was either a public whipping or death and I couldn't kill them for falling in love. They'd been caught on camera and it had been released without the palace's knowledge. Once we knew it was too late.

"Bella, Darling, look at me," he pleaded. I recoiled when his thumb brushed my cheek, taking a deep breath before I met his gaze.

"You were so calm, I don't understand how you could just stand there and do nothing."

"I told you once, there are times when you're forced to do nothing, even when you want to do everything in your power to stop it. It is a skill that is learned over time. I had to, and so will you."

His words brought me up short, my face twisting in confusion and disgust. How did he think I could do this after what he saw today.

His face registered shock as he began to beg. "I know you're upset, but please don't give up on me. You're the only one. You know I don't want anyone else. You promised."

"You promised never to hurt me," I fired back. "I'm sorry too, but I don't think I can do this. I couldn't stand by and watch someone get beaten or killed knowing it was my order that cause it. I can't be a princess."

"Bella, no," he said through a stuttered breath, tears wetting his eyes. "Please don't base the rest of your life off a few minutes of another person's. This rarely happens and I would never make you pass the sentence yourself."

"Edward, I can't even think straight right now, can you please leave?"

"Bella, don't make decisions for both of us when you're so distraught, please." The tone of his voice and the way he was clinging to my hands got my attention. "You said you'd stay with me, don't give up like this. I knew this job would be hard for you, but are you still sure of me?"

"I don't know anything," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone. Did you want me to help you to the bed, or bring your food in here?"

"No, I'm fine here."

He nodded and as soon as I heard the door click behind him, I broke down all over again.


	24. Chapter 23

**Here's the aftermath. This fic is talking pretty loud recently, so the flow is going. A few people seem to not be fond of how whiny Bella is, or heartless Edward is, you're not going to be happy for a little while until things are cleared up between them. But that doesn't mean there isn't progress and an event many of you have been waiting a long time for. Didn't think I was going to get this chapter done this weekend as I finished my last chapter earlier last weekend and didn't get back to it, because I was working on my Babies at the Border contribution.**

 **Also, the FB group AgoodWITCH Writes is where I'm keeping people up to date on things, so feel free to join us there. It is a troll free zone and the group keeps me laughing while I write.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 23**

My maids eventually returned and found me crying. They began to get me ready for bed. The three of them had me changed and my hair brushed to remove the knots, Maria wiping my face clean. As they sat around me in my bed, I wanted to tell them so many things, about how this was about more than just Alice. I didn't know how to move forward with Edward, if I could find a way to get beyond his part in everything. I apologized for my treatment of them earlier, but they all waved me off, telling me there was nothing to forgive.

"Can you bring in my family? I want to see them," I asked, knowing my father could make things better. None of my maids made a move.

"My Lady, all the families were flown home after the Caning," Nettie informed me.

My tears came harder as I realized I didn't even get to say goodbye.

The door opened and I looked up in shock to see Jacob standing in my doorway, especially after what happened today. "My Lady, I'm sorry, but I heard you crying and I just wanted to check to see if you were alright. I know Lady Alice was your friend and I have heard she was truly a special young woman. If you need anything, I'm on duty tonight. Just send one of your maids to fetch me."

There were so many things left unsaid between us, but I would have to find a way to tell him soon. I couldn't risk both of our lives for a future that didn't exist anymore. The Collection had destroyed that and there was no going back. "Thank you for your kindness, Officer Black."

Jacob looked around at my maids and then left with a nod.

Nettie left and returned a while later with an envelope. I took it, excited to at least have my father's words if I couldn't see him.

 _Kitten,_

 _I wish more than anything I could have seen you to say these things, but the palace had us whisked away for our own safety after the caning. Esme told us that we could write to you and give it to the guard on the plane before our departure, so I am working to finish this before we arrive._

 _We're being escorted back to the house to insure nothing happens to us, and since we've been gifted the beautiful clothing, Renata is excited. I can see her silently praying she doesn't grow another inch so that her costume can be her wedding dress when she gets married someday._

 _I don't know that I will ever be able to forgive the royal family for subjecting my two youngest girls to such a display. Ren is easy-going so she will rebound, but it is you that I worry about._

 _It may be the wrong thing to say, but I have never been prouder of you than I was this morning. I've always known you were beautiful and talented, but to see you be just and fight for what was right made me so proud to call you my daughter._

 _Please write, so that I know you are okay._

 _I love you,_

 _Dad_

How did my father know exactly what I needed to hear to make me feel better?

I went to bed that night and when I woke up the next morning I took the offered option of breakfast in my room. I wasn't ready to see Edward yet. By the afternoon I needed the distraction, and feeling a little better, I ventured to the Women's Room.

The room fell silent when I entered, everyone seemingly shocked that I made an appearance. It made sense, I tended to hide out and if there was ever a reason to, yesterday was it.

Tanya was the first to resume her previous activity, flipping through her magazine and pointing out the ads she'd shot to whoever would listen. Rosalie and Angela were sitting at a table drinking tea and Charlotte was near the back of the room looking out one of the picture windows.

"Lady Isabella."

I turned at the formal address and saw the queen sitting with two of her attendants. I curtseyed and she waved me over, her ladies leaving us alone. I curtseyed again when I reached her and she motioned to the seat beside her. I could feel the eyes of the other girls on me. The queen usually spoke to us as a group, it was the first time she had singled one of us out.

"You fought quite hard yesterday," the queen said. For the first time I wondered if my behavior was seen as offensive by the queen, it was certainly disrespectful. "You two were close?"

"We were, she was my best friend." I admitted.

"A Lady shouldn't act the way you did, and you are fortunate that the cameras were focused on the punishment and didn't catch your behavior, but you still shouldn't act out like that."

I closed my eyes. It wasn't the order of a queen, but the admonishment of a mother. I felt her hand on my knee and looked up to see the intensity in her eyes. "I'm glad you did it. And remember, just because she's gone, doesn't take away what she means to you."

I was so relieved that she seemed to understand. I needed some kindness and without my family around I was glad to receive it from the queen. I wanted to tell her what I felt, but we had an audience and it wasn't like I could admit to what had me the most upset.

"I had promised myself I wouldn't get involved in his Collection, but I had to say something, even if it doesn't change anything. Just don't be too hard on him."

I knew she was well intentioned, but I didn't want to discuss Edward with her right now. I stood and curtseyed and with a nod I was dismissed.

I joined Angela and Rosalie at their table and Angela immediately leaned in to ask how I was. "I'm fine, I'm more worried about Alice."

"Well, at least they're together," Rosalie remarked and I turned to her.

"What?"

Rosalie looked at me, confused. "Edward didn't tell you? I'm surprised, considering she's your best friend and you're his favorite."

Before I could process that idea more than happiness for my friend, Tanya piped in. "She's probably not anymore."

Trying to ignore Tanya I said how I couldn't believe he was so calm while putting them through it.

"They were the ones who committed a crime," Charlotte fired off, now engaged in the conversation.

"He could have had them killed and been within his rights, the caning was a mercy," Angela added.

"Do you think being beaten in public until the flesh is hanging off your body is a mercy?" I retorted, shocked.

"I'm sure it was horrible, but it is still preferable to death," Rosalie responded.

"Seriously, Rosalie? You were born a Three, you've spent your entire life with your nose stuck in a book. One week as an Eight and you'd be pleading for death."

"Don't play the martyr, Bella, it doesn't suit you. You think because you're a Five you're the only one that has suffered, but you have no idea what anyone's life has been because you haven't bothered to try and really get to know them. If I had fucked up as bad as Alice, I would own the punishment because I'd earned it with my actions."

"Like you've tried to get to know me? All of you looked at me as the sad little Five that was kept around for appearances until Edward started to show real interest. Then I was a threat and you kept me at arm's length because you didn't want to lose to someone below you."

When no one responded, I turned from Rosalie to address the group. "Why should there be a punishment at all? Edward keeps saying how hard it is to choose, so if one of us finds love shouldn't that make his job easier?"

"I think that makes sense," Angela said before Rosalise shouted over her.

"Because it is the law!"

The room fell into chaos as we all screamed over one another, but in a momentary lull, Tanya managed to sneak in her barb.

"The whore got what she deserved."

The silence that followed was as angry as our screams had been, but Tanya had the sense to look up just as I lunged at her.

I knocked her out of the chair she'd been in, the side table and its contents scattering to the floor beside her. I only realized this when I opened my eyes as I'd closed them against the impact. I was straddling her body, and before I could think I'd slapped her across the face. Tanya began clawing at my throat and chest, but I didn't have nails like hers, so in an attempt to stop her I smacked her again, splitting her lip this time.

I didn't see what she reached for, but I felt it as she smashed it against my head.

Arms pulled me off of Tanya as she screamed bloody murder. I yelled back to never say Alice's name again and then took a swing at one of the guards, tired of being roughed up.

"I'm going to tell Edward all about this, you'll be gone by dinner," Tanya shrieked.

"No one will be speaking with my son," the queen ordered, her disappointment clear. "Take them to the hospital wing and let Carlisle see to them both."

We arrived at the hospital and I was taken to one of the back corners while Tanya was given a bed up front near the door. A nurse set up some supplies on a tray while Carlisle saw to Tanya.

Carlisle approached the back of the room and pulled out his pen light. He shone it in my eyes and then began to prod the side of my head where Tanya had hit me.

"You're lucky the candy dish was solid enough that it didn't break against your head. No stitches needed, though you'll have to wear high necklines until these scratches heal. Do you have a headache or feel dizzy?"

I shook my head as the nurse returned with an ice pack that he pressed to my head, my hand replacing his on the pack. As soon as the nurse was out of earshot, he muttered, "Nice to see her land in my hospital for a change."

I gasped and he turned to me, sitting in the chair beside my bed. "The staff has been waiting for it to happen. Esme has had her hands full with unsubstantiated claims against Tanya. At least this time her violence was witnessed. There have been countless horror stories."

"Like what?" I asked.

"When Maggie was sent home, she had been hysterical, so Edward asked me to check her out."

My mind reeled before coming into focus. "Did you treat Alice and Jasper before they were sent away?"

Carlisle looked around before nodding and then holding a finger to his lips, telling me silently that he couldn't say more about it.

"One girl came down with cut up feet because glass had been put in her heels, and there have been other incidents, but they're all afraid of retaliation if she were to be eliminated for it. The only thing we can prove is that she hits her maids, I always seem to have one of those girls in here for some minor injury. Esme is praying Edward will see reason, or there's no telling how she will terrorize the staff as his wife."

I shifted and banged one of the particularly bad bruises on my arm, causing my to hiss. Carlisle's eyes landed on mine and he gestured to my arm so I did as he wished and removed my cardigan.

"Why weren't you seen for this last night? You're littered in bruises."

"I've had worse." We both turned when Tanya's whine alerted us to Edward's arrival.

"People within the palace are already talking about your behavior and they love you for it. Just be sure to stick around so you can make us all proud."

"Is there something you can give me to make me forget what's happened in the last forty-eight hours?" When he shook his head I continued. "How about something that will make me fall asleep before Edward makes his way back here. I'd prefer it if I wasn't scolded by two members of the royal family today."

"You know that won't stop him if he has something important to say," Carlisle said. "I'm here for you if you ever need anything."

"I know you are," I confirm.

"If Esme and I had ever had a daughter, I would have wanted her to be just like you. Don't lose who you are in all of this. He has to love you for who you are, not who they can change you into."

"He said he loved me for me, though I'm not sure anymore."

Before Carlisle could say anything Edward stepped up behind him. "I'll leave you two alone."

Edward sat down in the chair Carlisle had vacated, looking utterly exhausted.

"So this is goodbye?" I asked.

"What, why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because I struck Tanya, and I'm sure she's playing it up," I muttered.

"You both should be fortunate that all outside and inside photographers and cameramen were removed from the palace after the caning or you'd both be leaving. But seeing as you've all been under a great deal of stress, it is being forgiven. My father might not like it, but the consequences would be against the pair of you and he won't be responsible for sending Tanya home."

"Because he wants you to choose her," I said. It wasn't a question.

"Well, thankfully it is my choice."

"Maybe you should send me home, I'm not cut out for this. I thought I could change enough to fit in your world but yesterday showed me I can't. The others sat there and watched their friend be beaten. I'm bruised from how violently I fought."

He moved to sit on the bed, obviously unnerved by my declaration. "I know this isn't easy for you, especially in light of yesterday, but I also know you care too much to abandon me. Let our love be enough for now."

"I care enough to tell you that you're making a mistake. Our feelings aren't the only thing that matter."

His hand squeezes mine tighter. "Our feelings should be the only thing that matters. You once asked for time while you figured things out. Now I'm asking you for the same thing. I hated what happened yesterday, but I didn't have much of a choice. My father wanted them killed and I fought so they were spared, though you don't see it that way. Faith and time, that's what I need from you, please?"

"Fine," I told him.

"I promise it will be worth it," he told me before he left the hospital.

Tanya and I were released shortly after, though they had the idea of doing it separately and having a guard escort us.

When it was time to leave Jacob was the one waiting outside the door. We were alone in the hallway when he whispered, "Look in your jar, there's a note with directions so we can meet tonight and talk more."

"That isn't a good idea," I responded.

"Lady Isabella, I'm good at my job, we won't be at risk. Jasper told me about the rotations, he used to meet Lady Alice there."

"You two were friends?" I asked, not thinking they were close.

"We were, he was a great guy, and he loved Alice. He knew there was someone I loved, but he didn't know it was you. I'm just glad you realized who the prince was before you married him."

Gasping, I cut my eyes to him quickly. "Jacob, you can't talk like that."

"It is the truth."

"Officer Black, you let me go to be a part of the Collection, and I came. I know the prince well enough to know that he didn't want to do what he did, but sometimes we don't have a choice. I don't like what happened, but I can't blame him for a system that he isn't in control of yet. Now I'm telling you to let me go for good now."

"You don't mean that," he said as we reached the stairs.

"Yes. I do. I need to make my choice here and give one hundred percent to this. That means finding out if I can be a queen, not just Edward's wife. I can't do that with you lurking in the shadows, waiting for the chance to jump in."

"Not loving you won't be easy, a part of me always will."

"The part of you that holds onto your first love always will, it will be the same for both of us. But we aren't fifteen, breaking curfew in the treehouse. We're adults. We need to start acting like it."

"Can we still be friends?" he whispered.

"If we can be just that. I'd like to have you in my life, but not if it is a vicious cycle that will end up hurting us both."

"I don't want to keep hurting you. So I guess it's just friends."

He pushed open my door, standing outside it. "Thank you for the escort, Officer Black. I'll be inside for the rest of the night."

"Goodnight, My Lady."


	25. Chapter 24

**So sorry for the delay, but this chapter has been killing me. I've started to do pic teases for this fic. They'll post on my facebook group, Agoodwitch Writes when I'm more than halfway through the following chapter to give you something to hold you over. Also, November 24th is the last day to donate to Babies at the Border for the first three chapters of my fic, Man of Omerta. Info for all of this is in my bio.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 24**

I walked into my room and made my way to the jar. I plucked the note out and tore it up, flushing the pieces down the toilet without reading it. When I heard a noise in the main room, I saw Vanessa entering with a tray of tea and pastries.

"Vanessa, could you do me a favor?" I asked once she'd seen me exit the restroom.

"Of course, My Lady," she responded.

"Can you get rid of this for me?" I walked to the far side of my bed and picked up the jar. It was shaking in my hand, but it needed to be done. I couldn't keep pieces of our relationship lying around. It would be easier in the long run. I couldn't be stuck in a tug of war without fearing that I'd be the one torn apart. Now I just needed for Jacob to be true to his word.

Vanessa took it and left, the door remained closed until she returned and after our treat, I got ready for bed.

The following morning I went through the motions. I dressed and then sat through breakfast with my head down, moving to the Women's room when it was time. Yesterday was a weight around my neck, so I sat on one of the couches near the front of the room and stared out the window.

A thud from beside me woke me from my brooding thoughts, I looked over to see one of Tanya's gossip rags lying open to an article, but it was the pictures that grabbed my attention as they're from the Caning.

I snatched it up, hoping for news on my friend. What I found instead was a history lesson.

 _The Collection is one of our nation's grandest traditions. It was born to bring hope to our fragile nation at a time of great turmoil. More than eighty years ago, Aro Volturi's ascension to the throne was the first spark of hope, so when his son Demitri died suddenly, the country not only mourned for their charming young prince, but they wondered how his younger brother Felix would step into the role, as future king._

 _Determined to prove to the nation he was ready, at age nineteen, he set out to show his commitment to being the ruler this country needed by taking on another great commitment, marriage. Within a matter of months the first Collection was born and the first future queen to be selected from the people was crowned._

 _And while our current Queen Elizabeth was certainly a diamond in the rough chosen from the lower castes, she should be seen as more an exception than the rule. This is the case when one remembers back to Chelsea Volturi, who reportedly poisoned her husband Afton just a few years after winning her Collection and then married the next in line for the throne. Theodore Masen was Afton's cousin and their marriage kept anyone from disputing the line of succession._

 _Looking to the current Collection they can best be described as an unseemly hoard. Alice Brandon, who was caught in a compromising position with one of the guards at the palace, is now an Eight, exactly where she belongs. But the remaining girls may not be fit for the crown they fight for, quite literally. A source inside the palace reports constant bickering, little interest in learning the work that will be required of them once they become queen, and that Maggie Farmer's physical attack on Tanya Denali was not the only altercation that has reached that point. It certainly makes this reporter wonder about who vetted these girls for our prince._

 _Even the king was quoted as saying his wife is a rare exception with how she has risen so far and with some of the girls in the Elite it wasn't a surprise they'd seen this type of behavior. And while Charlotte and Angela were born Fours, they are also so refined that the comment must have been about the former member of the Elite, Alice, and her best friend Isabella, the last remaining natural born Five._

 _Isabella has had an average run in this Collection, being entertaining in her interviews and appearances, but the country needs a ruler, not a performer. And another inside source told of how Miss Swan attempted to interrupt the Caning, which makes her actions nearly as bad as Miss Brandon's treachery._

 _The most recent poll shows Tanya and Rosalie at the front of the pack, with Angela in third followed closely by Charlotte and in last place, Isabella._

 _This reporter urges our prince to take your time in choosing your wife. We nearly avoided disaster with Miss Brandon and whoever he loves needs to be worthy because the country needs to love her too._

I closed the magazine and stood slowly, utterly humiliated. The king expected me to fail and the country didn't want me as their princess. What was I doing here? I wanted to run from the room, but the last thing I needed to do was give this inside source any more ammunition as I hid in my room.

My maids were shocked to see me enter, but left when I asked to be alone. I sat at the piano and tried to get lost in the music but it didn't hold my interest, so I went into the piano bench looking for something more complex to play.

Instead I found Aro Volturi's diary and remembered that it had been in here since the trip to the secret library. I opened it and skipped past the entries on Halloween and found his impassioned passages about the country.

It was so interesting to hear what the founder of our country thought of the broken pieces of America that he'd been left. Hearing him describe his homeland as lazy and complacent, making it so easy for China to swoop in and invade. He wanted to give more money to the cause, he had grand ideas and knew he was the only one capable of providing it. It was inspirational to read about how he wanted to fix it and make it whole.

I managed to stay hidden for the rest of the day, but that night there was an unexpected knock on my door. I opened it to see Jacob standing there with a tray.

"Mrs. Cullen sent this up, since you missed dinner," he said, walking inside.

"Can I ask you something?" I said as he sat the tray on the table by the balcony doors.

"Sure."

"If being the queen was just a job, and I didn't have to marry anyone to get it, do you think I could do it?"

"No, I don't think you could be that cold or calculating."

"What do you mean?"

"When you're in the position I'm in, people talk around you like you aren't there. I've heard things about the Southern Rebels and how they're no longer appeased with having a queen of the people as they had been, so tensions are getting worse. The king was sending out letters and while I was waiting to deliver them to the postal wing, I heard him discussing what they were. The palace is demoting anyone who they believe to be rebel sympathizers down a caste. I delivered over 300 letters. Imagine after all the years you spent perfecting your craft, being told you had to be a secretary."

"I wonder if Edward knows?"

"I would hope so, he's next in line to rule." Jacob's eyes scanned my room and landed on the nightstand, noticing the jar was missing. He looked around the rest of the room and I could see him trying to find it.

"I had one of my maids get rid of it. I needed the clean break," I told him.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe you are cold enough to be his queen." With a curt nod, Jacob left me alone again.

My dinner went untouched that night as I climbed into bed and prayed that sleep would find me.

The next morning I went to breakfast, and noticed that Edward spent most of the meal distracted. Near the end of the meal, King Edward surprised us all by standing to gain out attention.

"Ladies, now that there are so few of you, and one of you is going to be my daughter-in-law, I would like to invite you to tea before tomorrow night's Report. The queen and I would like to learn more about you. Please come to the first floor lounge, it will be easy to find as there will be music playing and the doors will be open to welcome you."

After that announcement, all of us were in rare form. There wasn't a lot of interaction, and I wasn't eating much, so my maids made sure there was something for me to snack on in my room at all times.

By the time I headed down to tea on Friday evening, I was determined to prove the king and that reporter wrong. Even if I was sent home tomorrow, I didn't want to be seen as the loser that didn't belong.

The king had been right about the music guiding us to the room, the pianist was excellent. I entered and easily found Edward as he spoke to Garrett in the back of the room. Garrett was drinking wine instead of tea like the others, and whatever he was currently saying to Edward was falling on deaf ears. Edward's eyes raked over me, and I don't think he realized it, but he mouthed the word damn just before reaching my face.

I blushed at his attention, and began to move further into the room, chancing a glance to see that his eyes were still on me. I couldn't concentrate when I thought about the look in Edward's eyes so I scanned the room to take in the others. Charlotte was in one corner talking to King Edward, while Tanya was speaking to the queen in the opposite corner. Angela was seated with a cup of tea, while Rosalie was walking around the room. She stopped by Edward and Garrett and said something funny, causing the trio to laugh before she walked over to where I was standing.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Rosalie said. "Angela and I are already done. It wasn't that bad, nothing like the inquisition we were all expecting. The king seems to want to get to know us better, like the queen has."

For a moment I thought that maybe Edward's ability to compartmentalize came from his father and I would get to see the real him that so few get to meet.

The king and queen switched partners and then continued their chats.

"Your dress is stunning," Rosalie said, "It looks like a sunset the way it changes from the oranges and pinks to the deeper purples and blues. If I win, your maids will be the first ones I steal to help me." Rosalie laughed, which caught Edward's attention as he approached.

"What's so funny?"

"Just a little girl talk. Isabella is nervous about speaking to the king," Rosalie told him.

"Just relax and be yourself, Darling."

"That was what I just finished telling her," Rosalie said.

"Well, I will let you two continue your girl talk and see you later."

Edward moved on and it wasn't too much later that the king spoke to the room. "It seems time has gotten away from me and it is time for the Report to start soon. I apologize, but we should all make our way to the Report Room."

In that moment so many things became clear to me. It didn't matter how much I tried to be a model princess, the king didn't think I stood a chance, so he didn't bother to make time for me.

I barely made it through the Report, but once I reached my room, I fell apart. I tried to think of how I would explain my feelings to Edward, but in the end I didn't need to because he didn't show. The masochistic side of me wondered who he was spending his nights with.

The following morning, my maids made me presentable without question. I did notice tension between Nettie and Vanessa, it was so bad that Maria seemed to be acting as their go-between, but I knew that if I asked, they would tell me it was nothing.

Once I got to the Women's Room, I had hoped to avoid the inane conversations that would be going on today, and thankfully that seemed to be the case as Esme came rushing in with an armload of papers.

"Ladies, today we won't be receiving any palace guests, because we have a project for you all. Normally this would fall to the queen but as you are all learning about diplomacy we have decided to have you work on it.

"We will soon be welcoming representatives from the German Federation and Italy and the parties that will honor their arrival are your responsibility. Now, as their are odd numbers, Tanya, Angela, and Charlotte will be in charge of the event for the German Federation and Isabella and Rosalie will host the Italians. Since you have one less person, you are in charge of the party to take place second."

Esme walked to each of us, handing us a binder filled with information.

"If you have any questions or concerns, I am here to assist you if needed. You are in charge of it all, decorations, food, entertainment, and gifts. Volterra has a chance to strengthen our alliances and these events will be the first step."

"The Germans will be here on Wednesday, and the Italians on Thursday, so there isn't a moment to lose," Queen Elizabeth added.

The groups went to separate corners of the room to review their information. Tanya was already squawking about four days and I just shook my head.

Rosalie and I both agreed that even though Esme offered to be of assistance, we would not be seeking it. We both wanted to show that we could do this unassisted.

"Don't worry, we're going to win," I told Rosalie.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I refuse to let her beat us. Besides, she's her own worst enemy."

It took us two hours to read through those binders and another hour to try and understand it. The information was dizzying.

Red flowers were forbidden because they represented secrecy, so were yellow as they meant jealousy. And purple had to be left out completely because it was considered bad luck.

Our food choices had to be extravagant because we needed to show the Italians that they are worth the expense as well as showing off Volterra. If the Italians felt slighted then they could refuse to meet with the royal family and we would certainly fail.

The biggest thing would be adapting the etiquette we'd learned to the Italian culture, with the notes in our binders as our only reference. Rosalie and I spent the day pouring over those binders, making a list of the do's and don'ts to make sure we didn't miss anything big.

By the afternoon, the two groups were comparing their situations trying to seem like they had it worse off.

Angela whined that Rosalie and I had an extra day, which led Rosalie to immediately jump in and reminded her that the German Federation already had a relationship with Volterra so if they made a mistake it could be forgiven. A mistake by us could set the relationship with the Italians back years.

Tanya rolled her eyes saying that everyone needed to wear dark clothes to the stuffy party they were being forced to throw. I told the others that for our party they should wear their best jewelry as it would be festive.

"At least one of these parties will be fun," Tanya remarked.

After losing Alice and being dismissed by the king, I was glad that all of the girls felt uneasy about this assignment. But I was also worried that Tanya would try to sabotage us.

"Rosalie, how loyal are your maids?"

"Very, why?"

"I think we should store certain things in our rooms to keep them a secret. That way the other group can't take our ideas."

"That's an excellent idea, especially since we're going second. You're really smart. It is no wonder Edward liked you so much."

I flinched at her use of the past tense. I knew it was her way of feeling better about herself now that Edward was showing her some more attention, but it left me wondering if Edward was forgetting why he'd cared about me.


	26. Chapter 25

**Look at this! Two weeks in a row? This chapter contains one of my favorite series of images from the original series. Book two has so much going on around our young lovers, as they stall romantically. But we're officially at the halfway point of their story. Hope you enjoy this one, and the next one has already been started.**

 **The deadline for the Babies at the Border compilation is 11/24. A donation to RAICES or the ACLU of $10 will get you a copy of the compilation which features 90+ authors. It will be sent out on 12/1 and it will be the only place you can read the first three chapters of** _ **Man of Omerta**_ **before 3/1/20. Visit my profile on ffn, or search for the group on facebook for more info!**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 25**

My sleep that night was interrupted by the wailing of a siren. I didn't know what it meant at first, but a moment after it started Jacob burst into my room and threw my slippers at me. I barely had them on when he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door.

That's when it clicked. This was the alarm for the rebels, the one that had previously been damaged by another rebel attack. It must finally be working.

I reached for my robe as we exited the room and Jacob hissed.

"We have to hurry, I don't know how close they are."

He dragged me the rest of the way to the safe room stairwell and stepped closer but I turned my head. "You can't. Be safe."

He shut the door on me and I couldn't get the hurt look on his face out of my head. He knew that I asked him to let me go, but what if he didn't survive? Did I really just refuse him a last kiss?

I tried to avoid the thought as I wound my way through the passage and down to the safe room.

I made it to the bottom and was greeted by the sight of Edward standing amongst a group of guards. I barely had my robe on before I was in his arms.

"Am I the last one?"

"No, Angela and Rosalie are still out there."

It was obvious that Edward was concerned for them. I knew he cared for them, even though he told me it wasn't as much as he cared for me, but it was there in the tense set of his shoulders.

"I know you're still upset, but I'm glad you're safe," he whispered.

"I'm glad you're safe too."

Just then, Angela bursts into the room in tears.

"We'll talk soon, Bella. Take Angela in to Esme."

I led Angela to the wall lined with cots, my arm around her shoulders to offer some comfort. "What happened?"

"My maid wasn't feeling well so she was in the hospital. When the alarm went off, I didn't know what was going on and when I did, it took me four tries to find the right panel."

I hugged Angela as Esme approached.

"Alone this time, I see," Esme teased.

"My maids weren't in my room."

"The staff is good at finding a safe room. I wouldn't worry about them. For now, try and get some sleep, you have a busy week ahead."

Angela moved to her own cot and as I looked around I saw the king and queen in the opposite corner, dressed in pajamas. It made me wonder if Edward ever slept as he was always dressed, even in the middle of the night.

I continued to look around and I noted they'd prepared the room better than the last time, the only error was they hadn't removed the cot placed for Alice yet.

"Angela, if you need anything, wake me."

"Thank you, Bella."

Angela rolled over and I settled down onto my cot. I was almost asleep when another commotion caught my attention. Edward came in, carrying a frightened Rosalie.

She said she'd tripped and hurt her ankle, which sent Esme in search of a bandage to wrap it. Edward tried to comfort her while I rolled over to block out the world.

A little while later I woke up and saw Tanya glaring at something beyond me, I followed her gaze and saw Rosalie and Edward curled up chatting quietly on her cot. I turned away and let sleep take me.

The next time I was woken up by Esme and was surprised to find I was one of the last people in the safe room. I exited the stairwell and immediately realized that this had been an attack by the Southern rebels.

The palace was a mess, but instead of them keeping us in the safe room all day, they decided to allow the Elite to see the palace less put together. As I made it to my portion of the Collection's wing, I wished they'd put in a little more effort before releasing us.

 _We're coming._

Those were the words written on the walls in mud. As I kept walking the same phrase was repeated. At one point they switched to paint and the last one looked suspiciously like blood.

That was where my maids found me, staring at the bloody words. They ushered me into my room and got me ready for the day. When I was presentable, Nettie led me out to the garden where there were tables and tents set up for the palace staff to work to avoid the mess.

The king and his advisors were sitting at the table closest to the refreshments, the queen was under one of the tents on the lawn, and the other girls were at a table in the middle of the patio. I saw Rosalie sitting at a table under a tent near the far side of the patio and went to join her, sitting down my binder.

I tried to concentrate, but it was hard when all I could think about was Rosalie and Edward cuddled up last night. Rosalie was flipping between a few pages and her notes when she spoke. "I think I found an idea that will work for the flowers."

I nodded, turning to the section on entertainment before I looked in Edward's direction. I watched as the king pretended to ignore what Edward was saying and it upset me. If the king was worried about the type of king Edward would be he should instruct him, not put him down.

At that moment, Edward looked over and waved. I raised my hand to wave tentatively when I saw Rosalie's enthusiastic wave out of the corner of my eye. I dropped my hand and went back to my papers.

"Edward is so handsome."

"He is," I agreed.

"I wonder what children with his features would look like."

Startled by her thoughts, I changed the subject, asking about her ankle.

"It hurts a little, but Dr. Cullen assured me that I would be fine by the reception."

"Carlisle is very good at what he does. I'm glad you will be healed by then, it would be unfortunate if you were hobbling around when you're supposed to be putting your best foot forward."

Rosalie excused herself to the refreshment table just as Edward did the same.

Tanya quickly joined them, ruining Rosalie's chance to build on the closeness from the night before. In that moment, as impossible as Tanya could be I wished I had her confidence. She was impossible to intimidate.

The king hollered something at one of his advisors, obviously irritated but my attention was focused on Jacob who was doing his patrol with a slight limp behind him. The limp worried me more than the gash above his eye, but all thoughts on that were interrupted by another guard's yell.

"Rebels, run now!"

Another guard called out a question when the guard replied. "Rebels in the palace, run, they're coming."

The words written on the walls echoed in my head as everything happened quickly.

The queen was flanked by her maids and the king and his advisors followed to the opposite side of the lawn where a safe room entrance must be hidden. Tanya and the others followed hot on their heels. Edward scooped up Rosalie and put her into Jacob's arms, ordering him to run.

I began to move in their direction when a flood of people came out of the palace in work clothes, backpacks and satchels filled to bursting. Gunshots were exchanged and I knew that I wouldn't make it across the lawn to safety so my only choice was to run into the forest with a hoard of bloodthirsty rebels at my back.

As I took off, I heard Edward calling out. "Bella, come back!"

I turned to see the king pulling him back as a bullet flew past me. One last order from Edward for the guards to ceasefire was made before he vanished behind the now closed door.

The sound behind me faded as I made it into the forest, I focus on my footfalls, not wanting to injure myself and thankful that I was wearing flats today. The ground was hard and dry so I could run fast, my legs getting scratched but I couldn't dare stop to see how bad it was.

As I ran, I began to sweat, which added to the chill I felt in the dark forest. I used to run back home, playing with Emmett or for the exhaustion that came from a steady workout, but I'd been lounging in the palace eating rich food and I was feeling it now.

By this point I'd made it pretty far into the forest, so I turned to see that no one was close. I knew my best chance was to hide so I took off my shoes and threw them in the opposite direction, hoping to throw off the rebels.

I began to walk barefoot and noticed a tree with a few low branches. Climbing it would be my best shot so I pulled myself up and once I got as high as I dared and settled my back against a thick branch I made myself as small as possible.

It was quiet for a while, but I was afraid to climb down. Soon, noises filtered through the woods to where I was hiding, rustling followed by voices.

"We should have come at night," a female voice complained.

"They wouldn't have been outside at night. The southerners did us a favor." A male voice replied. "Let me carry your bag."

"I'm fine," she replied.

The bag broke just as she passed under me and spilled the books she was carrying onto the forest floor. She bent down and I could make out a crudely embroidered flower sewn all over the back of her jacket. She stuffed the books into her bag and tied the strap into a knot to hold it together.

The young man approached and brushed her shoulder in a loving gesture as a whistle sounded. They looked off in the direction of the sound and the boy picked up the last of the books and moved in the direction the whistle had come from, planting a kiss on her forehead as she said she'd be right behind him.

I felt relief until the girl looked up and locked eyes with me. For a moment I thought about screaming, wondering if the guards would reach me in time or if my death would be long and painful.

The girl chuckled at my expression and when the whistle blew again she bowed and took off.

I stayed in the tree for what felt like at least an hour after the girl ran off before I finally decided to climb down. I thought I might head back to the palace, but as soon as I was on the ground, I realized that I was lost. Nothing looked familiar and it was getting dark and cold. Remembering all the lectures from her childhood about getting lost, I curled up at the base of the tree and waited for the guards to find me.

As I sat there the weight of the day settled around me. My legs were scratched, I could feel the bruise developing on my thigh and I'd cut my arm on a branch and never felt it. I was thirsty and tired. And though I didn't want to fall asleep, I did.

The sound of footsteps and voices woke me later. At first, I thought it was the rebels back to kill me, but I heard them calling my name. I wasn't sure it was real.

"Look everywhere. If they killed her, she could be hanging from a tree or partially buried."

"Lady Isabella?" A familiar voice called and as I looked around the tree I saw the guard walking with a slight limp, the light filtered through the trees to land on his face and convinced me my salvation was real.

"I'm over here!" I yelled, running towards Jacob.

He lifted me into his arms, and despite everything we've been through, I took comfort in the familiarity his presence brought.

"I found her, she's alive!"

Guards swarmed around us, Samuel taking command of the situation, obviously in charge of the search.

"Are you injured, My Lady?"

"Nothing serious. Some bruises and cuts. My arm is the worst of it."

"Did they try to hurt you?"

"They never caught up with me."

Samuel looked shocked. "I don't think any of the other girls could have outrun the rebels."

"No one else is a Five. Being from the lower castes can have it advantages."

"I'm sure you're right, My Lady. Let's get Lady Isabella back to the palace. Spread out and keep your eyes open for some stay rebels that might still be out here."

The guards did as ordered and Jacob began to walk forward. "I knew you were brave and smart, but even I was worried for you."

"I lied to Samuel. They did catch up to me. I was hiding in a tree and they were under it. They stole books, and one of them … a girl, even bowed to me."

Jacob's horrified expression morphed into one of amusement. "She bowed? Huh. And the books are probably kindling."

"I don't think so. Would you risk everything to break into the palace for something so basic?"

I didn't tell Jacob what Edward had said about the differences between the rebel groups. The Northern rebels had likely been watching for an opportunity provided by the Southern rebels. The books had to mean something, but I didn't know what.

The slow march took at least an hour, and even with his injury, I could tell Jacob wanted me close. "I will probably be busy the next few days, but I will try to see you."

"Jacob, please I -"

"I know, you don't want anything to do with me. But it is still my job to keep you safe. And you can't keep me from doing that."

We exited the woods and crossed the lawn, I looked up, thinking I would see Edward waiting by the doors but no one was there. My safe return was unimportant.

"Take her to Dr. Cullen, he's waiting for her arrival." Samuel's order was the last thing spoken until we entered the hospital wing.

The nurses swarmed and led Jacob to a room in the back where Carlisle waited, prepared for every possibility.

"Thank you, soldier, you're dismissed." Carlisle said as he began his assessment.

Carlisle asked all sorts of questions before waving over a nurse.

"Clean her up, please, and then I will tend to the scrapes and this cut."

The nurse nodded and then a bath was brought in. I was bathed and my hair washed and brushed. Clean undergarments were given to me and a nightgown was sat down on the cot.

Carlisle returned and set about tending to my wounds. He rubbed a salve over the bruise on my thigh and treated the minor cuts before he stitched up my arm. I dressed in the nightgown while Carlisle prepared something to help me sleep.

I took the pill gratefully and was surprised when Carlisle leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Thank goodness you are safe. I was terrified of what I would see when they brought you in."

I climbed into bed, the warmth of the room helped to lull me to sleep.

I was woken up later by something dripping on my arm. I looked over to see Edward hunched over my arm, tears falling from his eyes.

"Teddy?"

Edward's head shot up and a sob escaped him. "Thank God you're awake. All of those hours in the safe room and then on lockdown until you were found. The thought that I would never see you again … it was torture. I tried to reach you."

"I know," I whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you. I would have done anything to protect you."

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm not mad. When I saw you try to get to me, it made me realize something. And last night you were so concerned for Angela and Rosalie when they hadn't made it to the safe room. I can't fathom caring that much for all of us. I know we aren't as close as we have been, but you clearly still care deeply.

"You handed Rosalie off to the guard because she was injured. You were trying to keep us all safe because you don't want to see us hurt."

I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't know where I was going with this, so I continued.

"If you care that much, you couldn't have wanted to punish Alice. If you could have stopped it, you would have."

"In an instant."

He squeezed my hand and I smiled.

"Do you remember how I told you about a surprise? Something I wanted to show you?"

"I remember."

"Well, it is still coming, but it will have to wait until after the receptions. Ruling can take a lot out of you at times, but it also gives you the power to do wonderful things."

"We're still having the receptions after both rebel groups attacked within a day of each other."

"Yes, and -. What do you mean both rebel groups?"

"It was something I heard out in the woods, when a young couple from the Northern rebels were below me. They said the Southerners gave them an opportunity because we were all outside after the attack. Did you know that most of what they took were books?"

"Some were noticed to be missing, but are you saying that was all they took?"

"The ones I saw had bags full with them."

"I will have to see if I can discover what ones they took." Edward got a far-away look in his eyes.

"What were you going to say before I sidetracked you?"

"I'm not supposed to get involved, but I can't stand the idea of you or Rosalie going home so if you need help, ask me."

"There's an elimination coming?"

Edward nodded. "Not right after the receptions, but they will be a large factor to consider. You two are behind, so please work together to make a good impression. I have faith that you will do well."

Hearing him talk about not wanting to send either Rosalie or me home made me realize he truly cared about her, maybe as much as me. That idea broke my heart.

"What time is it?" I asked to change the subject.

"About two am."

"Do you ever sleep?" I teased.

"Yes, but it is hard when I'm so on edge a lot. I should leave you to sleep. There's more I want to tell you, I realized just how much more when I thought I lost you today. It was hell."

"I promise that I'm okay. A few bumps and bruises. The cut on my arm is the worst of it."

"I feared the worst for quite a few hours, but now that I've seen you awake I can finally breathe again. I know this isn't the time to talk about our feelings and the difficulties between us, but I want you to know I've never been more grateful than I am now. Sweet dreams, Darling."

Edward leaned down to kiss my forehead and then turned and walked out of the room. I lay there trying to make sense of some of the things he said. It was amazing how he was able to build me up and knock me down at the same time.


End file.
